Sorriso de Moema
by lucinhasky
Summary: Severo Snape ao conhecer uma jovem bruxa entra em conflito consigo mesmo.
1. Preparando o casamento

**Nome da fic: O sorriso de Moema**

**Autor: Lucinha**

**Pares: Severus/Personagem Original**

**Censura: NC-17 **

**Gênero: Drama, Romance,Tema Adulto.**

**Spoilers: Livro 6**

**Resumo: Severo Snape ao conhecer uma jovem bruxa entra em conflito consigo mesmo.**

**Shipper: Severo Snape/Personagem Original; Rony e Hermione; Harry e Gina. **

**Agradecimentos: A Kelly Bellatrix Snape pelo: Ahh! Meu Merlin, Karla Malfoy que sempre me incentivou a escrever fics. **

**Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.**

O sorriso de Moema   
CAP 1 Preparando o casamento Numa noite de verão na cidade de Gloucestershire um casal de meia idade mais as duas filhas em férias acertavam os detalhes para a festa de casamento de uma delas.   
Então vai querer flor do campo ou lírios na decoração da festa Moema?. – Falou uma moça jovem bem morena de cabelos muito lisos e olhos negros que aparentava uns vinte anos. Ah! Janaína eu não sei e se a gente misturasse as duas flores?. – Respondeu uma moça com as mesmas feições da irmã mas tinha os olhos verdes. – Em seguida um homem muito branco de cabelos grisalhos e olhos azuis respondeu. Só espero que caiba todo mundo que você convidou filha? Essa festa vai ser boa sabe sei que os tempos estão complicados com a volta de Você-Sabe–Quem, mas uma festa é sempre bem vinda para espantar as agruras. - Uma mulher baixa e morena como suas filhas falou. Vai caber Peter! Será que o convite de sua irmã chegou?.   
Creio que sim Jaci, Minerva faz questão de ver a sobrinha se casando. – Moema riu e soltou um comentário. Também só assim ela sai um pouco de Hogwarts e vem ver a gente, faz séculos que não vejo ela...qual foi a última vez que ela veio visitar a gente?. – Jaci coçou o queixo e respondeu. Acho que ainda morávamos em Lyon a Janaína nem tinha ido pra Beauxbatons, não é Peter?. É bem por aí!. 

Moema era a sobrinha de Minerva McGonagal, seu pai Peter McGonagal era irmão caçula e temporão de Minerva, já a mãe de Moema era brasileira e trouxa descendente de índios havia conhecido Peter quando ele trabalhava como Auror no Brasil.

Moema era a irmã mais velha aparentava ter uns 26 anos e Janaína tinha exatos 20, Moema ia se casar em apenas algumas semanas seu noivo Richard Alastaire era trouxa e trabalhava como repórter da BBC.

Enquanto isso na rua dos Alfeneiros nº 4 Harry Potter olhava pela janela vagando em lembranças de seu padrinho Sirius Black que havia morrido um mês antes, Harry sentia-se triste por não ter tido como ajuda-lo _"Maldito!"_, Ele pensou quando lembrou-se de Voldemort, então ele pegou um pergaminho, a pena e seu pote de tinta e resolveu escrever para Lupin, querendo saber como andavam as coisas e saber se eles estavam conseguindo caçar os Comensais. 

Moema na manhã seguinte depois do café estava se arrumando para ir a Londres comprar mais alguns utensílios para a sua casa nova quando vê uma coruja de Igreja pousar na janela da sala ela tira o bilhete da pata da coruja que vai embora e lê o seguinte:

_Querido irmão _

_Agradeço o convite e aproveito para lhe dizer que estarei passando uma temporada aí, Dumbledore insistiu para que eu descansasse um pouco, mesmo com todos esses problemas acontecendo._

_Ahh! Dumbledore tem um convite a fazer a você, disse para que eu comunicasse pessoalmente. _

_Acho que o casamento de minha sobrinha é uma ótima oportunidade para espairecer e rever minha família não é mesmo?. _

_Então estarei chegando por aí no dia 10 de julho._

Um forte abraço 

_Minerva McGonagall_

Ela terminou de ler quando viu a irmã e perguntou. - Janaína que dia é hoje?. – A irmã meio sem certeza falou.

Acho que hoje é dia 10 de julho por que?.

Nossa! A qualquer momento a tia tá chegando, olha só a carta que ela mandou. - Janaína olha e fala.

Vixi! Cadê o pai e a mãe?.

Eles não estão no celeiro?. – Respondeu Moema.

Vou lá ver, aí quando voltar a gente vai pra Londres. – Moema riu e disse.

Falou!. – Janaína realmente achou os pais no celeiro os dois estavam dando ração para as ovelhas que Peter McGonagall criava ela disse aos dois.

Gente advinha?. – Eles a olharam curiosos e perguntaram.

Adivinhar o que filha?.

A tia Minerva chega hoje!. – Peter olha e pergunta.

Como sabe?. – Janaína então entrega a carta, Peter lê e comenta.

Sabia! Minha irmã ia arrumar uma folguinha! Mas o que será que Dumbledore quer comigo?. – Janaína se afastou e voltou para sala onde estava a irmã e falou.

Vamos?. – Moema sorriu e as duas pelo pó de flu foram até o Beco Diagonal e de lá saíram para Londres.

Logo as meninas saíram Minerva McGonagall chegou no lugar onde morava o irmão a cunhada ela entrou devagar e viu os dois voltando para sala.

Peter? Jaci?. – O homem olhou-a e deu um largo sorriso quando falou.

Minerva! Fez boa viagem?. – Em seguida a abraçou.

Fiz! Eu recebi o convite falei com Dumbledore acho que preciso mesmo de um descanso, as coisas não andam fáceis. – Jaci também a abraçou e falou.

É tudo tão grave assim Minerva no mundo de vocês? Será que é tanto quanto no meu?.

É Jaci! Os Dementadores pararam de vigiar Azkaban foram pro lado do...Jaci interrompeu.

Você-Sabe-Quem?. – Minerva concordou com a cabeça e falou.

É e pra piorar os Comensais da Morte estão fugindo, em resumo está tudo uma loucura. – Jaci riu de leve e falou.

Nada tão diferente do meu mundo. – Minerva já sentada então perguntou.

Cadê a noiva?. – Peter respondeu.

Moema e Janaína foram pra Londres, comprar mais algumas coisinhas pra casa nova de Moema...Ahhh! minha filha casando estou ficando velho minha irmã.

Velho nada Peter! E o noivo é bruxo?. – Jaci falou.

Ah não! Ele é como eu não é bruxo, ele trabalha na televisão como repórter. – Minerva olhou com estranheza mas nada falou quando então Peter perguntou.

O que Dumbledore quer comigo Minerva?. – A senhora então sorriu e respondeu.

Quer você pra assumir um cargo lá em Hogwarts como professor de Poções, o que você acha?.

Eu? Ahhh! não Minervinha, eu realmente não quero, eu posso parecer neste momento um egoísta e idiota mas quero desfrutar da minha aposentadoria, eu trabalhei tanto você sabe que fiz parte da antiga Ordem de Fênix, depois trabalhei no Brasil, na França, eu estou a fim de descansar, estou adorando essa vida no campo, cuidar das ovelhas...porque não fala com uma de minhas filhas? Elas são jovens e com certeza estão muito mais dispostas, Janaína está trabalhando em Gringotes e Moema saiu do St Mungos e está procurando algo novo. – Minerva ficou desapontada com a negação do irmão,mas pensou _"Porque não chama-las?"_.

Enquanto isso em Londres Moema e Janaína compravam lençóis numa loja trouxa quando Moema falou.

Acho que vou levar esse lençol azul aqui!.

Porque não leva aquele laranja? Decide logo Moema daqui a pouco tenho que encontrar o Gui!. - Moema decidiu levar o conjunto de lençóis laranjas, saíram da loja e em seguida voltaram para o Beco Diagonal onde encontraram um belo rapaz ruivo de cabelos compridos e brinco em uma das orelhas, Janaína o viu e correu feliz para perto dele.

Gui! Meu fofinho!. – Guilherme Weasley aproximou-se dela a beijou e em seguida cumprimentou a cunhada.

E aí Moema? Falta pouco pro casamento hein?.

Pois é! Tô numa correria menino, imagina que eu ainda vou ter que ajustar o vestido de noiva,acertar a decoração da festa, Afêee! Bem preciso voltar, parece que Richard vai passar em casa pra me ver. – Guilherme concordou e falou.

Bem então tchau! E recomendações aos seus pais!. - Moema sorriu e falou.

Pode deixar Gui!. – Moema sumiu do Beco Diagonal e voltou para casa através do pó de flu chegando lá pegou os pais e a tia indo almoçar.

Olá a todos! Tia? Não acredito à senhora veio mesmo né?. – Moema sorriu e abraçou Minerva que falou.

Nossa está uma moça! Quanto tempo!.

É né? E a senhora sumida, nem pra visitar as suas sobrinhas?. – Minerva a olhou com tristeza e um pouco de embaraço e falou.

Eu sei que estou em falta com vocês minha querida mas as atribuições de Vice Diretora não são fáceis, são tantas coisas que acabo esquecendo de visitar vocês. – Moema deixou as sacolas no sofá e falou.

Bem depois eu mostro o que comprei e aproveito pra levar a senhora pra casa onde vou morar. – Minerva sorriu enquanto caminhava para a sala de jantar. – Enquanto almoçavam Jaci falou.

Espero que seja do seu agrado cunhada?. – Minerva respondeu.

Claro! Você cozinha bem, me lembrei daquela vez que tivemos um banquete de peixes lá no Brasil. – Jaci sorriu.

É! realmente aquele dia foi maravilhoso Moema ainda era um bebê!. – Enquanto os quatro almoçavam o telefone tocou, Minerva espantou-se com o barulho mas não procurou demonstrar, Peter conjurou o telefone para a sala de jantar atendeu e falou.

É o Richard filha!. – Moema sorriu, pegou o telefone e começou a falar.

Oi meu bem! E aí vem hoje aqui? Porque não me encontra na casa nova? Vou levar a minha tia hoje lá. – Os outros voltaram para seus pratos enquanto Moema conversava, ao terminar a ligação ela falou. – O Richard tava estranho no telefone, acho que deve ser um pouco de preocupação.

É filha! ele trabalha muito. – Peter falou enquanto comia a sobremesa.


	2. Quem casa quer casa

**CAP 2 Quem casa quer casa **

Depois de almoçarem Moema e Minerva foram dar uma olhada na futura casa de Moema, a casa não era longe da casa dos pais dela, ficava apenas quatro quarteirões então Moema falou.

Richard e eu optamos por ficar por aqui tia, a casa onde vou morar é da família dele, o pai dele deixou uma casa pra cada filho, o Richard tem um irmão que também casou recentemente e mora em uma outra casa deles no Condado de Yorkshire, o Richard de inicio queria ficar por lá mas achei aquele lugar muito pequeno, sem nada pra fazer, as duas entraram numa casa de um belo jardim com cercas brancas e tijolos avermelhados, Minerva olhou tudo atentamente e comentou.

É lindo aqui! Com certeza é um ótimo lugar querida!. – Moema falou.

Isso porque a senhora ainda não viu dentro da casa vem!. – As duas entraram lá na sala o sofá estava coberto por um lençol branco assim como o resto dos móveis então Moema falou. – Tá tudo coberto pra não pegar poeira tia, depois da Lua de Mel vou tirar esses lençóis. – Moema mostrou toda a casa e quando as duas estavam descendo Moema avistou Richard e desceu sorrindo até ele o beijou e falou.

Meu amor ! Está aqui é a minha tia Minerva McGonagall! E tia este é meu noivo Richard Alastaire. – O rapaz loiro, alto de olhos azuis cumprimentou a senhora e falou.

Moema nós precisamos conversar é sobre o casamento!. – Moema olhou preocupada para ele e depois para a tia, então pegou Richard e o levou até a cozinha quando ele lhe falou.

O que você acha de adiar o casamento pro fim de ano?. – Moema respondeu chateada.

Fim do ano? Ahh! Rick! Nós já mandamos os convites, até a minha tia veio de longe, fora à festa e os comes e bebes que já estão acertados, o meu vestido, o seu smoking, a nossa casa tá pronta meu bem! Porque você mudou de idéia assim de repente? Foi você que no ano passado falou pra gente casar no meio desse ano!. – Richard a olhava como quem quisesse contar algo além daquilo e então falou.

Você sabe benzinho que tudo lá na emissora tá meio atribulado, eles estão reformulando tudo e ainda tem a Keyla Jones pegando no meu pé. – Moema o consolava.

Ahhh! Mas puxa já que marcamos e estamos tão perto Rick!. – Richard a beijou sem jeito e falou.

É...é bobagem da minha cabeça! Vamos senão a sua tia vai pensar que somos mal educados.

No caminho de volta a casa dos pais Moema falou para tia.

Tia me desculpa mas o Rick, anda meio atribulado sabe? Eles estão reformulando a programação da emissora onde ele trabalha e tá uma loucura e ainda mais a chefe dele uma tal de Keyla Jones, que ele detesta anda pegando no pé dele. – Minerva sorriu e as duas voltaram para casa.


	3. A Proposta

**CAP 3 A Proposta **

De tarde após descansar um pouco Minerva aproximou-se das sobrinhas que estavam no celeiro desfiando lã e falou a elas.

Queridas! Conversei com o pai de vocês sobre dar aulas em Hogwarts mas ele nem quis saber, disse que quer aproveitar a aposentadoria...bem de certa forma ele tem razão, então ele sugeriu que eu conversasse com uma de vocês...sabe é pra dar aulas de poções lá, o que acham?. – Janaína e Moema ouviram curiosas quando a mais nova falou.

Ahh! Tia! Eu ganho bem em Gringotes, além do mais meu namorado trabalha lá junto comigo eu não tô a fim de trocar, e tem que dar aula pra pirralho dos outros... irch!. – Moema então perguntou.

Quanto um professor de Poções ganha lá em Hogwarts tia?. – Minerva respondeu ajeitando os óculos.

Bem...digamos que uns 6500 galeões por mês. – Moema mostrou-se interessada e respondeu.

É uma média boa,eu tirava o mesmo lá em St Mungos, pra quando que é isso?.

Bem Dumbledore tem pressa afinal ele tirou o professor que dava aula de Poções e vai coloca-lo nas aulas de DCAT. – Moema perguntou.

É pra tão já tia? Porque gostei da idéia mas só posso dar uma resposta definitiva depois do casamento,mas acho que vou ficar com a vaga sim, tem como eu falar com Dumbledore? Ou ele falar comigo?.

Bem...não sei se ele já voltou de viagem mas de qualquer forma vou mandar uma coruja para ele agora, vou comunica-lo que você tem interesse pela vaga, aí ele vê o que pode fazer certo?.

Tá bom!. – Moema saiu do celeiro e foi ajudar a mãe na cozinha, Minerva avistou o irmão de varinha nas mãos tirando lã de uma ovelha e foi falar com ele.

Peter! Parece que Moema vai aceitar a proposta que era pra você!. – Peter sorriu enquanto tirava uma última tufa de pelos e falou para a irmã.

Eu não disse? Uma das duas ia aceitar, só achei que fosse Janaína, já que Moema está tão atrapalhada com o casamento. – Depois de falar com o irmão Minerva pegou a coruja de Moema emprestada e escreveu para o Diretor.

Nesta mesma tarde mas em Hogwarts, Dumbledore pediu para que Dobby chamasse Severo Snape que estava concentrado no preparo de uma poção e nem notou a chegada de Dobby, quando este solta um pigarro e fala.

Senhor! O diretor Dumbledore deseja vê-lo agora. – Severo olhou para Dobby esperou ele se retirar e foi até a sala de Dumbledore chegou lá e encontrou o diretor conversando com o quadro de Phineas Nigellus um antigo diretor de Hogwarts.

Ora meu caro Phineas, eu sei que mais uma vez estou tomando a decisão correta!. – Dumbledore se virou para sentar e deparou com Snape em sua sala. – Severo! sente-se!. - Severo sentou-se e falou.

É algo relativo ao cargo de DCAT Dumbledore?. – Dumbledore sorriu e respondeu.

Sim! exatamente Severo!Ah! resolvi coloca-lo para as aulas de DCAT este ano sei que você há tempos quer este cargo e acho que esta mais do que na hora não é?. – Severo olhava o Diretor com uma satisfação crescente,triunfante quando viu uma coruja cinza chegar para o Diretor que pegou o pergaminho e leu.

_Caro Diretor_

_Meu irmão não aceitou o cargo de Poções _

_minha sobrinha ficou interessada,mas só poderá dar uma resposta definitiva depois do casamento _

_Atenciosamente _

_Minerva McGonagall _

Bem acho que já tenho uma pessoa pra ficar no seu lugar Severo, a minha afilhada Moema McGonagall, ela está meio atrapalhada agora porque está pra casar mas parece que vai aceitar a proposta. – Dumbledore sorriu e mexeu em uma das gavetas da escrivaninha de onde retirou uma foto e mostrou-a para Severo.

Minha afilhada! A sobrinha mais velha de Moema. – Severo olhou para a foto de uma garotinha banguela, bem morena. Olhos verdes e cabelos negros lisos fazendo várias caretas e falou para Dumbledore.

É uma pirralha que vai ficar no meu lugar? Ela tem o que? uns 18 anos?. – Dumbledore riu e falou.

Tem 26! Falando nisso preciso comprar o presente pro casamento dela, mas não tenho noção do que comprar... será que ela gostará de ganhar um jogo de caldeirões?. – Severo fez uma expressão de impaciência e falou.

Diretor! Posso me retirar?.

Sim!...Ahh! Achei um lugar tranqüilo para você e Remo se encontrarem é uma casa de chás que fica em West End chamada _Ling Jun,_ Lupin chegará amanhã do Norte e na sexta já encontra com você.

Ótimo! Ahhh! Estou verificando as ações de Lúcio Malfoy, me parece que o último esconderijo dele foi em alguma cidade da Ilha de Whight quem me contou foi Narcisa,mas não tenho certeza de que ele esteja lá.

Muito bem! Ele deve ter conhecimento de quem os Comensais pretendem atacar agora.

Sim! Ouvi dizer que McNair e Pettigrew pretendem atacar uns trouxas nas proximidades de Londres. – Severo terminou de falar levantou-se e se retirou.

Na casa dos McGonagall a hora do jantar estava mais do que animada os pais de Richard estavam lá então o pai de Richard, um senhor alto magro e ruivo se levantou e propôs um brinde ao futuro casal.

Quero brindar este futuro e brilhante casal!. – O velho levantou sua taça de vinho tinto e falou. – Sandvar! É como meus avós escoceses brindavam. – Todos em seguida ergueram as suas taças, Richard brindou meio desanimado Moema notou e depois do jantar perguntou a ele.

O que você tem querido? Você tá tão tenso?. – Richard olhou-a preocupado e falou apenas.

As mesmas preocupações de sempre querida!Ahhh! amanhã você vai pra Londres de novo né?.

Vou! Vou com minha mãe, com a Janaína e com a tia Minerva. – Moema sorriu e Richard falou.

Que tal, tomarmos um chá juntos? Vamos na casa de sempre, lá no _Ling Jun _ às 13:30 está bom pra você?.

Ótimo! Assim quem sabe você distrai um pouco. – Moema o beijou e em seguida as vozes dos pais de Richard ecoaram pelo jardim.

Richard! Eu e seu pai já estamos indo querido. - Falou uma senhora loira e gorda.

Certo mãe! Eu vou ficar mais uns minutinhos, cuidado na estrada tá?.

Nós tomaremos, querido pode deixar!. – A mulher sorriu e falou para Moema.

Querida! Estou muito feliz não vejo a hora desse casamento chegar.


	4. Biscoitos da sorte e um sonho maluco

**CAP 4 Biscoitos da sorte e um sonho maluco**

Na manhã seguinte Moema, sua mãe Jaci,sua irmã Janaína mais sua tia Minerva rumaram para Londres novamente Moema ia ver os ajustes de seu vestido de noiva e pegá-lo, na loja Minerva estava desconfortável com o olhar ressabiado da vendedora e da balconista da loja não via a hora da sobrinha pagar aquele vestido para que ela e as outras fossem ao Beco Diagonal que para Minerva era o lugar em que se sentia à vontade, então Moema apareceu.

E aí gente? Ficou lindo né?. – Minerva, Jaci e Janaína sorriram quando Minerva falou impaciente.

Está perfeito! querida! Já vamos embora? . – Moema sorriu e falou.

Já tia! só preciso tirar o vestido e pagar. – Moema sumiu mais uma vez quando a vendedora se aproximou de Minerva e perguntou.

A senhora... – E a olhava sem jeito. – A senhora não vai levar nada? Nós temos ótimos vestidos para festa veja este. – A vendedora baixinha pegou um de cor verde escuro e falou. – Combina com seus olhos senhora!. – E riu sem graça quando Minerva falou também sem graça.

Senhorita!obrigada mas eu já tenho um vestido para o casamento de minha sobrinha e... – Janaína interrompe a tia e fala.

É tia! Esse vestido fica perfeito na senhora leva vai?. – Minerva pegou a sobrinha e num canto da loja falou baixinho.

Janaína! Eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa e além do mais eu já tenho um vestido pro casamento. – Janaína meio inconformada falou.

Então tá né? Mas que a senhora ia ficar elegante ia!. – Moema saiu do provador entregou o vestido para a balconista que tratou de empacota-lo e embrulha-lo enquanto Moema pagava no caixa quando elas saíram para a rua Moema falou para a irmã.

Divirtam-se! Pena que não posso ir no Beco com vocês vou encontrar o Rick no _Ling Jun_. – Moema se despediu da família e foi em direção ao local. – Quando chegou lá sentou-se na mesa 17 a mesa preferida dela e de Richard onde podia se avistar a rua e as mesinhas da casa de chá que ficavam na calçada, Moema chegou exatamente às 13:30 pediu chá gelado, quando uma moça de olhos puxados falou.

Hoje é dia de biscoitinhos da sorte! Quer acompanhando o chá?. – Moema aceitou e cinco minutos depois a moça trouxe o chá gelado com cinco biscoitinhos quando a moça falou.

Num deles tem a sorte de hoje!. – Moema sorriu e falou sem crença.

Legal!. - Moema ficou ali esperando, esperando,esperando quando ela olhou pro relógio eram 14:15 quando seu celular tocou e ela falou.

Richard! Cadê você? Você não vem mais?. – Moema estava ficando triste e a conversa continuava. – Reunião de pauta com a Keyla Jones? Ahhh! puxa! Passa em casa mais tarde? Pode ser? Okay! Beijos!. – Moema soltou um suspiro de chateação quando comeu o último biscoitinho tirou um papel de dentro que dizia _"O seu amor está por vir"_ ela amassou o papelzinho e pensou _"Vem nada ele está em reunião". _–Moema se levantou deixou a conta paga na mesa pegou seu embrulho chateada, mas quando estava saindo esbarrou em alguém e falou alto. – Cuidado!. – O embrulho de Moema caiu no chão meio amassado ela pegou se levantou e mirou seus olhos na pessoa em que esbarrou.

Cuidado? A senhorita devia ter mais cuidado! Trouxas ignóbeis!. – Moema nada falou apenas ficou paralisada olhando aquele homem de cabelos e vestes negras com aquela voz quase sussurrante. – Vai ficar parada me olhando? Cada um que me aparece!. – Moema ainda parada acompanhou apenas com os olhos o homem ir para uma das mesas ela o viu sentar e fazer o pedido, Severo Snape por sua vez se sentiu incomodado com aquilo e pensou, _"Lugar discreto?" "Aqui está cheio de trouxas" "Humpf!" "Ela continua me olhando" _. – Moema continuou ali olhando, desejando, sentindo um calor lhe subir até sentir as faces queimarem,sentiu que era dele, só dele e de ninguém mais, seu contato visual com o homem terminou quando alguém lhe cutucou nos ombros e falou.

Ohhh! Você por aqui?. – Remo Lupin parou ao lado dela e Moema acordou.

Er...Oi! Como vai?. – Lupin falou sorridente e respondeu.

Vou bem! Vou bem! e seu pai?.

Tá bem também!. – Lupin notou o estado abobalhado de Moema e perguntou.

Você está bem?.

Estou! Eu só estou cansada...é o casamento...preciso ir! Espero você lá na festa!. – Moema olhou para ele depois olhou para o homem e saiu apressada. – Lupin foi até a mesa onde estava Severo sentou e falou.

Puxa! Espero não ter atrasado?. – Severo olhou Lupin e respondeu.

Não! Chegou dentro do previsto, mas acho que Dumbledore deveria ter escolhido outro lugar, uma trouxa inútil ficou me olhando o tempo todo. – Lupin meio ressabiado falou.

Eu falei pra ele mas, Dumbledore me assegurou que este lugar é tranqüilo. – Severo então perguntou enfático.

Mas diga Remo quais as novidades que tem?. – Lupin então começou a falar.

Bem...McNair esteve com Pettigrew hoje cedo, estavam atacando trouxas numa Loja de Departamentos por puro _"divertimento"_ mas fugiram assim que eu e Tonks chegamos. – Severo crispou os lábios e falou.

Atacando lojas? Tsc,tsc,tsc! .

Você sabe que eles fazem isso por esporte, pra mostrar que estão com tudo.– Severo falou.

Acabou de virar noticia do Profeta Diário veja!.

_Comensais da Morte_ _atacam trouxas_

_Dois Comensais da Morte atacaram uma loja de departamentos trouxa no centro de Londres, por sorte nenhum deles foi morto ou ferido, dois Aurores Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks chegaram no instante em que os dois Comensais fugiram. _

Moema voltou atordoada para casa,atordoada com a visão daquele homem e do efeito que ele causara nela e pensou _"Se eu amasse o Richard de verdade eu não teria pensado aquelas coisas"_ _"Mas eu gosto do Rick, se não, não estaria de casamento marcado com ele". - _Ela deitou-se para descansar quando o pai chegou e falou.

Filha como foi com Richard?. – Moema levantou-se e falou meio desanimada.

Ele não foi no encontro pai! Ele disse que vem aqui mais tarde. – Peter então falou.

É filha, esse emprego dele exige demais dele. – Moema deu meio sorriso e falou.

Será que vai ser sempre assim?. – Peter saiu e Moema sentou na cama e a visão daquele homem voltou em sua mente e ela se perguntava mentalmente _"Porque?"_ _"Eu vou me casar e isso é bobagem da minha cabeça"_. – Ela adormeceu e sonhou que estava a caminho do altar, todos os convidados estavam lá mas no altar dois homens um de vestes e cabelos negros e ao lado dele Richard então a mãe de Moema fala.

Você só pode escolher um Moema!. - Em seguida seu pai fala.

É você tem que se decidir menina qual deles o moreno ou o loiro?. –E foi à vez de sua tia Minerva.

Vamos querida o tempo está passando!. – Janaína a sua irmã mais nova fala.

Então Moema qual vai ser? Este?. – E aponta para o moreno... – Ou este? E aponta para Richard, Nisto um apresentador da tv entra luzes piscam com o nome dele e ele fala.

Má oieeeee, Moema ! Qual deles você quer? Se você não decide podemos deixar o povo decidir? ...Sim se você quer que Moema se case com o moreno disque 266-6666 se quer que ela se case com o loiro disque 236-0873!. - Vamos Moema o tempo tá passando! Enquanto isso vamos aos números da loteria bruxa Oiieeeee!. – Moema confusa fala.

E...eu...eu não sei! Eu gosto dos dois! EU NÃO SEI!. – Moema acorda gritando e Janaína que acabara de entrar no quarto da irmã fala.

O que aconteceu maninha?.

Eu tive um sonho maluco! Senta aqui preciso te contar uma coisa. – Janaína olhou curiosa e falou.

Manda ver!. – Moema fechou a porta e começou a contar.

O Richard não foi se encontrar comigo na casa de chá ele teve uma reunião urgente lá no serviço dele. – Janaína fez uma expressão de desdém e ironia e comentou.

Que novidade! Ultimamente ele só vive em reunião Moema? mas continue. – Moema sentou-se no chão e continuou.

Na hora que eu tava saindo...eu esbarrei num homem,NOSSA!UAU! Só de lembrar me arrepio toda com aquele homem! Ele era bem branco e tinha um cabelo muito preto na altura do ombro e tinha nariz grande usava uma roupa preta e... – Janaína olhou espantada para irmã e falou.

Moema? Para com isso vai?Você vai casar lembra?. – Moema com gestos de nervosismo falou.

Eu sei! Mas aquele homem mexeu comigo Janaína, eu não tiro ele da cabeça...imagina que eu fiquei parada ali olhando pra ele que nem uma idiota, eu olhava, olhava...teve uma hora que ele falou comigo eu nem lembro o que foi mas era uma voz, AI! Me deu uma coisa...sei lá, é como se eu fosse dele e de mais ninguém... o meu coração acelerou na hora...Você acredita em amor a primeira vista?. – Janaína falou alto.

Moema? Ahhh não ! Nas portas do casamento você me diz que se apaixonou por um cara que você viu uma vez na casa de chá, você nem sabe o nome dele?Poupe-me né?.

Não fala assim vai? Tá me fazendo sentir culpada! Assim fica parecendo que eu trai o Rick pô!. – Janaína ainda emburrada com a irmã fala.

Ahhh! Por favor né? Tira isso da sua cabecinha, você vai casar! E nem pense em voltar lá! Você já tem o seu amor Moema!.

Severo também ficou perturbado com aquela moça olhando para ele,por que ele notou que o olhar dela não era de espanto ou reprovação mas era olhar de desejo por ele.


	5. Em casamentos tudo pode acontecer

**CAP 5 Em casamentos tudo pode acontecer, tudo mesmo.**

Moema não sossegou com aquela visão, aquele homem mexeu demais com ela à noite depois do jantar ela e Richard resolveram dar uma passada na futura casa deles, fizeram amor mas Richard notou que Moema estava estranha e distante perguntou.

O que você tem querida?. – Moema respondeu rápida.

Estou ansiosa pro casamento...é isso!. - No dia seguinte ela não resistiu à tentação e foi até o _Ling Jun_ foi no mesmo horário que tinha visto o tal homem, ficou lá até 15:30 e nada dele aparecer,ela voltou para casa desconsolada quando sua irmã perguntou.

Foi atrás dele né? Eu sei que foi! Para com isso Moema! Você vai casar, maninha!. – Moema entre lágrimas falou.

Eu fui tá? Mas ele não foi lá! Eu não vou mais, pronto! Não vou mais pensar nele. – Janaína sorriu satisfeita e falou.

Ainda bem! bom vou me arrumar afinal hoje tem show das esquisitonas e o Gui conseguiu camarote pra nós dois e pra irmã dele.

Dias antes do casamento Rony mandou uma carta para Harry perguntando como ele estava e aproveitou para coloca-lo a par dos acontecimentos.

_Fala Harry! _

_E aí amigo? Tudo beleza? Eu espero que sim _

_Sua cicatriz voltou a doer?. _

_Bem eu e meus irmãos estamos tentando ver se papai sabe alguma coisa mas ele não conta nada em casa, Dumbledore esteve aqui ele e papai conversaram por horas, só sei que depois disso meu pai pediu para que eu mandasse uma carta pra você, avisando que dia 21 de Julho nós iremos buscá-lo. _

_Fora isso, Hermione ainda não me escreveu lá da Áustria e dia 20 todos nós vamos no casamento de uma sobrinha da McGonagall,ela foi minha curandeira imagina só? E a irmã dela namora o Gui._

_O legal disso tudo é que Fred e George compraram vestes boas pra mim e Gina e dessa vez, pelo menos vergonha eu não vou passar. _

_Um abração do seu amigão _

_Rony Weasley_

Dumbledore chamou Severo em sua sala o fez sentar e falou.

Severo preciso de um favor seu!. – Severo respondeu prontamente.

Pode falar!. – Dumbledore sorriu.

Infelizmente acho que não poderei estar presente no casamento de minha afilhada é que recebi uma coruja do Minstro da Magia de Uganda, ele quer se reunir em caráter de urgência comigo, então pensei que você poderia me representar.

O casamento de sua afilhada? Aquela pirralha da foto?Quando acontecerá?. – Severo perguntou friamente e de maneira insatisfeita.

Bem será depois de amanhã, eu já mandei uma coruja avisando que não vou e que mandaria um representante.

Fazer o que? Eu vou então!. – Severo respondeu impaciente.

E finalmente o dia do casamento de Moema chegou o jardim de sua casa estava todo decorado, Moema já estava pronta todos os convidados estavam chegando e se ajeitando nos bancos do jardim, ela via tudo de longe e estava muito feliz mas a visão daquele homem ainda vinha em sua mente e logo pensou _"Isso é bobagem, eu amo o Richard"_ ela desceu para tirar algumas fotos no jardim quando sua mãe lhe avisou.

Filha acho que o Richard chegou! Entra e espera ele ir pro altar!. – Moema sorriu enquanto sua família ia para o jardim tomar suas posições no altar. – Moema com seu longo vestido branco terminava de se ajeitar e procurava o buquê o achou no quarto da irmã numa escrivaninha próxima a janela, ela foi fechar a cortina da janela quando viu a seguinte cena. – Richard estava aos amassos com uma mulher loira, Moema não pensou duas vezes desceu até lá,enquanto isso na outra parte do jardim Janaína perguntava.

Cadê o noivo? A Moema tá lá em cima esperando!. – O pai de Moema foi até o quarto dela para avisá-la que não descesse ainda, não a viu por lá desceu e falou para a mulher num cantinho.

Moema não está no quarto!. – Jaci com uma certa ansiedade na voz disse.

O jeito é esperar os dois né?. – Moema chegou perto do casal de modo que eles não a viram se aproximar começou a bater palmas e falou alto.

BONITO! Então estas são as suas reuniões Richard? Hein? Como você faz uma coisa dessas no dia do nosso casamento? E quem é essa aí?. – A mulher protesta.

Epa! Querida! Eu tenho nome tá? Me chamo Keyla Jones!. – Moema começou a chorar.

Você vivia me dizendo que odiava ela seu CACHORRO! VAGABUNDO! PORQUE? Porque tá fazendo isso comigo? E você VAGABA de QUINTA!. – Richard estava totalmente sem graça e falou.

Eu...eu...ia te contar mas faltou coragem e... – Keyla interrrompeu.

Escuta aqui ouu...Vagaba de quinta o caramba! Tenho culpa de ser mais gostosa? . - Moema olhava furiosa para os dois e interrompeu.

Você mais gostosa? Realiza tá meu bem! Ridícula!E você Richard tava esperando o que pra me contar? Quando essa palhaçada começou?. - Richard olhava atônito para Moema que estava espumando de raiva.

Eu não sei quando eu ia te contar! Eu gosto de você mas essas coisas acontecem..me apaixonei pela Keyla mas sentia que ainda te amava, eu amo as duas. – Keyla então falou.

Richard! Ou eu ou ela? Eu já te disse que não vou aceitar o papel de amante. – Richard olhava para Keyla e dela para Moema quando ela falou.

Quer saber? Vocês se merecem! Eu devia ter te traído Rick! Assim você ia me dar valor!. – Moema se aproximou de Richard de tão nervosa esqueceu que estava com a varinha no buquê,ela lhe deu um tapa na cara, pegou Keyla que ia fugindo e falou.

Volta aqui sua Piranha!. – Moema de repente lembrou-se de murmurar um feitiço fazendo com que Keyla parasse momentaneamente, Moema a alcançou pegou-a por um dos braços e falou.

Fique quietinha! Eu sou uma bruxa e posso fazer muitas coisas desagradáveis com você. Moema a arrastou até onde se encontravam os convidados e gritou.

NÃO VAI TER MAIS CASAMENTO!. – Todos olharam espantados e falaram em uníssono.

OHHH!. – Richard chegou atrás de Moema o viu e falou.

Explica Richard o porque? EXPLICA!. – Moema continuava segurando Keyla, Richard estava pra lá de embaraçado quando Keyla conseguiu se soltar de Moema, Severo Snape tinha acabado de chegar sentou –se num canto e olhou diretamente para a noiva chorosa e a reconheceu era ela a moça da casa de chá, reparou no quanto ela estava linda mas notou também que o clima estava tenso quando escutou a mulher loira falar alto.

EU E O NOIVO SOMOS AMANTES!. – Mais uma vez o coro se manifestou.

OHHH!. – Os pais do noivo olhavam sem entender e morreram de vergonha, os pais de Moema e Minerva também olhavam sem saber o que dizer, Janaína que estava ao lado de Guilherme falou.

Que papelão hein Richard? Seu traíra!. – Richard só ficou calado enquanto todos olhavam para ele o reprovando quando Moema falou.

Eu vou sair daqui! Não quero ver a sua cara nunca mais Richard!. – Então ele perguntou.

Pra onde você vai?. – Moema respondeu.

Ainda pergunta? VAGABUNDO! PILANTRA! Como fui IDIOTA!. – Moema saiu correndo chorando nem notou a presença de Severo Snape, a mãe de Moema mais Minerva falaram.

Vamos atrás dela!. – Peter foi e falou para a filha.

Não vai filha!. – Moema falou apenas.

Eu quero ficar sozinha!. – E foi embora nisto Guilherme olha para a namorada e fala.

É pelo visto na festa acabou né?. – Janaína olhou triste para ele e falou.

Aí Gui! Que vergonha! A sua família toda aqui e acontece uma coisa dessas!. – Guilherme a consolou.

Bem em casamento pode acontecer de tudo! Mas venha, vamos pra junto de minha família. – Guilherme se juntou aos Weasley's e Molly falou para Janaína.

Pobrezinha da sua irmã!. – Do outro lado a família de Richard falava.

Que papelão Richard! Jogou a honra da família Alastaire na lama, por uma libertinagem?. – O pai de Richard estava furioso enquanto isso Minerva aproximou-se de Severo Snape e lhe falou.

Ainda bem que Dumbledore não pode vir! Que horror! Por Merlin! Pobre Moema!. – Severo apenas falou.

- Já que não vai haver cerimônia estou me retirando!. – Minerva concordou com a cabeça,Severo saiu e aparatou longe da casa. - Enquanto isso Moema andava a esmo pegou carona numa caminhonete caindo aos pedaços com um velho muito sinistro dentro dela que perguntou numa voz rouca.

Pra onde moça?. – Moema respondeu no automático.

Londres!. – Ela ficou muda durante todo o trajeto, chegando em Londres o velho falou.

Já estamos em Londres!. – Moema desceu chorando e começou a andar a esmo novamente. – Na casa dela todos já davam ares de preocupação quando Minerva falou.

Ela tava tão contente por que ia casar, ela tá demorando pra dar notícias Jaci!.

Severo quando aparatou não voltou para Hogsmeade foi à Londres, na mesma casa de chá não sabia o porque fez aquilo, mas tinha a sensação de que podia encontrar Moema ali, ele sentou pediu um chá e ficou cerca de meia hora e pensou _"Isso é uma tremenda besteira" "Porque estou pensando nela?"_ pagou o chá com moedas trouxas que haviam sobrado de sua visita anterior e aparatou para o Beco Diagonal logo Severo saiu Moema chegou e encostou-se no vidro do lugar começou a chorar pensando por onde andava seu moreno _"E se eu tivesse falado com ele?"_ _"Não tivesse ficado parada olhando feito besta?" _pensou , tomou o rumo pro Beco Diagonal, entrou de cara no Caldeirão Furado, todos a olharam e ela nada falou em seguida um velho falou.

Quero só ver! Quem vai desafiar o Garret no desafio do Firewhisky? Algum candidato?.


	6. Um Firewhisky atrás do outro

**CAP 6 Um Firewhisky atrás do outro **

Moema se manifestou.

Eu! Eu desafio o Garret!. – Todos olharam descrentes e o velho falou.

Você? Hahaha! Só pode estar louca! Você não agüenta nem um gole mocinha!. – Moema olhou seria e falou.

Pode apostar que agüento!. – Moema se sentou perto do homem e falou. – Pode por Firewhisky vamos ver quem ganha!. – E assim Moema tomou seu primeiro gole sem fraquejar, em seguida foi Garret e a aposta foi se estendendo até que Severo chegou no momento em que um velho gritava.

E a vencedora é...qual seu nome mesmo minha filha?. – Moema pra lá de bêbada respondeu.

Mo...Mo... – O velho falou.

É Momo?. – Moema respondeu cambaleando.

Não... se... seu besta... é Moema!Hic! E cadê meu prêmio? Vou tomá mais uma ga...rrafaaaaaa!. – Um velho de monóculo entregou um saco de galeões pra ela que gritou numa voz pastosa . – O Tom mais uma garrafaaaa!. –Moema falou cambaleando. - Hoje eu vou detonar hahahahaha! Vou tomar tudo mesmo! Mais uma ro...ro...dadaaaa! Um vivaaaa aos cafageestessss! Hic! Homem é tudo piiiilantraaaa! Nenhum prestaaaa!. – Moema sentou-se no balcão e começou a tomar seus goles e continuou. – Moema virou-se e viu o moreno da casa de chá, ela sorriu e falou com um bafo enorme e cambaleando.

Oi bonitaumm! O bonitão do chá eu conheço vocêee! Hic!. – Moema dava tapinhas no braço de Severo quando este falou irônico.

A senhorita está completamente bêbada! Não conheço mulheres bêbadas. – Moema apontou o dedo para ele e falou.

Não encheeee o meu sacooo! Hic! hahahahaha!. – Moema ria feito idiota e ainda apontando o dedo para Severo falou. – E...eu...eu...vooo bebe o quanto eu quiserrrrrr, não é da sua conta! Afinal...afiiinalll tudoooo sabeee...tudooooo é uma grandessíssima merdaaaa!Cafajeste!Homemm! Numm prestaaa... – Severo lhe respondeu.

Não ligo a mínima pra você sua louca!Por mim você pode beber até... E de repente ouviu um barulho e concluiu sua fala. – Cair!. – Severo riu cinicamente e os outros viram Moema caída no chão do Caldeirão Furado e num impulso sem pensar Severo falou.

Podem deixar! Eu dou um jeito nessa bêbada escandalosa,eu conheço a família dela. – Tom chegou perto dele e falou.

Toma! leva essa poção é pra ressaca. – Tom entregou a poção nas mãos de Severo e continuou a falar. – Coisa que detesto é ver mulher bêbada e essa moça bebeu feito um homem. – Severo nada falou apenas a levantou do chão e a carregou, Tom o dono do estabelecimento estava atrás deles e falou. – O único quarto que está vago é o cinco!. – Tom tomou a frente, abriu a porta quando Severo falou.

Eu pago as despesas da moça, não se preocupe!. – Tom saiu do quarto deixando Severo sozinho com Moema que ainda falava coisas desconexas.

O amor não...não existe Hic! O bonitãooo a gente vai transar hein? Hic! Tá tudo ro...rodandoooo!. – Severo deixou Moema jogada na cama e a fez engolir poção de ressaca ele se sentou numa poltrona e mesmo com ela naquele estado sentiu atração e afeição por ela e do nada lembrou-se de uma situação que havia vivido, quando jovem, Severo adormeceu e sonhou que estava em Hogwarts, estava em seu corpo de agora olhando para a jovem Bellatrix que ria da cara dele quando Severo falou.

"_Sua imprestável! Não continuará rindo de mim! Vai pagar o que fez comigo!"_. – Bellatrix falou entre risos.

"_Duvido! Você é uma piada Snape! Tem muito que aprender no quesito sexual e ainda achou que eu estava apaixonada por você? Hahaha!"_. – Severo a olhava com raiva quando de repente Bellatrix sumiu e Severo se viu num outro lugar mais precisamente numa aconchegante sala onde havia uma lareira acesa de repente Moema chegou vestida de noiva o abraçou falando.

"_Você demorou querido! Onde estava?._ – Severo falou confuso.

"_Eu...eu...fui dar uma volta...falei pra você._– Moema falou sorrindo.

"_Vem amorzão! Vamos jantar...tem aquela torta que você gosta...Ahhh! As crianças mandaram lembranças falei com elas hoje pela lareira...estão adorando a casa da tia Minerva"_. – Severo perguntou confuso.

"_Crianças? Quantas são?". _ – Moema responde meio brava.

"_Severo? Nossos quatro filhos! Duas meninas e dois meninos...Severo que, que tá acontecendo?"._ – Severo olhou para um porta retratos onde ele estava junto de Moema e quatro crianças, de repente todo aquele calor daquela casa foi desaparecendo, a imagem de Moema ficou difusa tudo se escureceu, Severo acordou de repente, assustado olhou para a janela onde a manhã dava seus primeiros sinais, voltou a olhar para a cama, viu Moema dormindo a sono solto com a maquiagem toda borrada ele a olhou mais um pouco e pensou _"Imagina ela nunca ia querer algo comigo". _


	7. A bebedeira vem antes e a vergonha depoi

**CAP 7 A bededeira vem antes e a vergonha depois **

Moema acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto e com um gosto horrível na boca, levantou devagar olhou o relógio onde os ponteiros marcavam 10:40 e pensou _"Que eu to fazendo aqui?" _ olhou para si mesma e a roupa de noiva ainda estava nela e pensou mais uma vez _"Será que eu casei_?_"_ _"Não é possível depois de tudo que o Rick aprontou?"_ Moema foi até o pequeno banheiro em frente e viu a sua cara com a maquiagem toda borrada e pensou mais uma vez _"Credo eu virei um trasgo!"_ e falou baixo.

Que situação! E começou a lavar seu rosto quando ouviu o barulho de alguém entrando e falou alto.

Olha Rick casar com você foi um erro, não dá! Eu não quero mais você! Fica com a sua amante tá? Você sempre soube que coisa que não suporto é traição e mesmo assim você foi lá e traiu né? Pra que isso? Eu ainda não consigo entender o porque? A gente vai no cartório e pede a separação...agora! E você não diz nada? Rick? Richard?. – Moema saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com Severo Snape o moreno que ela tinha visto na casa de chá, a cara dela foi de espanto total quando ela perguntou.

Você é o rapaz da casa de chá! Olha eu vou ser direta...a gente transou? Aí Meu Merlin! Que vergonha! Olha eu tava bêbada e não sei o que tava fazendo, me desculpe!. – Severo a olhou com desdém e respondeu.

CLARO!que não! Eu posso ser de tudo menos aproveitador de mulheres, ainda mais uma bêbada escandalosa que me causou um prejuízo de 60 galeões!. – Moema ficou sem graça e falou.

Desculpa! Mas enfiei o pé na jaca mesmo! Tudo por causa daquele...daquele filho da p... Desgraçado! Desculpa a raiva mas eu bem que queria dar uma Crucius naqueles dois ! Arrree! Me traiu com uma vagabunda no dia do meu casamento! Depois me vem com aquele papinho de _"Eu gosto das duas!"_Acho que ele queria um harém não é possível._ – _Moema fez uma pausa e continuou. – Eu fui tão imbecil!. – Severo sentado na poltrona falou.

Sei que está com muita raiva mas toda vez que a senhorita tiver uma decepção e correr pra garrafa de Firewhisky, desse jeito estará perdida, vai acabar fixando residência em St Mungos. – Severo levantou-se e continuou. – O café ainda está quente está ali em cima da escrivaninha, é melhor tomar antes que esfrie, tome bastante café assim se livra do bafo de bebida. – Severo deu pequeno riso irônico.

Bafo? Minha nossa! Valeu pelo café!. – Moema começou o seu desjejum da manhã e continuou conversando entre uma engolida e outra. – Então! À uma hora dessas aqueles dois pilantras devem estar curtindo o cruzeiro pro Caribe! aquelazinha vai curtir as Bahamas as minhas custas, eu paguei metade dessa viagem!. – Fui tão besta! Como eu não percebi?. – Ela olhava para Severo enquanto tomava o último gole de café e comia muffins. - Severo apenas falou.

A paixão é um mal que nos deixa cego! Por isso fico com razão, pois é algo que posso ver o que acontece. – Moema balançou a cabeça e falou.

Pode ser mas...concordo em termos, se apaixonar é bom o que pega mais é a confiança, confiei demais e deu no que deu é como diz na frase _"O corno sempre é o último a saber!"_. - Severonão se conteve e soltou um riso Moema viu e falou.

Ahh! Não ri não vai? É a verdade fazer o que?Até que isso teve um lado bom. – Severo falou.

Realmente! O lado bom é que a senhorita ganhou muitos galeões de seus amigos bêbados. – Moema falou.

Você é sempre assim? Desse jeito meio irônico? meio ahh sei lá!. – Snape respondeu normalmente.

Sim! Ahhh! você ganhou 900 Galeões naquela brincadeirinha de ontem. – Moema se espantou.

Jura? Eu nem lembro como vim parar aqui só lembro de ter gritado com aquele traste, armei o maior barraco! Olha eu não sou daquele jeito tá? tudo que fiz foi por raiva...Justificada!. – Severo falou irônico.

Eu vi tudo, eu fui ao seu _"Casamento"_ tsc! Tsc! Tsc! Que patético! A paixão é patética!. – Moema ficou vermelha de vergonha e falou.

Não fala assim vai? Mas que mico! Você viu tudo! Como eu não te vi? Que vergonha! Você deve tá achando que sou uma louca varrida não é?. – Severo falou.

Eu não acho nada! Todo mundo tem o seu instante de insanidade. – Moema olhava ainda morta de vergonha quando falou.

Porque não usou do dinheiro que ganhei? Gastou do seu dinheiro comigo, de repente você precisava pra alguma emergência? E eu te dei prejuízo!. – Severo respondeu olhando-a nos olhos.

Esta foi uma emergência! Apesar do prejuízo uma emergência...agora se apresse porque já avisei a sua família que você está a caminho. – Moema sorriu sem jeito e o abraçou bem forte e Severo mesmo não admitindo adorou aquilo depois do abraço Moema perguntou.

Como é seu nome?. – Ele respondeu.

Severo Snape!. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Nome chique o seu! O meu é Moema...Moema da Silva McGonagall. – Os dois entraram na lareira e Severo perguntou.

Onde fica mesmo sua casa?.

Residência dos McGonagall,Gloucestershire!. – Moema jogou o pó de flu e minutos depois eles apareceram e a família toda de Moema estava lá esperando então Jaci falou.

Graças a Deus! Ficamos tão preocupados com você!. – Severo reparou na decoração da casa e achou tudo muito diferente, Moema notou e falou.

Minha mãe é trouxa e índia descendente de uma tribo do Brasil!. – Jaci sorriu e falou mais uma vez.

Obrigada por traze-la! Desculpe o trabalho. – Severo falou.

Trabalho nenhum eu a encontrei e cumpri o dever de avisa-los. – Minerva sorriu e falou.

Severo Snape é um dos professores de Hogwarts é extremamente competente!. – Foi à vez de Peter falar.

Porque não fica para almoçar? Não aceito não como resposta! É comida de ontem que ficou aí, se você não se importa?. – Severo falou desajeitado.

Bem eu...eu realmente não esperava ficar para almoçar. – Janaína falou.

Não se preocupa! Ainda mais sobrou um monte de coisa e alguém tem que ajudar a comer né?. -Janaína fez um breve silêncio e falou para Moema. - O Rick ligou!. – Moema surpresa falou.

Ligou da onde? Do meio do oceano? Do inferno?. – Moema fez uma cara de reprovação e Janaína respondeu.

Ele não foi viajar, parece que ele está na casa de vocês alguma coisa assim... – Moema falou.

Casa dele quer dizer...mais e a loira belzebu?. – Janaína continuou a falar.

Parece que largou dele, isso ele disse ontem... imagina que ele teve cara de voltar aqui de noite?.

Que canalha! Queria levar umas _Crucius_ né? Só pode ser! Eu tive vontade de dar ontem nele, juro que tive!. – Peter então falou.

Ele falou que quer conversar com você... – Moema interrompeu.

Ótimo! Assim já faço a partilha vou levar tudo o que eu comprei...mas agora vou subir tirar esse vestido e tomar um banho...Ahhh! Janaína segura esse saco, tem 900 Galeões que eu ganhei em uma aposta.


	8. Depois do almoço a partilha

**CAP 8 Depois do almoço a partilha **

O almoço foi recheado com comida típica brasileira, Severo estranhou as iguarias ao olha-las mas depois de experimentar achou tudo muito gostoso principalmente uma mistura que para ele era inusitado de feijão e arroz, Moema estava sentada ao seu lado com roupas de trouxa mais precisamente com uma minissaia, uma regata e nos pés chinelos de dedo, Severo olhava de relance as pernas morenas de Moema. – Enquanto ainda almoçavam Minerva perguntou para ela.

Moema e quanto à proposta de ser professora de Hogwarts ainda vai aceitar?. – Moema depois de uma garfada respondeu.

Vou! Claro! preciso mudar de ares...e só preciso assinar o contrato o padrinho, não ficou de mandar coruja tia?.

Sim mandei uma a ele, que deve ter respondido mas como está em Uganda essa carta deve demorar a chegar pra você. – Moema sorriu se levantou e falou.

Bem eu to indo lá buscar minhas coisas!. – Severo levantou-se em seguida e falou.

Também preciso ir! Tarefas me aguardam em Londres! Sr McGonagall gostaria de agradecer pelo almoço e pela gentileza. – Peter sorriu e falou.

Eu tinha que lhe agradecer de alguma forma por trazer minha filha. – Peter apertou-lhe as mãos e falou. - E volte mais vezes se é da confiança de minha irmã Minerva é da minha também!. – Severo despediu-se estava indo na direção da lareira na sala quando Moema o viu e falou.

Eu te levo até a estação de trem da cidade, não se importa em andar de transporte trouxa né?. – Severo falou.

Eu estava pensando em aparatar mas como acabei de almoçar, então pensei na rede de flu. – Moema interrompeu.

Não! Vem! Vamos, eu deixo você na estação. – Severo ficou um tanto encabulado e falou.

Eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa senhorita!. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Não se preocupe! Vem, vamos lá?. – Severo concordou meio envergonhado mas concordou, os dois chegaram até uma caminhonete, Moema abriu a porta do lado direito entrou e abriu a porta do lado esquerdo, Severo entrou enquanto ela ia tirando um saco com chumaços de lã de ovelha do banco do passageiro e colocando mais junto dela quando falou. – Não repara não, mas é que meu pai depois que aposentou da vida de Auror resolveu criar ovelhas, aí ele vende esses chumaços pra uma fábrica de tecidos aqui perto e outra parte ele vende pra Hogsmeade. – Moema deu a partida na caminhonete e saiu, já dentro da cidade ela passou em frente à casa na qual não ia mais morar e falou. – Pilantra! O carro dele tá aí!. – Dois quarteirões depois Moema estacionou a caminhonete do lado de fora da estação e falou. – Tó! É pra você!. – Moema tinha uma nota de 20 libras nas mãos e Severo falou.

Senhorita McGonagall! não quero pegar do seu dinheiro eu tenho como voltar. – Ela riu e falou.

Mas eu tô te dando, é uma retribuição por você ter cuidado de mim...por favor aceita! Se não vou ficar com raiva e você já viu como eu sou quando estou com raiva!. – Moema entregou o dinheiro nas mãos de Severo e falou. – Os trens pra Londres saem de meia em meia hora, se algum trouxa ficar te olhando por causa da sua roupa não ligue e se vierem falar com você faça um sotaque de estrangeiro. – Moema o encarou com seus luminosos olhos verdes em seguida o abraçou bem forte e falou. – Boa Viagem! E não se preocupe em 50 minutos você chega em Victória Station. - Severo ainda meio encabulado falou.

Obrigado! Até Hogwarts! . – Moema riu virou- se e mais uma vez falou.

Até lá!. – Antes de entrar na estação Severo acompanhou a caminhonete de Moema até ela dobrar a esquina, então só depois disso ele entrou na estação. – Moema chegou na casa em que Richard a esperava, ela entrou devagar e na sala se deparou com ele ainda vestido na roupa de noivo que estava toda desalinhada, Richard correu até Moema e abraçou-lhe as pernas falando.

Me perdoa? Por Favor Moema? Me perdoa!. – Moema o olhou sem jeito e falou chorosa.

Me solta Rick! Eu vim pegar as minhas coisas. – Richard falou nervoso.

Ah não! Eu quero mais uma chance, vamos tentar de novo?. – Moema balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou.

Rick! Não piora as coisas vai? Eu não quero voltar! O que você fez foi grave! Eu perdi a confiança que tinha em você e mesmo se a gente voltasse eu sempre ia ficar com dúvida sobre você e eu não quero ter um relacionamento desse jeito. – Moema ajeitou os longos cabelos e falou. – Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas com licença!. – Moema com a varinha falou. – _Accio Malas_!. – Umas quatro malas grandes vieram até ela quando Richard falou.

É isso mesmo que você quer?. – Moema apenas afirmou com a cabeça quando pegou uma caixa de papelão vazia e começou a colocar alguns objetos quando Richard a olhou triste e falou.

Esse disco tem a nossa música!. – Moema o olhou e continuou arrumando as coisas na caixa quando perguntou de modo jocoso.

Cadê a Keyla Jones?. – Richard abraçou Moema por trás e falou.

Ela me deixou! Ela não tem importância... mas você tem!. – Moema falou nervosa.

Me larga!. – Moema começou a chorar e entre lágrimas falou. –Você achou o que? Que eu não tinha sentimentos? Que eu nunca ia descobrir? Eu sempre fui tão legal com você! Eu te amava pô! E o que você fez? Jogou tudo no lixo!. – Moema pegou tudo o que pertencia a ela e colocou na parte traseira da caminhonete quando pegou seu celular e falou. – Pega! Pra onde eu vou, não vou precisar disso!. – Richard perguntou atônito.

Pra onde você vai?. – Moema o olhou chorosa e falou.

Embora Rick! Essa é última vez que quero te ver!Não me procure mais e não procure ninguém lá de casa, você não é bem vindo lá!. – Richard ficou igual uma barata tonta viu Moema dar a partida na caminhonete começou a bater no vidro da mesma e a gritar no meio da rua.

Não me deixa! Eu te amo! Me perdoa! Eu não sou nada sem você Moema!. – Moema foi embora, chegou em casa descarregou as suas coisas quando sua mãe lhe perguntou.

E como foi?. – Moema respondeu limpando as lágrimas.

Doloroso!. – Moema voltou a chorar enquanto sua mãe a abraçava acalmando-a em seguida chegou Minerva a abraçou também e falou .

Você vai superar querida! Todos nós estamos aqui torcendo!. – Moema ficou mais calma quando perguntou.

Cadê o pai e a Janaína?. – Jaci respondeu.

Janaína foi na casa do Guilherme e seu pai foi em Hogsmeade pegar um dinheiro. – Moema subiu e ficou pensando se Severo teria conseguido se virar.

Severo comprou a passagem sentou num banco da estação e esperou exatamente meia hora e de repente se lembrou de uma viagem que tinha feito com seus pais, lembrou-se também que seu pai ficou reclamando durante todo o trajeto. – O trem chegou Severo entrou e conforme ia se movimentando a paisagem do campo ia ficando para trás, Severo pegou no sono e a imagem de Moema se formou, sonhou com ela sorrindo, ela encostando sua pele morena em seu rosto branco e em seguida beijando-o com desejo quando ele acordou o trem já estava em Londres.


	9. A nova profissão de Moema

**CAP 9 A nova profissão de Moema **

Quanto a Harry ele havia chegado bem na casa dos Weasley's e lá Rony começou a contar como havia sido o casamento.

Rapaz, foi até engraçado sabia? Nunca vi a doutora McGonagall tão surtada coitada, sacanagem o que o cara fez com ela meu. – Harry falou meio inconformado.

Pô! Logo com a sobrinha da McGonagall né? Ela estudou em Hogwarts?. – Rony respondeu.

Não! Beauxbatons ela me falou uma vez que estudou lá e depois veio trabalhar aqui, ela cuidou de mim dos 8 até os 12 anos. – Harry falou.

Então ela é Pediatra?. – Rony estranhou a palavra e falou.

Pedi... o que?. – Harry explicou.

Pediatras são médicos trouxas que cuidam de crianças Rony, geralmente eles cuidam até a gente fazer 12 anos, meus tios viviam levando meu primo Duda.

Ahh tá!. – Rony então perguntou preocupado.

A Mione escreveu pra você?.

Ainda não mas acho que ela vai mandar alguma coisa no meu aniversário. – Molly entra no quarto de Rony e fala.

Harry querido! Vamos jantar, você deve estar morto de fome. – E Harry estava mesmo mas de certa forma já havia se acostumado a ficar sem comer por longos dias. – Harry jantou uma generosa porção de purê de batatas e carne assada mais tarde enquanto Rony dormia a sono solto, Harry desceu devagar para ir tomar água na cozinha foi quando avistou na sala iluminada fracamente Arthur e Molly estavam conversando.

A situação está sem controle querida! Os Dementadores estão matando trouxas, os Comensais fazendo saques e fiquei sabendo de algo terrível. – Molly olhou preocupada para o marido e perguntou.

O que foi Arthur?.

Estão colocando a cabeça de Remo Lupin a prêmio, quem me contou foi Dumbledore ele soube por Snape, parece que Lucio Malfoy está disposto a pagar 3500 galeões pra quem executar o serviço. – Molly ficou chocada.

Meu Deus!. – Harry ao ouvir aquilo ficou atordoado, subiu tentando não fazer barulho mas não foi possível ele havia esbarrado em uma mesinha que ficava perto da escada e acabou derrubando um vaso, Arthur e Molly escutaram e foram até lá e viram o garoto.

Harry?. – Arthur disse atônito.

Eu fiquei com sede e resolvi descer pra tomar água Sr.Weasley. – Arthur ainda meio atônito falou para a mulher pigarreando.

Han! Han! Querida amanhã veremos melhor essas fadas mordentes sim?. – Molly captou a mensagem e respondeu.

Claro Arthur!. – Molly e Arthur subiram e já no quarto Molly falou.

Será que Harry escutou querido?. – Arthur preocupado respondeu.

Tomara que não!. – Harry mal dormiu naquela noite se assustava com a idéia de perder mais um amigo e pensou _"Devo avisa-lo ele precisa tomar cuidado"_, então Harry pegou um pedaço de pergaminho, o pote de tinta e começou a escrever.

_Caro Lupin _

_Espero que você esteja bem, estou lhe escrevendo para dizer que tome cuidado, escutei Arthur Weasley falar que Lucio Malfoy pagará uma recompensa para quem te matar_

_TOME CUIDADO! Não suportaria a idéia de ver mais alguém que gosto morrer. _

_Um grande abraço_

_Harry Potter _

Harry pegou Edwiges que estava na gaiola enrolou o pergaminho na perninha dela que saiu voando quando a manhã já dava sinais no céu. – Harry acordou com a Sra Weasley o sacudindo e falando.

Querido! Hora do café! Venha!. – Harry abriu os olhos colocou os óculos viu que Rony não estava na cama ele deu um bocejo desceu e todos os Weasley's estavam lá à mesa então Molly falou.

Senta aí Harry! Toma! Deixei esse prato pronto pra você. – O prato estava cheio de panquecas com manteiga, ovos, bacon então Jorge falou.

Poxa mãe! Coloca mais pra mim vai?. – Molly olhou e falou.

Coloquei a quantidade que você costuma comer querido!. – Jorge protestou.

Não colocou!. – Molly olhou emburrada para o filho pegou o prato dele encheu de panquecas e falou.

Pronto!. – Gina acabava de tomar seu suco de laranja quando perguntou a seu irmão Guilherme.

Nós temos que ir mesmo na casa da sobrinha da McGonagall? Não que lá não seja legal mas eu não to a fim hoje. – Molly falou.

Tem sim Gina! Coitadinha ela deve estar precisando do nosso apoio, ainda mais que o Gui namora a irmã dela que já é praticamente da nossa família. – Gina fez uma careta emburrada e falou.

Ahhh! mãe eu queria ficar na loja do Fred e do Jorge hoje!. – Molly respondeu brava para Gina enquanto servia mais bacon para Arthur.

Não Gina! Que coisa! Seus irmãos tem milhões de coisas pra fazer na loja, você, Rony e Harry vão sair com o Gui e pronto!. – Gui se levantou da mesa e falou.

É isso aí! Eu já vou me arrumar pra ir lá galera!. – Gina, Rony e Harry se levantaram e Rony falou.

Droga minha mãe do nada arrumou esse _"passeio"_ pra gente!. – Minutos depois Gui desceu todo arrumado quando Arthur falou para ele.

Obrigado Filho! Nós não queremos que Harry e os outros saibam da reunião que vai acontecer aqui. – Arthur sorriu para o filho quando avistou Rony e Gina descendo acompanhados de Harry.

Eles usaram pó de flu para chegar a casa dos McGonagall, o primeiro a avista-los foi Jaci que olhou para a lareira os cumprimentou e falou.

Podem achar o que quiserem mas eu ainda acho muito estranho essa viagem de lareira que vocês fazem!. – Gui riu e perguntou.

Onde tá a Janinha?. – Jaci respondeu.

Deve tá ajudando o pai a tosar ovelhas, ou então está com Moema no escritório. – Ela olhou para rapaz e perguntou.

Esse de cabelo preto eu não conheço, quem é?. – Guilherme o apresentou.

Este é o Harry Potter!. – Jaci então falou admirada.

Você é o tal menino que sobreviveu,então? Nossa! Então é verdade?. – Harry olhava para a mulher sem jeito, ele ainda não era acostumado a ser apontado como o menino que sobreviveu tinha vergonha. – Janaína então chegou cumprimentou a todos e falou.

Que bom que vieram! Hoje vai ter um festival aqui na cidade é dos trouxas mas é bem bacana. – Gina começou a ficar mais entusiasmada quando Janaína continuou a falar. - Vou ver se minha irmã vai também ela precisa se animar né? Mas venham! Ela tá lá no escritório assinando o contrato pra Hogwarts. – Rony, Gina e Harry falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hogwarts?. – Janaína falou.

Sim! Ela vai trabalhar lá agora...aulas de Poções!. – Os três ficaram espantados e chegaram na porta do escritório que estava encostada e viram Moema, Minerva e Snape e a jovem falava.

Onde mais eu assino?. – Minerva falou.

Aqui querida!. – Moema assinava o pergaminho quando Janaína abriu a porta completamente e falou.

Olha quem veio te ver Moema?. - Moema olhou, sorriu e falou.

Olha só! E aí Gui tudo legal?. – Snape viu Harry e logo sua feição se fechou, Harry também fez o mesmo quando Minerva falou.

Bem eu acho que é só isso Moema!. – Moema sorriu e tornou a falar.

Bem então agora eu sou oficialmente da escola né?. – Minerva sorriu e falou.

Sim querida!. – Minerva olhou para os garotos e os cumprimentou polidamente quando falou. – Moema vou sair e volto depois do almoço, você avisa seus pais?.

Claro tia!. – Minerva estava se encaminhando para fora do escritório, quando Severo falou.

Lhe acompanharei Minerva, também tenho que ir!. – Severo novamente olhou de modo frio para Harry quando Moema falou.

Você também vai ?Ahhh! podia ficar pra almoçar professor?. – Severo a olhou desajeitado e falou.

Realmente não posso deveres me aguardam senhorita!. – Moema ficou triste e falou.

Que pena! Fica pra próxima então?. – Moema se despediu da tia lhe dando beijos no rosto e fez o mesmo com Severo e ainda aproveitou para abraça-lo, depois disso ele a olhou encabulado e ela com paixão, depois que Severo e Minerva saíram do escritório Moema perguntou para Rony.

Você ainda tem as crises de bronquite?. – Rony respondeu.

Não tive mais! Ainda bem. – Moema sorriu e Guilherme lhe falou.

Vamos mais tarde no festival?. - Moema acenou a cabeça positivamente.


	10. A reunião da Ordem e o ataque ao Festiva

**CAP 10 A Reunião da Ordem e o Ataque ao festival trouxa **

Eles chegaram na cidade a festa rolava solta era a Comemoração do Festival das Framboesas que eram comuns nessa época do ano, havia barracas onde se vendiam geléias,outras vendiam doces e sorvetes todos feitos de framboesa além de iguarias salgadas, uma banda trouxa estava no palco tocando quando Guilherme falou.

Legal! Muito legal aqui!. – Rony olhava admirado para tudo.

Enquanto isso na casa dos Weasley's na pequena sala estavam reunidos os donos dela, Minerva McGonagall, Severo Snape, Dumbledore, Remo Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks,Quim Schackebolt e Alastor Moody. – Então Lupin falou.

Recebi uma carta de Harry falando para que eu tomasse cuidado. – Molly então olhou para Arthur e falou.

Então ele ouviu a nossa conversa de ontem querido?. – Arthur balançou a cabeça positivamente e Severo falou.

Potter sempre tem que se meter em tudo!. – Molly olhou reprovadora e Dumbledore continuou.

O fato é que tudo está de cabeça pra baixo o Ministro da Magia de Uganda disse que os Comensais de lá também fugiram e se juntaram com os Comensais daqui!. – Moody pigarreou e protestou.

Esse Ministro novo que puseram no lugar do Fudge não faz nada? Se fosse eu botava tudo pra correr! Humpf!. – Minerva então falou.

O problema é que por mais que não queremos admitir, estamos nas mãos deles, eles estão vindo com tudo!. – Tonks falou também.

Mas eu,Remo e Quim conseguimos impedir a maioria dos ataques dos Comensais!. – Dumbledore coçou a longa barba e perguntou.

O Ministro ainda está deixando os fugitivos naquele galpão em Brixton?. – Quim respondeu.

Sim está! E todos os dias reforçamos com feitiços lá. – A reunião se estenderia por um longo tempo. – Enquanto isso o Festival em Gloucestershire rolava a todo vapor.

Uhuuu! Demais essa banda!. – Gina falou contente, Moema prestava atenção na banda também quando sentiu um cutucão no ombro.

Que bom que você veio querida!. – Moema olhou e falou.

Você queria o que? Que eu ficasse trancada em casa chorando?. – Richard falou.

Não! Claro que não! Mas se você não foi embora da cidade como falou pra mim é porque ainda gosta de mim. – Moema deu um bufo de raiva e falou.

Pelo contrário, você me dá náuseas Richard! Larga do meu pé! Que saco!. – Richard não desistiu e falou.

Eu comprei um presente pra você, vai lá em casa?.

Não acredito? Como você é cara de pau! Olha a gente não tem mais o que falar. – Moema voltou a prestar atenção na música quando de repente o tempo fechou e pessoas começaram a gritar.

Dementadores!. – Exclamou Janaína que se aproximou da irmã, Harry começou a se sentir mal Moema, Janaína e Guilherme empunharam a varinha e juntos gritaram.

_Expecto Patronum!. _– O patrono de cada um deles saiu da varinha e afastou mais de cem Dementadores. – Eles foram embora e os trouxas que estavam perto de Gui,Moema e Janaína começaram se perguntar.

Mas o que foi isso? Terá sido ataque terrorista?. – Moema viu Harry desmaiado no chão e acordou-o com tapinhas leves no rosto quando perguntou.

Está melhor?. – Harry falou.

Acho que estou!. – Gui e Janaína o ajudaram a se levantar e Moema falou.

Precisamos achar a barraca de chocolates!. – Logo eles acharam e Moema comprou para Harry a maior barra. – Quando voltaram para casa de Moema o comentário não foi outro se não.

Vocês viram como eles avançaram?. – Rony falou impressionado quando Peter respondeu.

Droga! Eles não estão perdoando nada. – No dia seguinte a noticia do ataque em Gloucester havia saído no Profeta Diário.

_Festival Trouxa é invadido por Dementadores_

_O Festival da Framboesa de Gloucestershire, recebeu ontem convidados nada agradáveis, Mais de 100 Dementadores começaram a atacar, eles foram afugentados por três bruxos que estavam na região acompanhados por Harry Potter_.

Janaína leu a notícia e falou para todos da casa.

Olha só a gente aqui no jornal!. – Moema olhou ainda com um certo medo.

- Quando tudo isso vai parar?. – Moema falou preocupada.


	11. A volta de Hermione

**CAP 11 À volta de Hermione e o aniversário de Harry **

Hermione foi à casa dos Weasley's para a festa que eles tinham preparado para o aniversário de Harry . – E os dois contaram tudo o que havia acontecido na ausência dela. – Ela por sua vez falou admirada.

Professora nova de poções? Então provavelmente Snape ficou com cargo de DCAT?. – Os dois olharam para ela e deram um muxoxo e ela continuou. – Essa tal Moema tem atitude! Não quis saber mais do cara.

Na festa de Harry outros convidados chegaram Moema e Janaína vieram trazendo presentes para ele, Moema entregou o dela.

Parabéns Harry!. – Harry abriu o pacote e tirou uma camisa vermelha com listras amarelas então Moema falou.

Minha tia disse que você é da Grifinória, então achei que essa camisa combinava!. – Harry agradeceu e falou.

É acho que vai combinar sim!. – De Janaína Harry ganhou meias de lã e ela falou.

São das ovelhas que meu pai cria!. – Harry também agradeceu Molly chegou e falou.

Ohhh! Você veio querida e como está?. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Ahh! Indo né? Meu ex-noivo ainda me procura mas eu dei um chega pra lá nele, não dá né Sra Weasley , ele pisou na bola feio comigo. – Molly falou concordando.

Com certeza! Isso é imperdoável! Mas pegue...pegue estes salgados!. – Moema pegou e comeu quando Hermione se aproximou dela e perguntou.

Você estudou em Hogwarts?. – Moema solicita respondeu.

Não! Em Beauxbatons! É que logo que me formei vim trabalhar aqui em St Mungos atendendo as crianças, atendi o Rony e a Gina quando eram menores.

Ahhh! Bem Rony e Harry me disseram que sua mãe é trouxa? Meus pais também são sabe!. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Então temos algo em comum! Minha mãe é descendente de uma tribo indígena trouxa no Brasil e foi professora de História da Arte Pré-Colombiana ela dava aulas na Universidade de Sourbonne na França. – Hermione se espantou.

Uauu!. – Moema sorriu e foi sua vez de perguntar.

E seus pais o que fazem?.

São dentistas!. – Moema animada falou.

Que bacana! Tratamento de graça. – Hermione sorriu e falou.

É isso é a vantagem! Mas e você animada para dar aulas?.

É...estou vai ser diferente de tudo o que eu já fiz! Que ano você vai cursar lá?. – Hermione respondeu.

Sexto ano!. – A festa de estendeu até a noite Moema e Janaína foram embora às 19:00. – Hermione ficou até às 20:00.


	12. A hora da despedida

**CAP 12 A hora da despedida **

Moema resolveu ir para Hogwarts no inicio de Agosto, queria assim aproveitar e conhecer o Castelo onde daria aulas, no dia anterior a sua partida depois de um animado jantar ela fechou a porta do quarto e falou com a irmã.

Maninha! Sabe aquele cara da casa de chá?. – Janaína falou.

Sei! E até me arrependo de ter dito pra você esquecer ele. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Ele esteve aqui! Bobinha!Trouxe o Contrato de Hogwarts. – Janaína olhou para Moema e perguntou.

Como assim? Peraí?. – Janaína ficou pensativa e falou. – Não me diga que é aquele tal de Severo Snape?.

Isso aí!. – Janaína chegou perto da irmã e falou.

Credo! Moema aquele homem é muito feio! Nheca! E tem uma napa! E o cabelo seboso?. – Moema não achou muita graça e falou.

Mas ele me chamou a atenção! Não é um Gilderoy Lockart, mas tem um charme arrebatador! Eu não paro de pensar nele é como se eu estivesse ligada a ele sabe?. – Janaína começou a rir sem parar e falou entre uma risada e outra.

Charme arrebatador? Hahahahahaha! Só você mesmo Moema! Aí que barato!. – Moema falou.

Dãaa!Não ri não! E se ele for seu cunhado, já pensou?. – Janaína ainda caindo na risada falou.

O Moema e como que vai ser na hora do vamô vê? Archote apagado? Saco na cabeça? _"Ouuuu Severinho!" "Isso é o seu nariz ou o seu bilau?"_ Hahahahaha!. – Moema olhou a irmã com olhos arregalados e falou.

Janaína? Ahhnn! Não tem graça! Imagina se ele for um vulcão? Aqueles que sabem o que fazer com uma mulher!. – Janaína não parava de rir e falou.

Você é Hilária! Credo se a cara dele já é daquele jeito imagina o resto do corpo? Ele deve esconder muita coisa ali...o cara é branco feito cera de vela, anda com roupa fechada...de repente ele tem um alien na barriga que sai assim e crauuuu! Hahahahahaha! Não quero nem imaginar vocês transando.

Na manhã seguinte Moema arrumou as coisas estava se despedindo de todos quando Minerva falou.

Moema semana que vem estarei lá! Enquanto isso quem te ajudará é o professor Snape. – Moema deu um sorriso de satisfação e entrou na lareira, ela ia para o Caldeirão Furado e de lá pegaria o Expresso de Hogwarts que ia até Hogsmeade.

Já no trem ela ajeitou suas coisas, e esperou a partida do mesmo, Moema havia se arrumado elegantemente afinal Severo estaria esperando por ela em Hogsmeade. – Quanto a Severo, ele estava se arrumando para espera-la colocou uma capa verde escura no lugar da habitual negra a tirou e pensou _"Oras pra que isso?" "Não posso deixar ela me tirar do sério" "Mas que ela é uma bela mulher isso é!"_. – Moema continuava a viajar no trem e à tarde o carrinho da mulher gorda passou cheio de doces ela olhou e perguntou.

Não tem nada assim...light?. – A mulher gorda olhou e falou.

Como assim light?.

Sem ser tão doce é por que a senhora sabe que esses doces engordam né? E eu não to a fim de engordar. – A velha gorda procurou no carrinho, procurou e achou.

Tem salada de frutas, são 3 sicles o copinho!. – Moema pegou o dinheiro e entregou a velha,que saiu e Moema abriu o potinho e começou a comer da salada. – Moema adormeceu sonhou que estava na casa de chá esperava por Severo ela estava no mesmo lugar de sempre vendo as pessoas que passavam na rua e elas passavam correndo por causa da chuva forte, ela esperou muito e resolveu sair na chuva mesmo, estava ensopada quando esbarrou em Severo que também estava molhado, Moema se aproximou para beija-lo quando sentiu um cutucão do maquinista.

Moça! Moça! Já chegamos em Hogsmeade!. – Moema acordou se levantou pegou a gaiola com sua coruja,pegou seu malão,desceu do trem e viu que lá fora realmente tinha chovido olhou para ver se via Severo mas não havia nenhum sinal dele, Moema começou a ficar ansiosa, sentiu o coração apertar como se quisesse ver alguém que amasse muito foi quando ela pensou _"Como posso amar alguém com quem troquei poucas palavras eu nem conheço ele direito?" "Mas...ahh! O que importa? O que importa é o que eu sinto"_. – Moema esperou ansiosamente por dez minutos foi quando viu ele surgir, ao vê-lo seus olhos verdes brilharam ela sorriu e como numa cena de filme foi correndo até ele e o abraçou, Severo ficou sem ação então ainda meio embaraçado pigarreou e falou.

Ham! Ham! Senhorita desculpe-me a demora mas é que por causa da chuva a rua principal está cheia de lama e a carruagem anda mais lentamente. – Moema sorriu e continuou olhando Severo de um jeito apaixonado quando ela falou.

Sem problema! O que são dez minutos né? Bobagem!. – Severo notou que Moema estava com uma roupa de verão leve e curta os dois entraram na carruagem que era guiada por Testrálios que para Moema eram invisíveis, os dois se acomodaram e Severo olhou de relance sem ela perceber as pernas carnudas e morenas dela que cruzou as pernas ele olhou de novo e pensou _"Pare de me provocar"_ ela olhou para ele e o olhar de apaixonada foi substituído pelo de desejo ela pensou _"Se eu fosse mais atirada agarrava ele agora"_ _"Transar nessa carruagem" "Mas talvez ele não goste de moças atiradas?" "É melhor deixar pra lá e se ele não quiser nada comigo?" "Eu não queria só transar com ele e tchau!" _. - Moema foi interrompida em seus pensamentos por uma pergunta de Severo.

Fez boa viagem?. – Moema olhou para Severo e respondeu.

Fiz! Até dormi!. – Depois de uma breve pausa ela continuou. - Vai ser legal dar aulas é tudo muito diferente pra mim, às vezes é bom mudar as coisas, se eu continuasse por lá o Richard ia continuar me enchendo, imagina só que toda hora ele ficava ligando lá em casa! Idiota! É claro que todas às vezes,dei uns passa fora nele. – Severo ouviu tudo o que ela havia falado e pensou _"Não quer mais ele? Isso é bom!"_. – Então começou a olha-la desejoso e pensou _"Fogosa ela é!" "Mas não quero me envolver com ninguém sentimentos de afeição são perigosos" _ _"Mas por outro lado o jeito que ela me olha não é de desprezo é amor e tesão" "Droga! Droga! não posso fraquejar!"_ seus pensamentos foram quebrados pela pergunta dela.

Que foi perdeu a língua?. – Moema perguntou enquanto se deliciava em olhar para Severo e em seguida mordeu os lábios de modo lascivo.

Não! Apenas estava pensando no planejamento das aulas. – Moema sorriu e voltou ao seu olhar apaixonado quando Severo falou. - Chegamos!. - Moema falou feliz.

Já?Nossa o vilarejo é pertinho da escola!. – Severo concordou com a cabeça, saiu da carruagem e ajudou Moema a sair dela, as coisas de Moema foram levadas por Dobby e Winky. – Os dois entraram no Salão Principal e deram de cara com Sr Filch e madame Norra a seu lado e ele falou.

Seja Bem Vinda! Aproveite enquanto ainda há sossego, por que depois que aqueles alunos chegam aqui fica insuportável!. – Moema achou o zelador estranho e Severo falou.

A janta será servida daqui a pouco, vou mostrá-la onde fica o seu aposento. – Moema concordou e Severo a levou, ela reparou bastante no Castelo os quadros, os archotes, as várias escadas viu os fantasmas e cumprimentou um por um,até mesmo Pirraça o Poltergeist da escola quando chegaram nas Masmorras, eles entraram na sala de Poções, depois na Sala do Diretor e finalmente no quarto que era de Severo e ela falou.

É escuro aqui!. – Severo falou.

Bem agora que o quarto é seu, pode muda-lo como acha que deve, se quiser colocar mais archotes e... – Moema o interrompeu e perguntou.

Quem dormia aqui antes?. – Severo a olhou e falou.

Eu!. – Moema fez uma expressão abobalhada e falou.

Claro! Você tinha dito lá em casa que era o antigo professor de poções...mas você não vai ficar incomodado se eu modificar algumas coisas? Jura que não vai?.

Não! Só ficarei se a senhorita pintar o quarto de vermelho e dourado, aí considerarei a sua expulsão daqui deste recinto. – Moema riu e falou.

Fica tranqüilo! Não gosto da combinação de vermelho e dourado é brega pra cacete! – Moema viu que ele olhou-a desconcertado e ela falou. – Desculpa o palavrão, você não deve estar acostumado a ouvir, ainda mais da boca de uma mulher! É que eu não ligo pra formalidades. –Moema falou mas depois do curto silêncio ele disse a ela.

O banheiro fica ali a sua esquerda, nele há uma banheira e um armarinho para colocar seus pertences de higiene pessoal. – Moema olhou a porta que dava acesso ao banheiro e depois olhou para cama de madeira escura e em seguida para Severo e sorriu. – Severo então falou por último. – Vou me retirar para que você possa arrumar suas coisas mais sossegada,irei espera-la na sala de poções pois como você não conhece o Castelo a probabilidade de se perder é bem maior. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Tá bom!. – Severo saiu do quarto então Moema foi tomar banho, com a banheira já cheia ela entrou e ficou pensando _"Uau! Ele tomava banho aqui!" "Será que ele trazia mulheres pra cá?" "E se ele for um tremendo safado?" "Ahh! Traição de novo não!" "Mas bem que eu notei o jeito como ele me olhou...Hehehe! Ele gostou do que viu" "Mas tesão só pra mim não basta tem que ter amor junto"._ – Severo do lado de fora também ficou pensativo _"Porque essa garota mexe tanto comigo?" "É diferente de todas que eu já conheci"_. – Severo ouviu-a sair do quarto e viu quando a mesma entrou na sala de poções Moema parou na sua frente e ele ficou ali admirando-a e sentindo o perfume dela que estava no ar quando ela falou. - Estou pronta! Vamos lá?. – Severo reparou que ela estava com mais uma daquelas roupas leves de verão e que tremia de frio então ele tirou sua longa capa e falou.

Vou vesti-la nisto pois aqui nas masmorras é frio mesmo no verão!. – Moema concordou virou-se e ele a vestiu. – Severo a olhou e falou. – Agora podemos ir!. – Os dois chegaram no Salão Principal, onde apenas uma mesa das casas estava posta, Severo puxou a cadeira para ela sentar e ela pensou _"Além de tudo é cavalheiro, isso é perfeito!"_ Ela olhou para o céu falso que mostrava uma noite estrelada,de repente os pratos de ouro apareceram e se encheram de comida, ali havia frango assado com cenoura e lentilhas e para beber suco de abóbora.

Esta hora provavelmente eu estaria na minha casa preparando janta pra aquele safado!. – Moema falou iniciando uma conversa.

Arrepende-se de estar aqui?. – Moema após um gole no suco falou.

Não mesmo! Bem melhor aqui!Severo? Posso chama-lo assim, não posso?. – Severo respirou fundo e falou.

Pode!. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa mas...Moema corou e começou a rir para disfarçar a vergonha. – Severo falou.

O que quer me perguntar?. – Moema tomou fôlego e perguntou.

Você teve muitas namoradas?. – Severo ficou sem jeito largou o garfo, tossiu e Moema falou. - Eu não devia ter perguntado né?. – Severo estava se recuperando quando falou.

Porque quer saber?. – Moema olhou encabulada e falou.

Bem...é...curiosidade! Mas se não quiser me contar, não tem problema. – Severo bebeu mais um gole de suco de abóbora e falou sem emoção.

Não tive namoradas sou um homem muito ocupado!. – Moema olhou com espanto e não se conteve em perguntar.

E ficar?.– Severo olhou sem entender e perguntou.

Como assim ficar?. – Moema lhe deu um riso fraco e começou a explicar.

Ficar é...bem...ficar com uma pessoa por um dia, uma semana e se não gostar dela termina tudo,fica com outra e por aí vai, eu fiz muito disso quando era adolescente. – Severo pousou o garfo no prato e respondeu de modo nervoso.

Não faço estas coisas! Tenho compromissos com meu trabalho e antes que me pergunte se gosto de homens,NÃO! Gosto apenas do meu trabalho, essas coisas de paixões são perigosas, pois se perde o controle e eu gosto de ter o comando de minha vida. – Moema ouviu e falou num tom triste porém esperançoso.

Apesar do que aconteceu comigo, eu acredito em paixões, amor...eu acredito que ninguém nasceu pra ficar sozinho e que mais cedo ou mais tarde um grande amor sempre vem, as decepções acontecem claro! mais não é por isso que eu vou me fechar em copas e deixar de conhecer outras pessoas,você tem que dar uma chance pra você!. – Moema sorriu, Severo se levantou e falou.

Vou acompanha-la de volta!. – Moema concordou com a cabeça, se levantou e os dois caminharam até as masmorras, Severo a deixou na porta da sala de poções e lhe falou.

Tenha uma Boa Noite senhorita!. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Deixe essa formalidade de lado! Pode me chamar só de Moema!. – Ela aproximou-se dele o beijou no rosto e entrou.


	13. Um Castelo só para nós dois

**CAP 13 Um Castelo só para nós dois **

Severo foi para seu quarto que ficava em uma porta aos fundos da sala de DCAT, lá era muito mais luminoso e grande, ele após ter escovado seus dentes se lembrou

"_Minha capa ficou com ela!"_ _"Amanhã pego de volta"_, Severo sentou-se na cama tirou seus sapatos,deitou com a roupa do corpo e fechou os olhos a primeira coisa que veio em sua mente foi Moema, o modo como ela o olhava, o jeito que sorria pra ele que devaneou nas sensações que aqueles beijos no rosto lhe causavam _"É tão bom!"_, Severo pegou no sono sonhou com Moema vindo até ele e lhe falando.

"_Vim devolver a sua capa!"_. – Severo a olhou, viu que ela olhava desejosa então falou a ela polidamente.

"_Pode deixar aqui nesta poltrona, Obrigado!"_. – Moema respondeu.

"_Obrigado? É só isso que você tem pra me dizer?"_. – Severo falou.

"_O que quer que eu lhe diga?". _– Moema aproximou -se dele, levantou na ponta do pé e chegou aos ouvidos de Severo sussurrando.

"_Existem muitas formas de agradecer!"_. – Moema começou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele, quando Severo olhou-a malicioso e falou.

"_Só que quero agradecer do meu jeito!" _. – Severo a beijou e depois do beijo o prazer, possuiu Moema com muito desejo,tirou a roupa dela e ficou lambendo várias vezes a vagina dela, os seios e adorava ver ela gritando de prazer, a penetrava com força e sem piedade. – Severo acordou suado com os raios de sol iluminando seu rosto olhou para o lado e Moema não estava lá e falou para si mesmo. – Pareceu tudo tão real!Ela vai me deixar louco!. – Severo se levantou alinhou seus cabelos oleosos com a mão mesmo e desceu para tomar café, viu Pirraça atirando bexigas no caminho que ia pro Salão da Sonserina e escutou Sr. Filch reclamando.

Seu pestilento! Sujando o chão com mijo de Dragão!. – Severo foi até Filch que falou. -Aquele peste sujou tudo o que eu tinha limpado!. – Depois da fala de Filch os dois ouviram um grito de raiva.

Uhhrrrrr! Seu imbecil! Eu tinha acabado de tomar banho!. – Ao fundo Pirraça fala.

Tá toda mijada! Tá toda mijada!. – Severo foi até lá viu Moema molhada de mijo de dragão que fedia muito ele não se conteve e começou a rir sarcástico.- Moema não achou graça e falou.

Tá rindo por que não foi com você! Eu vou ter que tomar vários banhos até tirar esse cheiro de mijo nojento de mim. – Severo ainda dando risos falou.

Vim buscar a minha capa!. – Moema ainda tentando se ajeitar falou.

Tá em cima da cama, pode ir pegar!. – Severo se encaminhou para lá, entrou e escutou Moema entrar em seguida, ele viu o quarto todo arrumado com vários archotes,a parede estava num tom laranja claro e pela primeira vez Severo reparou nas janelas de seu antigo quarto, elas estavam cheias de flores e sem o pano preto que ele tinha colocado.

Vejo que já deu o seu toque pessoal?. – Moema já estava no quarto de costas para ele pegando roupas novas para tomar banho quando falou.

É eu tentei!. - Ela fez uma pausa e perguntou. – Esse poltergeist sempre apronta é?. – Severo respondeu.

Sim! Não dá sossego, mas ninguém parece querer tira-lo daqui. – Moema deu um pequeno riso já dentro do banheiro quando falou.

Ele é um patrimônio da escola?. – Severo respondeu.

Digamos que sim! Os únicos a quem ele respeita é o fantasma do Barão Sangrento, eu e Dumbledore...ahh! Além de sua tia claro!. – Moema começou a encher a banheira voltou para o quarto e falou para Severo.

Desculpa não te dar tanta atenção, mas agora vou tomar banho de novo pra tirar essa nhaca!. – Severo levantou-se e falou.

Não ia prolongar-me aqui, vim apenas pegar a capa, com licença!. – Moema sorriu para ele e fechou a porta do banheiro. – Severo estava saindo do quarto mas foi tomado por uma imensa curiosidade como sabia que Moema ia se demorar no banho foi até o seu antigo guarda roupa, o abriu sem fazer barulho e lá viu as roupas dela cheirou algumas peças e olhou para a gaveta onde ele costumava guardar suas peças intimas, abriu e viu que Moema também havia guardado as suas ali ele pegou uma calcinha dela de cor negra e cheirou a excitação começou a tomar conta dele quando escutou um barulho no banheiro, Severo acordou do transe deixou tudo como estava e foi embora.

Depois do almoço Moema foi sentar-se à sombra da faia no jardim,a mesma na qual anos atrás Severo fora humilhado pelos marotos. – Severo a viu e não se conteve foi até lá e a viu lendo um livro quando comentou.

"_Hogwarts uma história!"_ Poucas pessoas o lêem. – Moema o viu, sorriu e falou.

Tô lendo pra dar uma relembrada! Tô lendo sobre As casas e tal...não que meu pai não tenha explicado mas tem coisas que não lembro, então peguei esse livro dele. – Moema o olhava docemente quando perguntou. -Vai ficar aí de pé? Sentar é de graça!. – Moema ficou contente com a presença de Severo que sentou e ela perguntou. - Vê se ainda tá cheirando?. – Moema encostou o braço moreno perto de Severo que sentiu o perfume dela sem nenhum vestígio de mijo de Dragão, então ele falou.

Talvez precise de outro banho!. – Severo riu e Moema perguntou.

É?Ahhh! Meu Merlim! Então tenho que ir!. – Moema tinha fechado o livro quando Severo falou.

Estava brincando! Aquele cheiro saiu. – Moema fez uma expressão de alívio, quando Severo falou.

Não me lembro de seu pai aqui em Hogwarts?. – Moema então respondeu.

É que meu pai é de uma época mais antiga,ele estudou junto com o pai do Gui!. – Severo perguntou num misto de curiosidade e um pouco de ciúme.

Que Gui?. – Moema falou enquanto esticava as pernas.

Guilherme Weasley, namorado da minha irmã!. – Severo falou aliviado.

Ah! Claro! Ele foi lá no dia em que você assinou o contrato. – Moema olhou para Severo e perguntou.

Em qual casa você estudou?. – Severo respondeu.

Fui aluno da Sonserina!. – Moema o olhou com espanto e ele falou.

Porque o espanto? Eu tinha que ser selecionado para uma das casas não é?. – Moema sem graça falou.

É! Mas é que sempre ouvi falar que as pessoas que saíram dela se ligaram a Você-Sabe-Quem. – Severo falou.

Se eu fosse ligado a ele não estaria aqui lecionando e tão pouco sentado conversando com você!. – Moema riu e perguntou.

Como você virou professor?. – Severo crispou os lábios, ia contar isto de uma forma condensada.

Dumbledore me convidou e você sabe que um convite de Dumbledore é uma ordem e como ele sabia de minha habilidade e competência me contratou. – Moema bateu palmas e perguntou.

Gosta do que faz?. – Severo ajeitou-se na grama e respondeu.

Confesso que nesses 17 anos não gostava muito de dar aulas de Poções mas agora que darei aulas de DCAT acho que estou pegando mais gosto por isso. – Moema sorriu e falou algo que não era referente a aulas.

Estamos com o Castelo só pra nós dois né?. – Severo falou.

Quase! Filch está aqui!sem contar os fantasmas e o Pirraça. – Moema sorriu e disse.

Nem tudo pode ser perfeito!. – Moema fez uma pausa e falou. – Minha tia volta semana que vem mais Dumbledore, mas e os outros professores?. – Severo respondeu.

Creio que voltam na última semana do mês. – Moema tinha deixado o livro de lado e estava agora com uma flor nas mãos e tirava suas pétalas quando falou.

Tenho medo dessa tranqüilidade acabar de vez imagina se Você-Sabe-Quem dominar mesmo o nosso mundo? Eu tenho medo de morrer jovem de nunca mais ver minha família. – Severo olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e falou.

Ele não vai tomar conta do nosso mundo! Há pessoas muito competentes lutando para que isto não aconteça. – Moema sorriu e falou para Severo.

Me abraça?. – Severo a olhou sem entender e quando se deu conta Moema estava o abraçando apertado e falou para ele.

Você é muito legal! Muito mesmo!. – Os dois ainda estavam abraçados quando ouviram uma voz.

Severo? Vejo que arrumou uma companheira?. – Os dois se soltaram quando Moema viu quem era e falou num grito feliz.

Padrinho! Estávamos falando agora mesmo sobre a sua volta! Achei que você ia voltar com a minha tia?.

Resolvi voltar antes! Perdoe me por não ter tido contato com você antes mas é que estou muito atarefado!. – Moema abraçou Dumbledore e falou.

Imagina! Sem problemas. – Dumbledore sorriu e falou.

Posso roubar Severo de você?. – Moema meio sem graça falou.

Ahhh! Pode!Não fazíamos nada demais. – Dumbledore sorriu e falou para Severo.

Venha até minha sala!. – Severo despediu-se cordialmente de Moema mas antes de ir embora definitivamente perguntou a ela.

Consegue se guiar sozinha pelo Castelo?. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Consigo! Tô com o livro!. – Severo saiu junto com Dumbledore.

Dumbledore e Severo chegaram na sala do Diretor, que fez um gesto para que Severo sentasse então falou.

Vejo que finalmente resolveu arrumar uma namorada? E logo uma afilhada minha? Realmente Moema é um encanto de moça não me admira que você tenha caído de amores por ela!. – Severo ficou encabulado e falou.

Não estamos juntos Diretor! Apenas estávamos abraçados porque ela me pegou de surpresa...ela está preocupada com tudo que está acontecendo em nosso mundo. – Dumbledore ajeitou seu chapéu quando falou.

Uma pena que não estão juntos! Achei que vocês combinam muito bem!. – Severo respondeu crispando os lábios.

O senhor sabe que na minha vida não há lugar para paixonites tolas!. – Dumbledore então perguntou sobre outro assunto.

Lúcio Malfoy continua com o plano de matar Remo Lupin?.

Sim! Isto virou a idéia fixa dele agora. – Dumbledore coçou a barba e perguntou novamente.

Onde ele está escondido?.

Estava próximo de Little Hills!. – Dumbledore falou preocupado.

Little Hills é próximo ao sitio dos pais de Moema!. – Severo falou.

Mas Lúcio não deve saber que o Sr.McGonagall mora por lá?. – Dumbledore então falou.

- E espero que continue sem saber! Se souber vai querer mata-lo!. – Peter McGonagall havia capturado Lúcio Malfoy na primeira aparição de Voldemort mas Malfoy fora inocentado no Ministério.


	14. A caixa dos segredos de Severo

**CAP 14 Caixa dos segredos de Severo **

Dumbledore naquela tarde enviou uma coruja para o pai de

Moema lhe dando o aviso. – Severo voltou para seu novo aposento serviu-se de chá e recordou o abraço gostoso que havia dado em Moema e pensou que estava cada vez mais difícil não gostar dela. _"Caído de amores por ela!"_ lembrou dessas palavras de Dumbledore e falou para si mesmo.

Preciso de um banho frio!.

Na semana seguinte Minerva havia voltado, abraçou a sobrinha e perguntou.

Já conhece a escola toda?. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Se já! É lindo aqui tia!. – Minerva ficou contente e falou.

Imagina que seu ex-noivo foi até lá!. – Moema ficou desconcertada e ela falou.

O que ele queria tia?. – Minerva falou.

O de sempre Moema, voltar pra você! Ele acampou na frente do sítio atrás de você, queria o endereço daqui mas ele não tem nem como vir , seu pai falou pra ele mandar uma coruja mas ele não quis, ele disse que não vai sossegar enquanto não falar cara a cara com você. – Moema ficou triste e falou.

Eu não quero mais nada com ele tia e tão pouco quero vê-lo! Além do mais estou gostando de outro. – Minerva a olhou espantada e perguntou.

Nossa!Em tão pouco tempo? Onde você o conheceu?. – Moema sorriu e respondeu.

Foi na casa de chá ! Eu ainda estava noiva do Richard e... – Minerva a interrompeu perguntando.

Mas você não traiu o Richard? Traiu?.

Não! Tia! Na verdade essa pessoa de quem eu tô gostando não sabe ainda que eu gosto dela. – Minerva sorriu aliviada e falou.

Mas com você aqui fica difícil de manter contato, aparelhos trouxas não funcionam aqui!. – Minerva olhou com pena quando Moema respondeu feliz.

Quem foi que disse que ele é trouxa? Ele é bruxo tia!. – Minerva sorriu e falou.

Que bom! Não que eu não goste dos trouxas mas pelo menos você poderá encontrar este rapaz em Hogsmeade. – Moema sorriu feliz e voltou para seu quarto na masmorra resolveu mexer numa pequena caixa que tinha trazido consigo, ali dentro havia várias fotos trouxas que ela havia tirado com Richard, ela foi até a lareira a acendeu e ficou ali olhando aquelas fotos e pensando no destino que ia dar a elas quando Severo chegou e falou.

Com licença! Eu vim buscar alguns ingredientes que estão aqui. – Moema olhou perdida para Severo ele notou e perguntou preocupado. - O que você tem?. – Moema mostrou-lhe um bolo de fotos que segurava e falou.

Não sei o que fazer com elas! Não sei se devo queimar? Afinal Richard fez parte da minha vida...e tivemos bons momentos apesar do que ele me fez. – Moema começou a chorar,Severo ficou incomodado em vê-la chorando e falou.

Certas coisas do passado não se queimam, talvez você não deva queima-las, rasga-las seja lá o que quer fazer. – Moema sorriu fraco e falou.

Acho que você tem razão!. – Moema arrumou o bolo de fotos enquanto Severo foi até a prateleira pegou o vidro que lhe interessava ele quase ia embora quando falou.

Você vai superar! É nova, jovem logo arrumará outro pretendente. – Moema sorriu foi até Severo o abraçou e lhe deu um selinho depois do acontecido ele ficou atordoado e falou com uma respiração rápida. – Tenho que ir!. – Severo saiu dali pensando _"Como pode? Porque ela fez isso? não posso ceder"_ Severo pousou os dedos em seus lábios ainda podia sentir os lábios dela _"É tão quente,suave"_. – Pensou.

Moema ficou ali deitada pensando no que tinha acabado de fazer ficou triste pois achou que Severo não tinha gostado e pensou _"Pelo menos já sei que ele não gosta de mim"_, Ela foi até o guarda roupa e começou a arruma-lo de novo puxou uma das gavetas e uma tábua ao fundo se soltou no buraco existente ela tirou uma caixa de tamanho médio e falou para si mesma. – Acho que Severo esqueceu aqui! Vou entregar pra ele e também pedir desculpas pelo que fiz. – Moema ao tirar a caixa de vez não percebeu que o tampo dela estava mal fechado, o tampo caiu e com ele boa parte do conteúdo da caixa caiu, ali havia várias fotos tanto trouxas como bruxas, fotos de Severo quando criança, fotos dele numa casa caindo aos pedaços dele vestido com roupas surradas e uma foto do baile de Inverno onde ele dançava com uma moça branca de cabelos negros e encaracolados, Moema sentiu ciúmes, depois das fotos ela pegou algumas cartas ficou movida por uma curiosidade crescente, queria a todo custo saber o que continha nelas pegou duas para começar a ler pegou a mais amarelada desdobrou e falou para si. – Que Deus me perdoe! Então começou.

_Spinner's End, Junho _

_Querido filho _

_Peço que tenha paciência, Dumbledore conversou comigo e disse que aprontaram com você novamente não ligue quando lhe chamarem de "ranhoso", filho tenha paciência._

_Te amo _

_Mãe _

Numa outra carta Moema leu.

_Severo Snape_

_Como passou pela sua cabeça que eu poderia querer alguma coisa com você? Foi tudo uma aposta minha com Jéssica Kimberly, apostamos que eu ia tirar a sua virgindade depois do Baile de Inverno e você caiu direitinho,imagina que eu Bellatrix Black ia lá ficar com pobretão e ranhoso como você? Que belo exemplo de sonserino você é hein? hahaha! Não é à toa que você é a vergonha de Hogwarts. _

_Bellatrix Black _

Moema terminou de ler e falou sozinha. – Por isso que ele fala que paixão é tolice, ele deve ter gostado muito dessa garota e ela fez isso com ele...como tem gente canalha!. – Moema terminou de ler e ajeitou as cartas e as fotos na caixa foi até o quarto de Severo entrou ele não estava lá então sentiu o cheiro de sais de banho e viu um vapor sair de uma porta entreaberta foi até lá e viu Severo dentro da banheira e pensou _" Que delícia!"_ _"Bem que eu queria tá nessa banheira também!"_ Severo estava de costas para Moema captou o que ela estava pensando então pensou _" Ora! Ora! Ela está aqui me vendo tomar banho"_ e riu satisfeito. – Moema olhava excitada mordia os lábios _"Você tá me deixando louca!"_ _"Eu não vou agüentar!" "Quero você!"_ Severo a cada pensamento de Moema ria satisfeito e pensava _ "Não vou mais fugir!" "Ela me quer!" "E como me quer!"_, Severo fez um movimento para sair da banheira Moema saiu da porta pois não queria ser pega no flagra ela sentou-se numa cadeira em frente à escrivaninha se abanando quando ouviu uma voz suave lhe falando.

Realmente está muito calor!. – Moema virou-se e viu Severo enrolado na toalha e pensou _"Não faz isso!" "Bem que essa toalha podia cair!". – _Moema deleitava-se com aquela visão e Severo sabia tudo o que ela pensava ele só mudou o tom de sua fala quando viu o que ela trazia nas mãos e perguntou áspero. – Onde achou a caixa?. – Moema voltou a realidade e falou.

E...eu...eu achei dentro de um buraco no guarda roupa é que fui arrumar aí a madeira que tampava o buraco se soltou aí vi essa caixa e achei melhor trazer pra você!. – Severo praticamente arrancou a caixa das mãos de Moema que estranhou a atitude dele quando o mesmo perguntou.

Você mexeu nela?. – Moema ficou sem graça e começou a balbuciar.

Na...na...Não! Não mexi em nada! Está do jeito que encontrei. – Severo olhou áspero e falou.

Muito bem! Obrigado! Agora se me der licença preciso me trocar. – Moema se levantou e foi embora depois disso a primeira coisa que ele fez foi ver se a caixa estava mesmo em ordem quando abriu olhou com raiva e gritou. - Filha da mãe! bisbilhoteira!_. – _Severo havia guardado as fotos em cima das cartas, Moema fez o contrário havia colocado as cartas em cima das fotos ele ficou furioso, enquanto isso Moema já estava de volta à masmorra colocou a gaveta no lugar quando reparou que no chão havia mais uma carta e mais uma vez ela não se conteve e leu.

_Severo fique com esta carta para que se lembre sempre de seu compromisso com a verdade. _

_Alvo Dumbledore_

Moema virou a carta e começou a ler.

_Spinner's End, Janeiro_

_Para Alvo Dumbledore _

_Há muito venho ensaiando esta carta, não é fácil para mim escreve-la, estou em um momento em que enxergo realmente o que aconteceu comigo, vejo que não há nada de glorioso, a glória que tanto busquei não encontrei estou então me redimindo, para mim é difícil fazer isto mas sei que estou fazendo por vontade própria._

_Pois agora vejo quanta dor causei aos outros por causa de uma dor egoísta minha, um desejo de me vingar daqueles que caçoaram de mim achei que me tornando Comensal da Morte determinaria os acontecimentos ao meu favor, confesso que por um tempo foi assim mas como já disse as glórias foram trocadas pela dor,Dumbledore lhe escrevo isto pois sei que és confiável._

_Sem Mais _

_Severo Snape _

Moema sentiu seu estômago saltar,chorou e ouviu passos pesados invadirem seu quarto e a mão de Severo tomar-lhe a carta que ainda segurava nas mãos e ouviu ele gritar.

COMO OUSOU! Não devia ter lido estas cartas! Sua bisbilhoteira!. – Severo a segurou com força e a olhava com fúria. – Moema só fazia chorar. – Não tem a mínima educação!. – Moema entre lágrimas falou.

Eu sei que agi errado! Me desculpa por favor! Desculpa!. – Severo ainda com raiva respondeu.

A partir de hoje apenas se dirija-se a mim para assuntos profissionais, senhorita! Não devia ter lhe dado confiança! Onde já se viu mexer nas minhas coisas? Terá o castigo que merece!. – Severo saiu dali sem olhar para trás.

Depois desse dia Severo apenas se dirigia a Moema para auxilia-la na elaboração das aulas de Poções e quando ela tentava estender a conversa ele se retirava deixando-a triste.


	15. 1º de Setembro

**CAP 15 1º de Setembro **

O último dia de férias estava acabando rápido na toca e a movimentação era a de sempre, Molly corria para por as coisas nos malões de Harry, Gina e Rony.

Mãe esse pulôver é do Fred!. – Rony protestou e Molly falou.

Mas agora é seu! Ele deu pra você usar quando for a Hogsmeade. – Rony ficou emburrado e falou.

É muito feio! Além de ser muito grande, que droga!. – Molly olhou feio para filho e falou.

Em Hipógrifo dado não se olha os dentes, Rony! Além do mais você sabe que não temos dinheiro agora para comprar um novo. - Nisto Gina entra e fala para a mãe.

Mãe isto não é meu!. – Molly olhou e falou.

Ops! Não é mesmo! É de Harry! Harry tome querido!. – Harry pegou mais um dos suéteres feitos pela Sra Weasley. – Agora vou preparar o lanche de vocês pra amanhã tá?. – Gina e Rony falaram de uma vez.

Sanduíche de carne NÃO!. – Molly olhou feio para os dois e falou.

Vocês andam muito exigentes ultimamente!. – Molly desceu e Rony falou para Harry.

Mamãe ainda pensa como pobretona! Claro que não estamos ricaços mas nossa vida melhorou com a loja de Fred e Jorge e com o Gui trabalhando por aqui. – Harry então perguntou curioso.

E o Percy?. – Rony olhou ressabiado e Gina respondeu.

Percy está na Eslováquia, aquele ingrato! Mamãe disse que ele é assistente direto do Ministro lá.

De manhã a plataforma 9 e ½ estava movimentada era um vai e vem de gaiolas, alunos e malões Hary, Rony e Gina chegaram um pouco antes na estação e ficaram esperando por Hermione, ao longe os três observaram Narcisa Malfoy conversando e se despedindo de Draco quando Harry falou.

Tal mãe, tal filho! Os dois tem a mesma cara de cocô. – Rony e Gina riram quando Gina avistou Dino Thomas chegar próximo a eles e falou toda derretida.

Oi Dino!. – Gina sorriu luminosa.

Oi querida! Senti tanta saudade de você nas férias. – Gina o beijou e Rony falou.

A Mione tá demorando né? Que coisa! Harry e Rony viram Neville e Luna chegando de mãos dadas o casal se aproximou deles e Luna falou.

Olá a todos! Eu e Neville estamos namorando!. – Neville meio encabulado e vermelho falou.

Passamos o verão na mesma cidade, então resolvemos namorar e vocês como passaram o verão?. – Rony ainda tentando digerir a informação falou.

É...hã...passamos bem né Harry?. – Harry também olhava para o casal estranhamente e falou.

Pois é aproveitamos pra treinar bastante Quadribol!. – Nisto uma voz atrás de Harry e Rony fala.

Falando em Quadribol, eu vi Olívio Wood ele está jogando na Itália!. – Simas Finnegan tinha acabado de chegar, Hermione chegou em seguida segurando seu gato numa cestinha e falou a todos que estavam lá.

Nossa! Hoje estava difícil de por o bichento na cestinha por isso demorei um pouco. – Rony notou que Hermione tinha uma carta no bolso da blusa e viu apenas escrito o nome Krum e pensou _"Idiota!Anda escrevendo pra ela! Humpf!"_

Era dez para às onze quando todos entraram no trem, Hermione e Rony foram para o vagão dos monitores, Gina e Dino, Neville e Luna dividiram um vagão e Harry acabou viajando junto de Simas Finnegan, Colin Crevey e o irmão dele Denis. – No vagão dos monitores Rony começa a brigar com Hermione.

Carta do _"Vitinho?". _– Hermione olha brava para Rony e fala.

É! E você não tem nada com isso!. – Rony fala.

Tenho sim! Afinal ele estuda em Durmstrang e lá todos são de caráter duvidoso!. – Hermione falou.

Rony! Victor é meu amigo! Não gosto quando você fala dele assim. – Rony ficou vermelho mas de raiva e Hermione falou. - Pode achar o que quiser!. – Rony ficou calado e resolveu mexer em suas figurinhas que vinham nos sapos de chocolate quando o silêncio fora interrompido por uma risada cínica.

Olha só! Que casalzinho mais ridículo!. – Draco Malfoy surgiu na porta da cabine e Hermione falou.

Não tem mais o que fazer Malfoy?. – Draco ria desdenhoso quando Rony falou.

É mesmo Malfoy! Cai fora!. – Draco falou.

Eu sou monitor, ando onde quero!. – Hermione protestou.

Mas não pode fazer o que quer! Portanto cai fora!. – Draco disse.

Nenhuma sangue ruim manda eu cair fora!. – Rony foi para cima de Draco e gritou.

Ninguém fala dela assim!. – Rony tentou acertar um soco em Malfoy, Hermione gritava.

Não Rony! Para!. – Draco acertou um soco no nariz de Rony que inchou e começou a sangrar, Hermione falou gritando.

Satisfeito Malfoy? Olha só o que você fez? Cai Fora!. – Draco começou a rir triunfante e falou entre risos.

Além de pobre é um fracote! Hahahaha!. – Draco saiu dando risada e Hermione pegou um lenço dela,colocou no nariz de Rony e falou.

Segura até a gente chegar em Hogwarts, se você não melhorar teremos que ir até a enfermaria !. – Rony colocou o lenço no nariz e falou.

Bisculpa Mione! Dão devia ter bigado com sossê!. – Hermione sorriu e falou.

Fica quietinho se ficar falando o sangue vai demorar pra estancar. – Hermione sorriu mais uma vez para ele.

Ao chegarem na estação de Hogsmeade, Hermione e Rony se juntaram aos demais alunos quando Harry falou.

Putz Rony! Então o Malfoy te deu um soco mesmo?. – Rony balançou a cabeça e Hermione perguntou.

Ele foi encher o saco de vocês?. – Harry respondeu.

Foi como sempre! A sorte é que Colin Crevey disparou o flash da máquina e deixou Malfoy temporariamente sem enxergar aí ele saiu meio que cambaleando de lá.

Harry, Hermione e Rony dividiram uma carruagem e Hermione perguntou.

- Está melhor Rony?. – Rony fez mais ou menos com as mãos, Hermione chegou perto dele e lhe tirou o lenço delicadamente quando falou. – Ainda está sangrando um pouco! É melhor a gente ir mesmo na enfermaria quando chegarmos.

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts os professores se preparavam para receber os alunos, Moema se arrumou mas estava triste pois desde que Severo havia descoberto que ela leu as cartas dele, ele se afastou dela, Moema sentia falta da conversa dos dois nos jardins da escola, do meio sorriso que ele dava, do olhar dele, sua tia Minerva havia notado a tristeza da sobrinha mas Moema havia dito que aquilo ainda era por causa de Richard. – Moema estava no quarto da tia ia descer junto com ela quando Minerva falou.

Não posso esquecer a lista dos novos alunos!. – Moema tentando disfarçar a tristeza falou para Minerva.

Tá bonita tia!. – Moema falou sem animo e Minerva falou.

Seu desânimo não é pelo Richard? Digo isso por digamos...Minerva pigarreou e falou _"intuição de tia"_ . – Moema apenas abriu a porta e falou em seguida.

É melhor a senhora ir tia senão se atrasa pra seleção dos alunos. – Minerva pegou o pergaminho com os nomes dos alunos as duas desceram até o Salão Principal Moema com o coração apertado viu Severo tomando seu lugar na mesa dos professores ela foi até lá e pegou um lugar afastado de Severo, Moema sentou-se entre Hagrid e Flitwick, quando Hagrid falou.

Adoro essa parte a seleção das casas professora Moema!. – Moema sorriu fraco para Hagrid olhou de lado e viu Severo conversando com Dumbledore. – Harry chegou no Salão Principal sem Hermione e Rony os dois foram para a enfermaria cuidar do ferimento de Rony. – A seleção de casas começou Minerva chamou o primeiro nome.

Alden Albert!. – Colocou o chapéu no garoto e este falou.

Grifinória!. –Palmas efusivas saíram da mesa da Grifinória. – A próxima era uma garotinha.

Brandon Susi!. – O chapéu gritou.

Corvinal!. - O próximo garoto a ser chamado entrou para a Sonserina e uma garota depois dele para a Lufa-Lufa.

A seleção terminou, Minerva tomou seu lugar na mesa dos professores, sentou-se ao lado de Severo que viu uma feição preocupada nela e perguntou.

Está bem Minerva?. – Minerva o olhou e falou.

Sim! Apenas estou preocupada com Moema, ela anda cabisbaixa estes dias. – Severo nada falou virou-se para ver Dumbledore discursar quando o seu olhar e o de Moema se encontraram,ficaram ali olhando um ao outro Moema só voltou a si quando Hagrid lhe deu uma sacudida e falou.

Sua vez de se apresentar aos alunos senhorita!. – Moema se levantou e sorriu amarelo.- Os alunos batiam palmas entusiasmadas.

Na mesa da Grifinória o comentário era outro se não Moema.

Ela tá mais bonita Uia!. – Simas falou contente, já Parvati falou.

Meio cafona! Ela fica mais bonita com jaleco de curandeira infantil, essa blusa laranja não combina com o brinco verde dela. – Dino olhou e comentou.

Ela parece triste?. – Gina falou.

Também coitada, imagina que ela descobriu no dia do casamento que o noivo tinha outra!Ela pegou os dois no flagra na casa dela, coitada! Foi o maior barraco! Eu tava lá com minha família, vi tudo!. – Nisto Rony chega junto com Hermione os dois sentam-se bem na hora em que a comida começa a ser servida e Rony comenta.

Que pena perdi a seleção das casas! Mas pelo menos meu nariz tá melhor...mas e aí a Moema vai ser mesmo a professora de poções?. – Harry balançou a cabeça positivamente e completou.

O de DCAT é o Snape mesmo. – Rony largou o garfo e exclamou.

Putz! Tamo ferradaços!. – O banquete prosseguiu então Draco chegou perto de Rony e caçoou.

E aí consertou sua Groenapa? É porque essa napa tem o tamanho da Groenlândia né?. – Draco ria, Rony levantou raivoso e o garoto falou. – Vai querer levar outro soco na Groenapa? Weasley mendigo!. – Rony ficou vermelho se segurando para não soca-lo dessa vez ele estava disposto a acertar o soco, então Harry falou.

Cai fora vai? Vai pra sua mesa e deixa a gente comer a sobremesa em paz!. – Draco riu desdenhoso e falou ironicamente.

Claro que vou embora! Só vim aqui perguntar como ele estava afinal sou um monitor educado que se preocupa com os outros. – Draco começou a rir e foi embora.

Depois da recepção os alunos foram até seus dormitórios, os únicos que pareciam não ter sono ali eram Moema e Severo. - Moema tinha aberto a janela do quarto ficou olhando o jardim à casa de Hagrid a Floresta Proibida, como a janela era no nível do jardim Moema saiu do quarto e caminhou em direção a floresta. - Severo viu tudo de seu quarto nos andares acima e pensou _"O que ela foi fazer lá?"_ , Moema ouviu um barulho e uma voz falar.

Calma _Tinoco_! Calma! Não posso levar você pra fora da floresta, afinal você solto é ainda é um perigo. – Moema olhou o homem e logo o reconheceu era Hagrid _"Mas e esse bicho?". _– O bicho em questão parecia um urso mas tinha patas de cavalo e Moema escutou Hagrid falar. – Isso! Dá a pata! Bom garoto! Toma mais um javali fresco!. – O bicho praticamente engoliu o javali Moema ficou assustada pois viu os dentes afiados do bicho ela voltou para trás quando ao pisar num galho fez um barulho enorme e isso provocou a ira de _"Tinoco"_, Moema escutou Hagrid falar. – Quieto _Tinoco_! Vou ver o que te assustou. – Hagrid começou a caminhar pela floresta e logo viu um pedaço de roupa atrás de uma árvore e perguntou.

Quem está aí? Quem é?. – Hagrid chegou perto de Moema que já não tinha mais como se esconder ela olhou sem graça quando falou.

Estava sem sono então resolvi dar um passeio!. – Hagrid ainda preocupado falou.

Sorte que eu estava por aqui senhorita McGonagall, os Tárragonos são muito agressivos e atacam a pessoa de supetão se ele estivesse sozinho com certeza ele ia ataca-la! Aconselho a senhorita a não andar por aqui pois além dele, tem os centauros que não são nada receptivos. – Moema sorriu meio envergonhada e falou.

Obrigada pela dica senhor Hagrid!. – Hagrid sorriu e falou.

Pode me chamar apenas de Hagrid!. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Então me chame apenas de Moema!. – Hagrid sorriu de volta e falou.

Preciso voltar a treinar o _"Tinoco"_ ! E faça como avisei Moema, não venha pra dentro da Floresta ande na Orla, está bem?. – Moema concordou e voltou para seu quarto.


	16. A aula de Moema

**CAP 16 A aula de Moema **

Moema foi tomar café na mesa dos professores e depois de duas semanas sem aparecer por lá Severo estava lá fazendo seu desjejum, a Moema restou no único lugar que sobrara ou seja ao lado dele ela sentou-se e sentiu o perfume dele no ar ela virou-se e falou.

Bom Dia!. – Severo respondeu polidamente.

Bom Dia!. - E voltou ao seu prato com torradas quando Moema falou.

O que eu preciso fazer pra você voltar a falar comigo? Me ajoelhar? Eu me ajoelho! Limpo o seu armário de ingredientes,faço o que você quiser!. – Severo a olhou e deu meio sorriso ele ainda estava bravo com ela mas não agüentava mais ficar sem falar com ela e perguntou.

Fará o que eu quiser?. – Moema concordou e falou.

Faço! Só pra você falar comigo!. – Severo podia pedir o que quisesse até mesmo um favor em troca de sexo mas pensou _"Não posso fazer isto! É canalhice demais!"_ . – Severo então falou.

No sábado quero que você limpe a prateleira de vidros estarei lá observando pra ver se você fará direito. – Moema respondeu com um sorriso que só ela sabia dar.

Estarei lá! Mas que hora vai ser isso?. – Severo respondeu.

De tarde! Depois do almoço!. – Moema sorriu e num impulso beijou o rosto de Severo. – Alguns alunos viram aquela cena e falaram.

Eca! Ela depois que saiu do St Mungos ficou doida?. – Lilá Brown falou e foi a vez de Hermione.

Ela tá apaixonada! Ninguém em sã consciência daria um beijo nele assim e pelo visto ele também gosta dela se não nem tinha deixado. – Harry então falou.

Nesse caso a paixão é cega mesmo, mas acho que ela vai cair do cavalo quando descobrir quem ele realmente é!. – Durante o café os alunos receberão seus horários e Rony falou.

Vixi! Primeira aula de hoje DCAT, quarta feira é a última e... poções é de terça e quinta.

A turma da Grifinória foi para a aula de DCAT sentaram-se e ao fundo escutaram a porta abrir e Severo entrar da mesma forma que ele havia feito em uma aula onde havia substituído Remo Lupin. – Severo olhou a todos e falou retumbante.

Página 576! Vamos abram!. – Snape começou sua explicação sobre zumbificação. – E no final da aula falou. – Quero uma redação de 80 centímetros sobre o assunto. – Depois da aula de DCAT Harry e seus amigos tiveram aula de Herbologia, Transfiguração e História da Magia, só no dia seguinte teriam aula de poções com Moema.

Na terça depois do almoço os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória foram até sala de poções, Draco ainda ficou tirando sarro de Rony mas este nem ligou todos tomaram seus lugares quando Moema surgiu e alguns garotos da Sonserina e os da Grifinória em peso a olhavam, Simas e Harry exclamaram.

Uau!. – Moema estava trajada numa calça jeans e um cardigã vinho e usava botas. – Moema olhou para todos sorriu e falou.

Boa tarde! Espero que tenham almoçado bem! Acho que eu não vou fazer chamada por que a maioria de vocês eu conheço,embora tenham crescido um bocado. –Moema sorriu e continuou a falar. - Muito bem! eu vou seguir o conteúdo que o professor Snape costumava dar pras turmas do sexto ano. – Moema fez uma breve pausa e continuou. - Vou colocar os ingredientes na lousa hoje nós vamos fazer a poção do sono. – Moema apontou a varinha e os ingredientes apareceram na lousa. – Eu vou passar de carteira em carteira verificando e quem tiver alguma dificuldade pode me chamar tá?. – Moema sorriu e começou a passar de carteira em carteira, Neville acostumou-se a ficar em pânico nas aulas de poções ele estava picando os ingredientes e suas mãos tremiam nervosamente, Moema percebeu foi até ele e perguntou.

O que você tem Longbottom?. – Neville olhou-a sem jeito e falou.

Sempre fico nervoso com poções...medo de errar... – Moema sorriu e falou.

Mantenha a calma! É só ler a ordem de cada ingrediente, picar direitinho e prestar atenção no tempo que cada ingrediente fica cozinhando, é só isso não tem segredo. – Moema sorriu e foi para outra mesa, parou na mesa de Draco que fazia sua poção ao lado de Pansy Parkinson.

Melhorou da sinusite Malfoy?. – Draco respondeu positivamente com a cabeça. – Moema continuou a perguntar.

E você Parkinson ainda tem crises de enxaqueca?.

Ás vezes doutora...quer dizer professora. – Moema olhou preocupada e falou.

Passa na Madame Pomfrey peça pra ela lhe dar esta poção. – Moema conjurou o pergaminho e a pena escreveu e entregou para Pansy. – O resto da aula transcorreu tranqüilamente e Neville havia conseguido fazer uma poção corretamente sem a ajuda de Hermione.


	17. A melhor recompensa

**CAP 17 A melhor recompensa **

No sábado conforme o combinado Moema ia limpar a prateleira de vidros ela voltou até a sala de poções depois do almoço e entrou na Sala de Severo e o encontrou corrigindo redações então ele falou de seu modo frio de sempre.

Está atrasada! Se fosse aluna já teria lhe descontado pontos. – Moema falou encabulada.

Desculpa! Mas é que recebi carta de meu pai...ele disse que Richard vai pra África do Sul ser correspondente internacional...bem espero que ele seja feliz. – Moema sorriu apontou a varinha e falou. -Vou começar a limpar tá?. – Severo a olhou e falou.

Ei? Quem disse que vai usar varinha? Quero que limpe a maneira dos trouxas. – Moema falou meio emburrada.

Mas demora! Se você tem pressa...- Severo a interrompeu falando bruscamente.

Não tenho pressa nenhuma! Pegue o removedor e comece!. – Moema pegou um pano molhou-o com o produto e começou a limpar os vidros primeiro, olhou no fundo de um deles e viu a seguinte inscrição.

"_Meirelles Vidros a arte de fazer vidros para poções"_

_Fabricado no Brasil _

Você usa vidros brasileiros?. – Severo enquanto corrigia uma redação falou.

Sim! São de ótima qualidade. – Severo falou e depois voltou para seus afazeres quando Moema perguntou.

Já esteve no Brasil?.

Não! Quente demais! Não suporto lugares muito quentes. – Moema sorriu e falou.

É dá pra notar, você é muito branco! Ia ficar muito vermelho se fosse...- Moema fez uma breve pausa e falou em seguida. - Sinto saudades de lá eu morei no Brasil até meus dez anos, eu morava no interior do Acre bem no meio da Floresta Amazônica... lembro que eu vivia correndo pra lá e pra cá subindo em árvores,andando com os bichos, me lembro das noites de lua, as tardes com o sol bem vermelhão se pondo e o rio com água limpa, dava pra ver os peixes nadando, das brincadeiras com as primas e primos... mas meu pai foi chamado pra trabalhar na França aí tivemos que ir. – Severo escutava atentamente cada frase que Moema disse e em um dado momento fechou os olhos e se imaginou no lugar que ela descrevera observando a lua ao lado dela, beijando-a, Severo despertou de seu devaneio quando ouviu um barulho e Moema falou. – Desculpe o barulho mas esse vidro é pesado, então como eu dizia...meu pai sempre gostou de morar no campo,acho que ele pegou trauma de morar perto do mar porque quase se afogou uma vez quando era criança. – Moema agora limpava as prateleiras e enquanto limpava falou. – Credo! Tem um grude aqui nessa prateleira que não sai!. – Severo levantou foi até lá e falou.

Isto é assim mesmo! É uma mancha que tem há séculos. – Moema sorriu e perguntou encabulada.

Severo?. – Ele tinha voltado para mesa onde corrigia as redações e a respondeu com outra pergunta.

O que é?. – Moema balbuciando começou a pergunta.

Aq...aque...aquela casa das fotos era sua casa?. – Severo emburrado falou.

Era! Morei lá até completar 17 anos, e você deve ter notado que eu nunca fui milionário!. – Moema sorriu e falou.

E daí? A família da minha mãe também era pobre, não há vergonha nenhuma em ser pobre!. – Moema sorriu e perguntou. – E sua infância como que foi?. – Severo respondeu enfático.

Uma droga!. – Moema se espantou e perguntou.

Mas porque?.

Meu pai trouxa batia na minha mãe porque ela era bruxa, entre outras coisas que não quero falar agora...terminou sua limpeza?. – Moema confirmou com a cabeça estava voltando para o quarto dela quando Severo falou. – Desculpe se fui rude mas não é fácil falar sobre minha infância. – Moema sorriu fraco e falou.

Eu entendo!. - Moema olhava para os lábios finos de Severo, seu coração acelerava e ela pensava _"Eu quero tanto seus beijos" "Quero você!" "Mas sei que é em vão, você não gosta de mim". _ – Severo interrompeu os pensamentos dela quando falou.

Você arrumou perfeitamente a prateleira,merece ser recompensada por isso. – Moema ficou encabulada e falou.

Não quero dinheiro! Não se preocupa!. – Severo olhou-a fixamente nos olhos e falou.

Quem falou em dinheiro? Vamos passear em Hogsmeade no final do mês. – Severo olhou para Moema que ficou contente e falou.

Que legal! Demais!. – Severo se retirou em seguida ela entrou no quarto e começou a gritar feliz, gritou tão alto que Severo ouviu da sala de poções e ele sorriu.

Moema estava nas nuvens ansiosa pelo fim do mês que parecia demorar a chegar mas a espera era aliviada pelas conversas com sua tia e com Severo mesmo, os dois conversavam mais folgadamente nos finais de semana Moema falava de tudo com ele,Severo já escolhia mais sobre o que ia falar. - No dia anterior ao passeio em Hogsmeade os dois aproveitaram a hora do almoço para dar uma volta no jardim.

Ui! Já tá gelado!. – Moema tentava esquentar as mãos nos bolsos de seu casacão de lã azul. – Severo que estava ao seu lado falou.

Provavelmente amanhã o tempo não melhorará!Pode ser que chova. – Moema o olhou e para provocá-lo falou.

Eu vou começar a ensinar poção do amor pros alunos do sexto ano!. – Severo olhou-a sério e falou.

Os alunos não precisam dessas tolices!. – Moema começou a rir.

Eu sabia! Fiz isso só pra te irritar...você fica cha...cha...chaaatchim!. – Severo interrompeu-a e falou.

Fico Chato? Isso já sou a muito tempo!. – Severo franziu o rosto e Moema falou.

Não é chato é...ahhh! Charm...charmoso, fica charmoso assim, adoro e admiro a sua inteligencia ...amigas podem achar os amigos charmosos, inteligentes... você não acha?. – Moema ainda estava envergonhada e Severo fez um pouco de silêncio antes de falar.

Charmoso?Inteligente? Bem a maioria me considera intragável! Quanto a inteligência...bem muitos concordam que sou inteligente,meticuloso. – Os dois encostaram nas paredes de uma das estufas Moema sorriu e perguntou.

E eu o que você acha de mim?. – Severo sorriu com malícia e falou.

Você é provocativa e perturbadora, impulsiva e inteligente mas sinceramente acho que pensa em um monte de bobagens!. – Moema ficou envergonhada riu e se fazendo de inocente perguntou.

Bobagens? Que tipo de bobagens?. – Severo olhou-a e falou num sussurro.

Você sabe! Você não tem nada de inocente nessa sua cabecinha!. – Moema sentiu um calor subir, ela virou-se para Severo e sorriu maliciosa quando falou.

Ahhh! Como se você também não pensasse bobagens?. – Severo chegou muito perto dela e falou em seus ouvidos num sussurro.

Não sou de ferro! Claro que penso... penso em tantas bobagens...ahhh! É bom...às vezes pensar em uma mulher...principalmente se for assim cor de canela, com olhos verdes penetrantes. – Severo chegou no pescoço dela e roçou os lábios. – Moema então pensou _"Que loucura de homem minha Nossa!" "Faço o que você quiser!" "Agora!" _ Os dois se aproximaram cheios de desejo e Severo ainda sussurrando.

Você sempre consegue o que quer não é?. – Moema num sussurro derretido falou.

Consigo!. – Severo estava inclinado na direção de Moema e ela ia beija-lo,quando Severo afastou-se dela, segurou-a olhou nos olhos dela e falou na mesma voz suave.

Calma!Vai ser da minha maneira! Sabe tudo que é muito bom e refinado deve ser vagarosamente saboreado, Severo saiu de perto de Moema deixando-a ali morrendo de vontade.


	18. Beijos no meio da rua

**CAP 18 Beijos no meio da rua **

Moema ficou o resto do dia pensando na frase que Severo falou para ela _"Vai ser da minha maneira!"_. – Depois do almoço ela tinha dado aula para os alunos do primeiro ano e depois para a classe de Gina Weasley. – Finalmente o último sábado de Setembro havia chegado os alunos foram tomar café antes de irem a Hogsmeade e um aviso no mural do Salão Principal dizia.

_Caros alunos _

_As inscrições para o Quadribol começarão nesta segunda feira e os testes serão realizados nos sábados e domingos de manhã das 08:30 às 10:00 o primeiro jogo está programado para o segundo sábado de Outubro. _

_Atenciosamente _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Vice Diretora _

Rony olhou animado para o aviso e falou.

To nessa! Acho que agora peguei o jeito Harry!. – Harry sorriu para o amigo e falou.

Assim eu espero Rony, este ano quero ganhar de novo!. – Nisto Gina se aproxima dos dois e fala.

Parece que Simas Finnegan vai narrar os jogos agora!. – Rony e Harry olharam para ela estranhando e ela falou.

É sério! Ele que me falou. – Rony soltou um muxoxo e disse.

Poxa! Não tinha narrador igual o Lino Jordan!. – Harry perguntou.

E como ele está?. – Rony respondeu.

Narrando jogos pra liga profissional, antes de você ficar em casa eu escutei um jogo do Chudley Cannon's narrado por ele...o cara é bom!.

Severo sentou ao lado de Moema, ela sentindo a presença dele virou-se e lhe sorriu, ele sorriu de volta e falou.

Preparada para o passeio?.

Sim! Com certeza! Acredita que eu nunca tinha ido pra Hogsmeade?Tirando o dia que eu cheguei mas ele não conta foi rápido. – Severo nada falou apenas sorriu de leve e começou a morder seu pedaço de torrada com geléia.

Já em Hogsmeade, Moema deu uma das mãos a Severo começou a puxar conversa.

Não imaginava que fosse grande aqui? É maior que Chateu Lamager, já foi lá?. – Severo respondeu.

Nunca estive nas proximidades de Beauxbatons!. –Moema olhou e falou.

Um dia nós vamos lá! É meu convidado. – Moema sorriu, Severo olhou sério e perguntou.

Porque eu? Não brinque comigo! Apesar dessa aparência monstruosa e de meu temperamento, tenho sentimentos embora não aparente. – Moema olhou e falou.

Porque...porque da primeira vez que eu te vi...eu me senti ligada a você e...isso não é brincadeira! É uma coisa que maior do que eu...eu não sei explicar, só sei o que sinto e quando to com você eu sinto uma felicidade imensa, uma exitação imensa... é algo carnal e espiritual entende? enfim... EU AMO VOCÊ!. – Severo acariciou o rosto de Moema e falou.

Eu também AMO VOCÊ! Também não sei explicar o porque mas amo, você mostrou que eu podia confiar em você apesar de você ter lido as minhas cartas... E eu vi que o sentimento que tem por mim é tão simples... - Moema não deixou ele terminar de falar soltou uma lágrima e o beijou, seus lábios se entregaram num beijo emocionante, cheio de amor e ternura. - Severo pode sentir a suavidade e a doçura do beijo de Moema um beijo tão verdadeiro de sentimentos que fazia Severo se entregar mais a eles e Moema se deliciava na quentura e na maciez dos lábios de Severo, as línguas de ambos se encontravam cheias de desejo. – Já saciados seus lábios se separaram Moema olhou apaixonada para Severo e o abraçou. – Os dois nem se deram conta de que estavam no meio da rua do vilarejo e que uma platéia de alunos os observava pasmos. – Rony falou para Harry e Hermione.

Isso é nojento! Eca! Ela está sob _Imperius _só pode ser, só tem essa explicação. – Hermione olhou para Rony e falou.

Nada a ver! Ela gosta dele mesmo...é estranho mas o professor Snape e professora Moema se gostam. – Draco estava na outra ponta da aglomeração de alunos e falou para seus amigos e Pansy Parkinson.

Beijando uma praticamente Grifinória! Onde nossa reputação sonserina vai parar? que horror!. – Severo e Moema estavam tão felizes que nem viram a aglomeração de alunos perto deles, os dois começaram a andar abraçados e Severo perguntou.

Para onde vamos?. – Moema ainda nas nuvens falou.

Pra onde você quiser!. – Severo então a conduziu para o Três Vassouras, os dois foram para uma mesa afastada e Severo fez seu pedido para Madame Rosmerta.

Cerveja Amanteigada por favor e você Moema o que vai tomar?. – Moema falou sonhadora.

Água de Gillys!. – Rosmerta se afastou então Moema sorriu e falou. – Me belisca? To achando que não é verdade!. – Severo pegou uma das mãos dela e falou.

Não posso beliscar uma pele tão delicada!. – E beijou a mão dela em seguida. – Moema começou a acariciar o rosto de Severo e falou.

Porque eu não te conheci antes?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Era assim que tinha de ser talvez? O que importa é que estamos aqui!. – Moema sorriu e Severo a beijou mais uma vez. – Minerva viu tudo de uma outra mesa,Minerva estava acompanhada de Hagrid e Dumbledore quando Hagrid disse.

Eu sabia! Mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acontecer! Eles viviam andando juntos. - Minerva meio atordoada disse.

Apesar deles andarem juntos nunca ia desconfiar que era Severo!Ela chegou a comentar comigo que estava apaixonada mas pensei que fosse um rapaz da idade dela? Mas enfim espero que eles sejam felizes! Severo é um rapaz muito inteligente e sério. – Dumbledore sorriu e falou.

Um brinde ao novo casal então?. – Minerva levantou sua água de Gillys, Dumbledore e Hagrid levantaram suas cervejas amanteigadas. – Moema e Severo se divertiam conversando quando ela perguntou.

Então essa é a sua maneira?. – Severo respondeu desentendido.

Que maneira?. – Moema olhou estranhando e falou.

Ué? Ontem você disse que queria que fosse da sua maneira?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Sim! Mas me referi a outra coisa também. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Depois quem pensa bobagem sou eu né?. – Severo riu e falou.

Você...só você consegue me tirar dessa seriedade!. – Moema sorriu e perguntou para Severo de modo sério.

Você amava muito essa tal Bellatrix Black?.

Ela foi uma paixão adolescente, era bonita realmente mas sua beleza era proporcional a sua frieza e maldade assim digamos...ela fez uma aposta...- Moema interrompeu e falou.

Com outra menina...desculpa eu li...na carta. – Severo segurou as mãos de Moema e falou.

Não se preocupe! Mas continuando, eu na época gostava dela, ela era a mais bonita da Sonserina e da escola também era daquelas que nunca ia ligar para mim... bem era assim que eu pensava até que ela começou a se aproximar querendo estreitar os laços sonserinos,começamos a conversar fiz a besteira de contar a ela que nunca tinha estado com nenhuma menina...nos tornamos _"namorados"_. - Moema ouvia com atenção e Severo continuou. – Até que no dia do Baile de Inverno eu tive a minha primeira vez e... bem pra mim tinha sido especial, pois eu acreditava que ela gostava de mim mas depois dessa noite ela se distanciou cada vez mais e mandou pra mim aquela carta que você viu e no dia seguinte à carta virei ainda mais a piada da escola. – Moema olhava penalizada.

Que horror! Catraia! Rameira!. – Severo tomou seu último gole de cerveja amanteigada e continuou.

Nunca fui bem visto nos meus tempos de escola, além dessa minha aparência eu mexia com Artes das Trevas, nunca fui santo também!. – Moema riu e falou.

Isso não me faz gostar menos de você, e quanto a sua aparência...charmoso pra mim vale mais que ser bonito, porque o charme envolve todo um...como vou dizer...é o jeito da pessoa!. – Severo riu com deboche e falou.

Lamento lhe informar mas os alunos me conhecem como carrasco, cruel,mal humorado e além do mais favoreço os Sonserinos!. – Moema riu.

Eles já me falaram, o Potter me falou dia desses mas eu já gostava de você então eu não ia desistir por causa disso, aliás não dizem que quando a gente ama, ama com os defeitos e tudo. – Severo concordou e Moema continuou. – Eu também tenho meus defeitos...- Severo a interrompeu riu e falou.

É curiosa demais! Mexeu nas minhas coisas... – Moema riu e falou.

Peraí! Deixa eu me defender...a tampa caiu,as cartas e as fotos caíram juntas. – Severo riu e falou.

Notei também que você é bastante fogosa! Me olha como se tivesse me devorando. – Moema olhou maliciosa e falou.

Isso não é defeito! Isso é bom! E quanto a devorar bem...isso você só vai saber na hora que a gente fica junto intimamente. – Severo sorriu e falou nos ouvidos dela sussurrando.

Tarada!. – Moema riu chegou perto dos ouvidos dele e falou sussurrando também.

Ahhh! E você não é? hehehe! Dizem que as pessoas mais reservadas são um vulcão na cama, é verdade?.

Isso você vai saber na hora. – Moema olhou maliciosa e falou.

Então o que a gente tá fazendo aqui?. – Severo riu malicioso se levantou, Moema fez o mesmo, Severo deixou a conta paga os dois saíram do Três Vassouras debaixo de um céu chuvoso e negro Moema falou. – É melhor a gente correr pra não pegar chuva!. – Mas não adiantou uma tempestade caiu em Hogsmeade, os alunos acabaram voltando mais cedo e quanto a Moema e Severo entraram encharcados no Castelo da escola, Severo a puxou e falou sensualmente.

Vem! Vou lhe mostrar a minha maneira!.


	19. Nós dois aqui dentro e a chuva lá fora

**CAP 19 Nós dois aqui dentro e a chuva lá fora **

Severo num instinto a conduziu até a sala de Poções de lá os dois entraram no quarto que tinha sido dele,Severo trancou a porta e em seguida acendeu a lareira que ficava em frente a cama falou.

É melhor tirarmos as roupas e deixa-las pra secar. – Olhou com malícia para Moema que retribuiu o olhar e começou a se despir, Severo fez o mesmo, os dois ficaram apenas com suas roupas íntimas então ele se aproximou dela a agarrou beijou-a com lascívia, depois do beijo a virou e começou a acariciar os seios dela que ainda estavam cobertos pelo sutiã a beijar-lhe a nuca e a se esfregar nela, Moema pode sentir o membro rijo de Severo. – Severo tirou o sutiã dela a virou novamente de frente para ele então ele viu os bicos dos seios dela intumescidos com as mãos acariciava um e lambia suavemente o outro, Moema soltou um gemido. – Severo de repente parou a sentou na beira da cama começou a beijar suas coxas,tirou a calcinha dela e com os lábios começou a deliciar-se da intimidade de Moema. – A cada movimento Moema gemia de prazer e acariciava-se a si mesma passeando suas mãos pelos seus seios, num instante enquanto Severo continuava a se deliciar da intimidade dela Moema teve um orgasmo. – De repente ele parou olhou para ela, o rosto de Moema transmitia puro prazer então Severo chegou perto dos ouvidos dela e falou.

Vou deixa-la se divertir um pouco!. – Severo pegou uma das mãos de Moema colocou sobre a roupa íntima que ele ainda vestia, Moema ao passar a mão pode sentir que Severo continuava excitado, ela tirou e peça deixando-o nu, ela olhou para ele sorriu, ele fez o mesmo,então Moema começou também a se deliciar com o membro de Severo, ela lambia com vontade, ele gemeu e acariciou-lhe os cabelos, Moema de repente parou olhou para Severo que falou.

Porque parou?. – Moema sorriu se levantou o pegou e acabou jogando ele na cama enquanto ela estava chegando por cima dele, de supetão Severo a virou começou a beijá-la e ela o enlaçou com as suas pernas trançando-as nas costas dele, Severo a penetrou devagar, Moema o sentiu dentro dela ele aumentou o ritmo e ele ouviu ela gemer alto, depois desse gemido Moema sentiu o prazer de Severo jorrando dentro dela, sentiu também o cheiro dele penetrando em si, seus suores se misturavam, então ele se jogou por cima de sua amada exausto, olhou-a e sorriu não podia imaginar que algum dia possuiria uma mulher daquela forma, Moema sorriu de volta o abraçou e lhe falou.

Te amo!. – Severo olhou nos olhos dela e falou.

Te amar é tão fácil!Tão simples e tão bom! Será sonho?. – Moema sorriu e beijou-o e falou depois.

Tá vendo não é sonho é realidade!. – Moema o beijou novamente,depois do beijo Severo ele lhe perguntou sorrindo.

O que você fazia na casa de chá aquele dia que nos vimos pela primeira vez?. – Moema acariciando os cabelos de Severo falou.

Richard tinha combinado comigo de nos vermos ali, nós tínhamos detalhes pra acertar do casamento mas ele não foi...ahhh! Foi até bom! Se não, não estávamos aqui juntos. – Severo perguntou mais uma vez.

O que carregava naquele embrulho?. – Moema ainda abraçada a Severo respondeu.

O vestido de noiva e nem era tão bonito assim...alias bem lembrado, preciso mandar uma coruja pra minha mãe pra vende-lo. – Moema se levantou e Severo perguntou.

Aonde vai?. – Moema se aproximou beijou o rosto dele e falou.

Tomar um banho! Quer vir?. – Severo levantou-se e foi junto com Moema se banhar, depois do banho Moema falou. – Acho que ainda tem roupas suas neste lado do Guarda roupa e tem outras caixinhas mas nelas eu não mexi, pode ficar sossegado. – Enquanto eles se trocavam Moema encabulada perguntou.

A marca? Depois que você deixou de ser Comensal ela saiu?. – Severo respondeu sério.

Ela nunca mais sai, infelizmente ela pra toda vida. – Severo estava sentado na cama e Moema o abraçou e ele lhe falou. -Um dia lhe contarei o porque me tornei, como sai e como tenho ajudado a Dumbledore. – Severo fez uma pequena pausa e falou. – Deitou-se comigo mesmo sabendo que eu fui um Comensal, porque?. – Moema sorriu e respondeu.

Depois do que eu li naquela carta o modo como você escreveu para Dumbledore tenho mil razões pra confiar em você confio e amo você!Simplesmente isso, nada mais. – Moema também fez uma pequena pausa e falou. - Tá escuro já né? Que horas devem ser?. – Severo automaticamente olhou para o lugar onde costumava ficar seu relógio de pendulo mas logo se lembrou de que aquele não era mais seu quarto e sim o de Moema, então ele falou olhando nos olhos dela.

Deve estar na hora da janta eu creio. – Severo continuou olhando para ela e falou. - Relutei tanto contra o que sentia por você, era como nadar contra a correnteza mas foi em vão...eu não quero mais lutar contra o que sinto por você que tem mostrado tantas coisas boas, coisas que eu julgava não existir mais dentro de mim,confesso que isto às vezes me assusta, é como se a minha fortaleza interior fosse tomada de assalto, sei também que agora as coisas não serão as mesmas. – Moema o abraçou e o beijou e falou em seguida.

E você? Você também tem mostrado tantas coisas...me ensinado a pensar mais a ser um pouco menos impulsiva. – Moema se aproximou do ouvido de Severo e falou. – _"Te amo muito!"_. – Os dois saíram do quarto e chegaram atrasados quinze minutos para o jantar, quando chegaram juntos no Salão Principal todos os olhares se voltaram para eles.


	20. As coisas do tal cotidiano

**CAP 20 As coisas do tal cotidiano**

Moema nem ligou para os olhares lançados pelos alunos, já Severo ficou um pouco incomodado, afinal para ele aquela situação era nova, pois sempre tinha sido visto como o carrasco, mal, o inescrupuloso mas agora ele estava ali ao lado de uma pessoa que o amava, Severo ao assumir Moema, tinha um certo medo de perder todo respeito que tinha conquistado. - O jantar seguiu calmo apesar dos olhares dos alunos, Severo olhou da forma de sempre para Harry, que se virou para os amigos e falou.

Ela não vai agüentar ele!. – Rony falou.

E ela é tão legal, ainda acho que isso é _imperius _ou Poção do amor que ele deu pra ela. – Hermione falou.

Poção do amor e Snape são coisas que não combinam, o fato é que eles se gostam,uma hora ele ia arrumar alguém afinal todo mundo tem a tampa da sua panela. – Parvati entrou na conversa e falou.

Mas é nojento! Credo! Ela ficar junto com ele. – Dino Thomas falou.

Fica até engraçado!.

Depois do jantar todos foram para seus Salões Comunais, Moema chegou próxima de Severo e falou.

Volta comigo! Dorme lá?.

Você é insaciável não?. – Severo riu malicioso e Moema falou.

Tô falando de dormir mesmo! Fechar os olhinhos e dormir abraçadinho. – Severo sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, os dois seguiram para os corredores das Masmorras então Draco cumprimentou Severo.

Oi professor! Tenha uma Boa Noite! Você também doutora...quer dizer professora. – Severo olhou sério e respondeu polidamente.

Você também Draco, tenha uma boa noite!. – Draco se afastou de Severo, que perguntou para Moema.

Porque ele te chamou de doutora?.

Eu era curandeira infantil em St Mungos...não te contei?. – Severo respondeu.

Não!. – Moema sorriu e continuou a falar.

Então metade desses alunos me conhece, cuidei da maioria deles quando eram crianças. – Ela sorriu e Severo perguntou mais uma vez.

Gosta de crianças então?.

Gosto! Adoro! E você?.

Sou obrigado a suportá-las! Não gosto delas!. – Moema olhou triste e falou.

Vai mudar de idéia quando tiver seus filhos,vai ver!. – Severo nada falou.

Os dois chegaram no quarto, Moema começou a se despir e colocar sua camisola, Severo deitou-se à vontade na cama apenas olhando a cena, Moema sorriu para ele e perguntou.

Não vai colocar seu pijama?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Quer mesmo dormir?.

Ué? Quero! Porque?.

Com essa camisola...assim tão provocativa fica parecendo que não quer. – Severo olhou com malícia. – Moema riu chegou perto dele e Severo começou a acaricia-la, aquela noite terminou com os dois abraçados depois do enlace amoroso mas de madrugada Moema despertou com um barulho, virou-se e viu Severo roncando em alto e bom som ela pensou _"Vixi! Ele ronca!" "Vou dar um jeito nisso!"_. – Moema o cutucou, fazendo-o parar de roncar, ela fechou os olhos e quando pegava no sono eles começaram mais uma vez _"De novo não"_. – Moema se levantou foi até a sala de Severo e procurou um livro, achou o que lhe interessava foi até a página indicada quando de lá escutou o ruído indesejado e falou para si mesma.

Papagaio! Vai ronca assim lá na China! Mas vamos lá...Poção tira ronco. – Moema anotou todos os ingredientes num pergaminho e depois falou. – Vou começar a fazer agora. – Moema ficou a madrugada inteira fazendo a tal poção e quanto a Severo ele acordou com o dia nascendo, olhou para o lado e não viu Moema ele ficou preocupado se vestiu e quando havia terminado, Moema chegou com cara de sono e com um cálice na mão então ele perguntou.

O que foi? E o que é isso?.

Eu não dormi com seu ronco e isso é poção do sono...Opa! sono não...tira ronco. – Severo a olhou com seriedade e falou.

Mas eu não ronco!. – Moema riu e falou.

Ronca sim! Eu escutei! Até cutuquei você de madrugada. – Severo emburrado falou.

Essa poção tem um cheiro horrível! To sentindo daqui! Não preciso disso!. – Moema aproximou-se dele e falou.

Ahhh! Toma vai! Não discuta!. – Severo pegou o cálice a contra gosto e começou a tomar. – Moema ficou contente e falou.

Pronto! Tá vendo só? Acabou! E coloquei num vidro porque no livro diz que tem que se tomar por uma semana durante a manhã. – Severo tossiu e falou.

Uma semana?. – Moema olhou meio brava e falou.

Uma semana sim senhor! Severo eu quero ver você bem, tô fazendo isso pro seu bem e pro meu também, porque ficar perdendo o sono não dá. – Moema deitou-se na cama e falou. – Vou tirar um cochilo! E depois corrigir algumas redações. – Severo se levantou e falou ainda emburrado.

Talvez seja melhor cada um dormir em seu respectivo aposento, assim você não terá mais queixas a fazer sobre mim!. – Moema se ajeitando na cama falou.

Nem pensar! É ruim hein? dormir longe de você? Nunca!Isso é só por uma semana...depois você vai melhorar. – Moema sorriu, Severo estava saindo do quarto quando ela falou. – Vem cá! Deixa eu te dar um beijo!. – Ela o beijou no rosto o abraçou e falou.

Eu te amo! Nunca se esqueça disso!. – Severo sorriu e finalmente deixou os aposentos, foi tomar café no Salão Principal todos repararam quando ele chegou sozinho e Rony falou.

Olha lá! Tá sozinho! O que será que aconteceu?. – Hermione dava a última colherada em seu mingau de aveia e falou.

Bem seja o que for não é da nossa conta. – Neste momento uma revoada de corujas entra no Salão, uma delas joga o Profeta Diário próximo à tigela de Hermione que pega o jornal e começa a ler.

_Cidades tomadas pelo Terror _

_Comensais da Morte dominaram por cerca de quatro horas três cidades na região de Oxford,eles torturaram trouxas e mataram cerca de vinte antes da Brigada Ministerial tomar controle da situação, alguns Comensais de Uganda foram presos junto com os demais._

Veja só! Isso sim é preocupante!. – Hermione mostrou a notícia para os amigos e Rony perguntou para Harry.

Você não teve mais daqueles sonhos esquisitos onde se via no corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem?.

Não! Não tive mais isso e também a minha cicatriz não doeu mais.

Na mesa dos professores Minerva aproximou-se de Severo perguntando.

Moema não vem tomar café?. – Severo que terminava de comer um pedaço de pãozinho de minuto falou meio encabulado.

Ela resolveu dormir mais um pouco. – Minerva sorriu meio desajeitada e falou.

Bem...Severo, quero que saiba que tem meu total apoio neste namoro, não devemos levar a rivalidade de nossas casas para a nossa vida particular...de qualquer forma seja bem vindo a minha família. – Minerva sorriu desajeitada e Severo deu um riso irônico respondeu.

Quem diria? Grifinória e Sonserina estreitando os laços?. – Minerva sorriu de leve e falou.

Você tirou a sorte grande! Moema é uma moça muito dócil! Justa! O único defeito é ser impulsiva, emotiva mas penso que você poderá ajuda-la ter mais sangue frio. – Severo olhou-a concordando quando se levantou e falou.

Bem eu gosto dela como ela é! Bem se me der licença vou corrigir algumas redações dos alunos, tenho pilhas de pergaminhos. – Minerva sorriu e falou.

Eu também!Vou passar boa parte do Domingo entre os pergaminhos. – Severo saiu de lá voltou para sua sala de Diretor, olhou para os pergaminhos mas não quis saber deles foi direto para o quarto onde Moema dormia a sono solto, Severo deitou na cama abraçou-se a Moema, começou a acariciar os longos cabelos negros dela que num dado momento se virou e falou balbuciando.

Se...veruumm!. – Então o abraçou.


	21. Um certo olhar

**Cap 21 Um certo olhar **

O primeiro jogo de Quadribol foi entre Grifinória e Corvinal, Harry já não sentia mais o tal frio no estomago ao ver Cho Chang, ele chegou perto dela e a cumprimentou normalmente quando o jogo começou Harry tomou sua posição e de onde estava via toda a movimentação dos outros jogadores de repente viu Gina voando perto dele e então Harry sentiu aquela mesma sensação ao ver Cho Chang pela primeira vez, ficou acompanhando os movimentos da garota de modo hipnotizador até quase esquecer do pomo só se ligou quando viu Cho passar por ele, que foi voando atrás da garota tomando um impulso conseguindo ultrapassa-lá e pegou o pomo fazendo assim com que o jogo terminasse. – A caminho do vestiário Rony lhe deu um tapa nas costas e falou.

Cara! Que jogaço! Defendi a maioria das goles! Chudley Cannons que me aguarde!. – Harry sorriu para o amigo e Gina voltou a sua mente, fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da menina voando, com seu rosto sereno. – Ele e Rony voltaram para o Salão Comunal e viram Hermione consolando Gina, quando Rony perguntou.

O que aconteceu Gina?. – A menina tristonha falou.

Eu e Dino terminamos, quer dizer ele que quis terminar. – Rony ficou vermelho e falou emburrado.

Oras! Esse Dino cadê ele?. – Hermione chega perto de Rony e fala.

Deixa isso pra lá Rony!. – Gina concordou com Hermione e limpando as lágrimas falou.

Ele disse que não temos a ver um com o outro, poxa! E ele vem me dizer isso logo depois do jogo?. – Harry gostou em saber que Gina estava livre mas em seguida sentiu-se culpado por ter gostado que ela terminasse com Dino,a final a garota estava em pedaços.

As semanas passaram e a primeira nevasca chegou no meio do mês de Outubro a neve cobria o chão dos jardins da escola e os alunos procuravam ficar mais juntos para se esquentar durante uma aula de Hagrid onde ele explicava sobre o Tarragono.

Então alunos! Este bicho é facilmente encontrado na Finlândia, são muito úteis quando domesticados, eles ajudam a carregar madeira e pedras para as pessoas se abrigarem do frio. – Enquanto Hagrid explicava Rony falou para Harry.

Eu gostaria muito que você chamasse a Gina pra sair da próxima vez que formos a Hogsmeade, sabe Harry eu falo isso porque te considero cara...e sei que Gina também ia ficar contente em sair com você, ela ia se animar sabe?. – Harry olhou para o amigo sem jeito e falou.

É...ela sabe que você tá fazendo isso?.

Saber não sabe, mas ahhh! Ela vai gostar de receber seu convite pra sair, ela gosta de você. – Harry deu um riso fraco e falou.

Gostava né Rony? Quando ela era garotinha ainda. – Rony deu de ombros como quem não ligou e falou.

Ahh! Mas convida ela pra sair!. – Harry então perguntou.

O Dino a procurou de novo?.

Não! Sabe que eu acho que ele tá arrastando asa pra Susana Bones?. – Harry olhou surpreso para o amigo quando este falou.

Bem agora podemos voltar pra perto da Mione!. – Harry perguntou curioso.

Ué? Ela não sabe disso?. – Rony olhou Harry e falou.

Claro que não! Imagina só? Ela ia correndo contar pra Gina. – Rony pigarreou e falou novamente. – É que falei pra ela que nós íamos conversar assunto de meninos,por isso ela não veio nos incomodar.

Depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, a turma de Harry ia ter aula de DCAT, naquele dia iam receber os resultados de uma avaliação Mensal que Snape havia resolvido lhes dar, os alunos entraram na classe e em seguida Snape entrou conjurou uma pequena pilha de pergaminhos e começou a falar.

Como uma classe de sexto ano é capaz de escrever tantas atrocidades? Uma boa parte da sala não aprendeu o que eu ensinei!Seus cabeças ocas!. – Severo começou a andar pela sala distribuindo as redações corrigidas e fazendo seus comentários ácidos. – Longobotton! Nem preciso dizer não é? Tome sua redação!. – Neville havia tirado a nota mais baixa da sala,Snape continuou entregando as redações, Hermione havia tirado _"O"_, Harry achando que ia se dar mal acabou tirando _"E"_ assim como Rony. – Snape voltou para a frente classe e voltou a falar. – Página 621, capitulo sobre os Aquilônios! Abram logo!. – Snape começou a percorrer a sala e a explicar quando Rony comentou baixo com Harry.

Depois dizem que o amor modifica! Tô vendo que grande mudança ele teve continua a mesma porcaria de sempre. – Harry falou.

Eu concordo! A professora Moema merece coisa melhor. – Harry sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e lhe falar friamente.

Detenção para os dois!. – Harry olhou-o furioso e Snape continuou a falar. – Não protestem! Afinal você e Weasley mereceram, minha vida particular não interessa a ninguém muito menos a vocês dois aluninhos impertinentes!. – Depois da aula Severo acertou a detenção que daria para os dois, Harry ia limpar as comadres da Ala Hospitalar e Rony ia tirar Fadas Mordentes das cortinas do corredor do segundo andar.


	22. Os outros usos da sala de DCAT

**CAP 22 Os outros usos da sala de DCAT **

Harry foi cumprir sua detenção às 20:00 ia limpar as comadres da Ala Hospitalar ele chegou e estava sendo esperado por Madame Pomfrey que entregou para ele um pano,uma escova e falou.

Você tem aquela pilha de comadres pra limpar...bem qualquer coisa estarei na minha sala!. – Harry começou seus afazeres quando viu Moema entrar na Ala Hospitalar, ela vinha contente com um vidro de poção nas mãos, Moema passou por Harry o cumprimentou e ele retribuiu timidamente, Harry viu ela entregar o vidro para Madame Pomfrey e sair, Moema estava passando de novo por Harry quando ele deixou cair várias comadres, Moema o ajudou a pegar e lhe falou.

O que você aprontou Harry?. – Harry encabulado falou.

O professor Sna...Snape me deu detenção. – Moema curiosa perguntou.

Porque?. – Harry respondeu.

Eu estava falando ao invés de prestar atenção na aula dele. – Moema sorriu e falou.

É! Não pode né Harry! Tem que prestar atenção, ainda mais o Severo que é exigente com os alunos dele. – Harry sorriu irônico e falou.

Com quase todos os alunos!. – Moema falou.

Os Sonserinos!Você já me falou isso Harry eu também não concordo com esse jeito mas isso é dele tem coisas que não se mudam assim numa piscada, quem sabe futuramente?.

Você é muito otimista professora!. – Moema sorriu e falou de modo doce.

Olha Harry! Eu sei que pra você é difícil lidar com as atitudes de Severo mas ele tem o lado bom dele. - Harry nada falou e Moema saiu da Ala Hospitalar em direção as masmorras.

Moema chegou na Sala de Snape e falou para ele.

Pronto! Entreguei pra Madame Pomfrey!. – Severo agradeceu e Moema falou. – Eu vi o Potter lá, ele disse que você tinha dado detenção?.

Ele mereceu! Ele se mete em tudo!. – Moema chegou perto de Severo e falou.

Querido! Não se agaste, você precisa parar de pegar no pé dos alunos sabe?. – Severo olhou-a raivoso e falou.

Este é o meu jeito! Você sempre soube disso, se não gosta então me deixe. – Moema respondeu triste.

Eu não disse isso pra te deixar nervoso, eu gosto de você e quero ajudar!. – Severo respondeu cínico.

Dispenso sua ajuda!. – Moema olhou para ele e começou a chorar e falou entre soluços.

Eu vou dormir!. – Moema saiu da sala e foi para o quarto jogou-se na cama chorando em seguida Severo entrou a abraçou e falou.

Desculpe! Por favor! Eu não queria ter dito aquilo,mas entenda que esse é o meu jeito e há certas coisas que são difíceis de mudar. – Moema virou-se para ele o abraçou e falou.

Eu sei...mas tente!.

Para Severo aquele cotidiano era uma experiência nova, ele nunca tinha acordado ao lado de ninguém todos os dias, nunca teve alguém que se preocupasse com ele, no começo ele se assustou com essa nova realidade mas estava se acostumando com tudo aquilo e imaginava ele e Moema morando juntos em uma casa aconchegante. – Depois do jantar de Halloween ele chegou para ela e resolveu contar o porque ele tinha virado Comensal da Morte.

Acho que chegou a hora de você saber o porque eu fui Comensal?. – Moema olhou-o seria e falou.

Pode começar...pode ficar tranqüilo não contarei pra ninguém lá de casa, isso morre aqui!. – Severo sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a falar.

Naquela carta eu estava pedindo ajuda a Dumbledore, estava desnorteado porque as coisas nas quais julgava acreditar se ruíram. – Moema ouviu com atenção e perguntou.

Mas teve um motivo muito forte pra fazer com que você abandonasse não?.

Teve! Eu fui visitar minha mãe...sempre que podia ia visita-la em _Spinner's End_ mas naquele dia vi cenas que me deixaram morto por dentro...vi Comensais atacando minha mãe fui até lá e quando eles viram o meu vulto fugiram, fui ver se ela estava viva ainda mas foi tarde demais. – Moema o abraçou e perguntou.

Mas e o seu pai?.

Meu pai? Humpf! Aquele infeliz nem foi no enterro dela. – Moema o olhava triste e perguntou novamente.

Ele está vivo?. – Severo respirou fundo e falou.

Não! Morreu dois meses depois de minha mãe falecer. – Moema começou a acariciar os cabelos dele e continuou sua série de perguntas.

Porque te chamavam de _"ranhoso"_?. – Severo falou de um jeito desdenhoso.

Minha aparência não vê? Sempre fui desse jeito. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Ahhh! Eu gosto assim! Não vejo nada de abominável. – Severo a beijou no rosto e depois do beijo continuou a falar.

Sempre fui hostilizado em casa pelo meu pai e na escola era hostilizado pela turma dos "_marotos"_ da qual o pai de Harry Potter fazia parte, eles sempre aprontaram comigo me humilhavam.– Moema ficou espantada e falou.

Meu Deus! Porque?.

Eles eram os mais populares achavam que podiam tudo. – Moema aninhou-se nele e falou.

Foi por essas coisas que você se tornou um Comensal então?.

Foi! Foi a raiva que tinha de meu pai, a raiva dos marotos a raiva de Bellatrix por ter me usado e achei que virando Comensal ia ser poderoso, no fim tudo ilusão! Tive que conviver com Bellatrix pois ela também se tornou Comensal, aliás ela ainda é.

A sede de vingança transforma as pessoas...realmente é muito duro ser bonzinho depois de tudo isso mas ainda bem que você percebeu o que estava acontecendo com você. – Moema fez uma pausa breve e perguntou. -Você matou pessoas?. – Severo respondeu.

Não! Lhe juro que não! Eu apenas usava de legilimência para saber se os Comensais eram fieis seguidores do Lord. – Moema acariciou-lhe o rosto e falou.

Por causa da carta que Dumbledore o chamou para dar aulas aqui?.

Foi! Ele me deu essa chance e aqui estou eu. – Moema beijou-lhe as mãos e perguntou.

Você o ajuda contra Você-Sabe-Quem?.

Ajudo! Eu voltei a ser um _"Comensal"_ para espiona-los a favor de Dumbledore. – Moema falou num tom preocupado.

Toma cuidado! Promete?. – Severo balançou a cabeça positivamente e falou.

Prometo!. – Severo beijou-a e falou em seguida. – Cada dia com você tem sido especial pra mim, às vezes penso se mereço mesmo... – Moema interrompeu e falou.

Amor! Claro que merece!. – Moema começou a acaricia-lo, Severo fez o mesmo e lhe deu um beijo quente, terminado o beijo Severo começou a se despir quando Moema falou. – Aqui não! Porque a gente não vai...no seu quarto na sala de DCAT?. – Severo olhou-a malicioso e falou.

Vamos sim! Agora!. – Ele a puxou para si e a pôs no colo carregando-a quando Moema rindo falou.

Me põe no chão vai? Eu...eu quero correr e gritar pra todo mundo ouvir que eu AMO VOCÊ!. – Severo a pôs no chão e Moema começou a correr feito criança pelos corredores da Escola como já era alta noite não havia alunos pelos corredores e Filch se encontrava próximo do Corujal ,Severo veio logo atrás dela quando estavam perto da Sala de DCAT ele a agarrou e a abraçou forte e começou a beija-la, encostou-a na parede e começou a deliciar-se do corpo dela esfregava seu corpo contra o dela , num movimento ele levantou a saia que ela vestia e começou a acariciar fortemente as coxas dela e sussurrou _"deliciosa"_ Moema procurava a tranca da porta, alcançou-a e Severo a conduziu para dentro da sala, ele murmurou um feitiço a porta se fechou, Severo ainda agarrado a Moema a levou até a mesa da sala de aula afastou alguns pergaminhos com a varinha começou mais uma vez a tirar sua roupa mas Moema o segurou com uma das pernas e falou.

Hoje é do meu jeito!. – Severo a olhou e falou num riso malicioso.

Mas estamos na minha sala!. – Moema riu e respondeu.

E daí? Vamos ser democráticos!. – Moema começou a esfregar seu pé entre as partes de Severo e falou. – Você tem vinho ou champagne?. – Severo respondeu.

Tenho vinho! Vou pegar no meu quarto!. – Moema sorriu. – Severo foi até o quarto pegou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças quando voltou encontrou Moema nua em pelo em cima da mesa, quando Severo falou.

Você é rápida não?. – Moema riu desceu da mesa e começou a esfregar-se nele que ainda estava vestido e Severo a abraçou por trás colocando uma das mãos entre as carnes de Moema,movimentava seus dedos ali, sentindo a umidade que vinha dela e a fazendo gemer com a outra ele acariciava os seios pequenos e rijos dela, enquanto ele a acariciava entre um gemido e outro ela falou manhosa.

Ti...raaa a rouuupaaaa!. – Severo parou de acaricia-la, ela virou-se de frente para ele que começou a desabotoar seu terno preto, Moema começou a tirar a calça dele,Severo livrou-se de sua roupa toda e Moema falou. – Deita na mesa!. – Severo fez como ela tinha pedido, Moema então pegou a garrafa e vinho colocou um pouco dentro da taça, bebeu e levou sua boca até o membro de Severo começou a passear sua língua aquecida pelo vinho nele, ela parou de repente e subiu ficando por cima de Severo e de costas para ele, Moema arqueou bem as suas pernas de modo que Severo também poderia acaricia-la formando assim um 69. – Severo estava a ponto de explodir de prazer quando Moema depois de um orgasmo de repente parou de acaricia-lo com a boca,Severo também parou de acaricia-la viu Moema virar-se de frente para ele e se encaixar deliciosamente fazendo movimentos circulares e sentir o membro de Severo pulsando dentro dela,Moema deslizava suas mãos nos peitos dele e Severo podia ver o rosto de Moema delirando de prazer e falando entre os gemidos o nome dele, Severo se levantou com seu membro ainda dentro de Moema que o abraçou com as pernas e ele começou a lamber os seios dela e a estoca-la com mais força foi quando ambos atingiram juntos o clímax, Moema sentiu novamente o prazer de Severo jorrar dentro de si, Severo a soltou e ela se largou em cima dele abraçada ofegante e sorrindo para ele que falou.

Adoro seu sorriso,o seu cheiro me deixa excitado!. – Moema lhe deu um beijo no rosto e falou.

É você? De reservado não tem nada hein?. – Moema sorriu e perguntou. - A gente tá junto desde Setembro,e eu ainda não perguntei a data de seu aniversário, quando que é?. – Severo respondeu enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela.

Nove de Janeiro! Ainda está longe. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Nem tanto! O que vai querer ganhar?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Eu já ganhei! Tenho você e o mais posso querer?. – Severo beijou o rosto de Moema se levantou e encheu as duas taças de vinho. – Moema se levantou em seguida, Severo lhe entregou a taça, encostou-se por de trás dela e entre um gole e outro beijava-lhe o pescoço lascivamente e Moema começou a acariciar o membro de Severo com a mão que estava desocupada, Severo mais uma vez sentiu-se extasiado e a conduziu para o quarto onde continuaram sua noite de amor até adormecerem exaustos.


	23. Para a surpresa de Moema

**CAP 23 Para a surpresa de Moema **

Moema acordou com raios de sol iluminando seu rosto quando da janela do quarto de Severo viu uma coruja pousar,ela levantou vestiu a capa de Severo, abriu a janela e colocou a coruja para dentro, tirou o bilhete que a coruja trazia na pata e leu.

_Querida irmã _

_Eu sei que parece meio maluco mas eu e Guilherme vamos casar, mamãe disse que vai celebrar a cerimônia pra gente igual aquela que ela fez quando ainda morávamos no Brasil e que o vô ensinou pra ela sabe?_

_Então a cerimônia vai ser no Ano Novo_

_Beijos _

_Janaína _

Severo tinha acordado viu Moema de pé e lhe falou.

Bom Dia!. – Moema olhou para ele, sorriu e falou.

Minha irmã vai casar!. –Moema entregou o bilhete para Severo que leu e comentou.

Que tipo de cerimônia sua mãe vai celebrar?. – Moema sorriu e falou.

É uma cerimônia indígena, que meu avô ensinou pra ela bem...ela que quis aprender, meu avô ensinou com muita relutância afinal só homens é que fazem isso, mas meu avô só teve filhas mulheres e minha mãe não quis deixar a tradição se perder tanto que ela ensinou pra mim e pra minha irmã. – Severo perguntou curioso.

No que consiste esse ritual?. – Moema aproximou-se dele sorriu marota e falou.

Você vai ver no dia!. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Está sugerindo que vamos passar Ano Novo juntos?. – Moema afirmou com a cabeça e complementou.

Não só o Ano Novo como o Natal também!. – Severo achou aquilo inusitado afinal depois de crescido nunca havia passado Natal e Ano Novo fora de Hogwarts e nos seus tempos de Comensal deixava a data passar em branco, Moema se trocava quando falou. – E assim aproveito pra apresentar você como meu namorado. – Severo que se preparava para tomar seu banho quando perguntou.

Contou a seus pais que estamos juntos?. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Nãoooo! Quero fazer surpresa e pedi pra tia Minerva não contar. – Moema beijou Severo e falou. – To indo! Também tenho que tomar banho antes de tomar café. – Moema saiu do quarto em direção ao seu quarto nas masmorras, estava extremamente feliz, nenhum dos namorados que teve a fazia se sentir tão feliz. – Já Severo pensou novamente nos dois juntos morando em um lugar tranqüilo.

O mês de Dezembro chegou com uma grande nevasca neste dia Hagrid teve que suspender sua aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas então os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina aproveitaram para fazer outras coisas,uma grande parte deles foi para a Biblioteca estudar para as outras matérias. – Harry e Gina sempre que podiam estavam juntos, Hermione viu os dois entrando sorridentes na Biblioteca e comentou com Rony.

É Rony! Acho que a Gina finalmente esqueceu o Dino Thomas. – Rony sorriu e completou.

Pois é! Ela e Harry ainda estão apenas como amigos mas acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde acontece alguma coisa. – Hermione sorriu e falou novamente.

Sua irmã namorando, seu irmão casando e você Rony?. – Rony ficou vermelho e respondeu.

Eu? Oras...ahhhh Mione!. – Hermione ainda sorria quando falou.

Pelo visto é interessado em alguém? Se não nem ficava vermelho feito pimenta. – Rony pigarreou e falou.

Ora! Mione! Justo você vem com essa conversa? O que deu em você? Fica conversando com a Parvati e com a Lilá ao invés de dormir?.

Rony!. – Madame Pince de sua mesa exclama.

Shiiiiii! Silêncio! Vocês não estão num Salão Comunal!. – Rony então falou mais baixo.

E você? Pra vir com esse papo só pode estar namorando o _"Vitinho"_!. Rony falou em tom de deboche. – Hermione o olhou furiosa e falou.

Ele não é meu namorado! Eu e Vitor somos só amigos Rony!. – Madame Pince aproximou-se deles e falou.

Fora os dois! A biblioteca é um lugar para estudos e não para picuinhas infantis!. – Os dois saíram sem se falar, Hermione voltou para seu dormitório jogou-se na cama e chorando pensou que poderia ter dito a Rony o quanto amava ele o quanto ela se importava com ele.

Nas estufas Moema depois de almoçar tinha ido pegar uma planta para a aula de Poções e a professora Sprout lhe falava.

Então professora Moema, essa planta já está no ponto, corte ela com cuidado porque o sumo dela se pegar no olho fica ardendo por dias. – Moema falou.

Pode deixar Sra Sprout!. – Moema ia pegar o vaso com a planta quando se sentiu fraca, suas pernas bambearam e ela desmaiou. – A professora Sprout gritou.

Professora Moema? Professora?. – Sprout levantou Moema de qualquer jeito e a conduziu até a Ala Hospitalar e falou para Madame Pomfrey. – Ela não esta bem Papoula! Desmaiou lá na estufa.

Vamos ajeita-la aqui nesta cama!. – As duas ajeitaram Moema e Madame Pomfrey foi pegar uma poção a professora Sprout falou de onde estava.

Vou avisar a professora McGonagall!. – Madame Pomfrey concordou e Sprout saiu, minutos depois McGonagall chegou preocupada e Madame Pomfrey falou.

Ela desmaiou Minerva, eu dei uma poção para ela reanimar e daqui a uns minutos ela já acorda. – Minerva olhou preocupada para a sobrinha e perguntou para Madame Pomfrey.

O que acha que causou o desmaio?. – Madame Pomfrey respondeu.

Bem pode ser muito cansaço...mas prefiro fazer um exame detalhado. – Moema abriu os olhos e perguntou.

O que aconteceu?. – A professora Sprout respondeu.

A senhorita estava comigo nas estufas quando desmaiou. – Moema a olhou espantada e falou.

Tia! Não precisava ter se abalado até aqui! Acho que foi pressão baixa eu de vez em quando tenho isso. – Minerva sorriu e falou.

Querida! Não é incomodo nenhum pra mim! Venha eu vou te levar até meu quarto, você deita lá, avisarei o professor Snape para que de aulas no seu lugar hoje está bem?. – Moema nada disse, Minerva ajudou a levanta-la e quando já estavam de saída Madame Pomfrey falou.

Senhorita McGonagall! Gostaria que fizesse uns exames. – Moema concordou e Minerva a conduziu até seus aposentos, deixando Moema deitada quando falou. – Fique quietinha aí! Vou avisar Severo está bem?.

Tá!. – Minerva saiu de seu quarto e logo encontrou Severo indo para a Sala de DCAT e lhe falou.

Severo! Será que poderia dar a aula de poções hoje no lugar de Moema?. - Severo preocupado perguntou.

O que houve com ela?. – Minerva respondeu enfática.

Desmaiou! Sprout a trouxe das estufas desmaiada. – Severo ainda preocupado perguntou.

Ela esta lá?. – Minerva respondeu.

Não! A levei para os meus aposentos para descansar, Madame Pomfrey vai fazer um exame mais detalhado. – Severo falou.

Ainda tenho uns dez minutos antes da aula começar, queria vê-la posso?. – Minerva concordou e disse.

Claro! Vamos!. – Os dois foram até os aposentos de Minerva e viram Moema em pé na porta. – Minerva ficou brava e exclamou.

Moema! Eu falei pra você deitar e descansar. – Moema respondeu meio emburrada.

Mas eu já tô melhor gente! Foi só pressão baixa eu tenho isso as vezes. – Severo chegou perto de Moema e falou.

É melhor descansar! Obedeça a sua tia! Ou quer que eu a faça obedecer?. – Moema sorriu sem graça e falou.

Tá bom Severo! Seu pedido é uma ordem! Mas eu já tô melhor, amanhã vou fazer uns exames que Madame Pomfrey me pediu. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Não se preocupe eu a substituirei por hoje. – Moema voltou para cama e falou.

Amanhã eu volto a dar aulas tá?. – Minerva e Severo sorriram e ele falou.

Mas por hoje descanse!. – Severo lhe beijou o rosto e saiu, Minerva o acompanhou até o corredor e comentou meio duvidosa.

Severo não que eu queira precipita-lo mas...acho que Moema pode estar grávida...bem é o que acho afinal desmaios, queda de pressão são comuns em mulheres neste estado...lembro-me da mãe dela que ficou exatamente assim no começo da gravidez. – Severo ficou mais pálido do que já era e ficou um tanto perplexo com essa possibilidade e desejou muito que Moema não estivesse grávida, ele logo tratou de desfazer esse pensamento e falou para Minerva.

Tenho que ir!. – Severo saiu a passos rápidos e atordoados e os pensamentos sobre a possível gravidez de Moema voltaram a lhe invadir _"E se ela estiver grávida mesmo?"_ _"Eu detesto crianças, essas criaturas tão desagradáveis"_ _"Tomara que não seja verdade". _

Os alunos da Grifinória e da Sonserina do sexto ano esperavam pela chegada da professora Moema mas para a surpresa deles quem apareceu foi Snape. – Neville Longbottom ao vê-lo tremeu as pernas e Snape falou.

Hoje faremos a poção da lealdade!. – Severo com a varinha fez aparecer os ingredientes na lousa quando Hermione levantou um dos braços e falou.

Hoje a professora Moema ia avaliar as poções da paciência da aula passada!. – Snape a ignorou e falou.

Não lhe perguntei nada Granger sabe tudo! Por sua impertinência menos 5 pontos. – Hermione abaixou o braço e Severo voltou a falar. – O que estão esperando vamos!. – Severo passou de mesa em mesa Draco ria de satisfação ao ver Neville nervoso picando os ingredientes, alguns minutos depois se ouve um estampido, Severo vira-se e vê e caldeirão de Neville retorcido e fala com desdém.

Não sabe ler Longbottom? Vai ficar aqui no final da aula para limpar a sujeira que fez!. – Quando a aula terminou os alunos entregaram a poção pronta e Neville ficou lá para limpar a sujeira que tinha feito.

Moema havia feito os exames que Madame Pomfrey havia pedido e Madame Pomfrey lhe falou.

Às 18:00 eu já tenho os resultados tá?. – Moema saiu da Ala Hospitalar e foi para a sala de Poções dar aula para a turma do terceiro ano, depois conforme o combinado voltou até lá e pegou um pergaminho lacrado, agradeceu a Madame Pomfrey e foi direto para a sua sala, abriu rapidamente o pergaminho e leu.

_Gravidez – Positivo _

Moema ficou contente esperava um filho,seu primeiro filho ela segurava feliz o pergaminho quando Severo se aproximou dela perguntando.

O que foi?. – Moema entregou o pergaminho sorridente e falou.

Lê!. – Severo leu, segurou com força o pergaminho e falou crispando os lábios.

Porque? Porque comigo? Estávamos tão felizes só nós dois!. – Moema estranhou aquela atitude e falou.

Severo? Pensei que ia ficar contente? Afinal será nosso filho!. – Severo jogou o pergaminho no chão e bradou.

Você sabe o que eu acho de crianças! Fez isso de propósito não foi?. – Moema respondeu atordoada.

Eu realmente não lembrei de tomar poção antigravidez da ultima vez que dormimos juntos... mas droga! achei que um filho fosse mudar a sua visão sobre as crianças mas me enganei pelo visto?. – Severo falou.

Eu amo você! Mas queria uma vida só eu e você, sem crianças!. – Moema começou a chorar e falou.

Eu também amo você! Mas entenda que essa criança que está aqui foi gerada com amor. – Severo andando de um lado para o outro fala.

Estou confuso! Entenda! Preciso que me dê um tempo para pensar sobre isso. – Moema chorosa falou.

Está terminando comigo é isso?. – Severo respondeu.

Não! Só preciso me acostumar. – Severo saiu sem olhar para trás e Moema ficou ali tão confusa quanto ele.

Nos dias que se seguiram nada ficou melhor, Moema foi procurar por Severo duas vezes mas ele preferiu ficar sozinho, em seu quarto Moema pensava_ "O que ele pretende com isso? Como diz que me ama se não quer nosso filho?" _. – Moema depois da aula foi procurar por sua tia.

Então tia, eu não sei o que se passa pela cabeça de Severo?. – Minerva respondeu tentando ajudar.

Olha Moema! Ele nunca gostou de crianças e de repente ter um filho pra ele é um choque com certeza acho que não é de uma hora pra outra que ele vai cair de amores pelo filho mas penso que lá, mas bem lá no fundo ele ame esse filho que você está esperando. – Moema ainda chorando pediu a tia.

Tia! Não conta nada pros meus pais nem pra Janaína por favor!. – Minerva ao notar o estado de Moema falou.

Claro! Te juro que não contarei nada...deixarei que você mesma conte no momento em que se sentir melhor.

Severo estava corrigindo redações dos alunos do primeiro ano, mas de repente sentiu-se cansado demais para prosseguir seus olhos teimavam em fechar então ele não agüentou debruçou a cabeça sobre a mesa e começou a dormir e a sonhar, sonhou com uma criança que estava num cesto chorava alto e insistentemente e ele falava em vão.

Pare de gritar sua inútil!. – Severo falou nervoso, quando vê surgir Moema que pega a criança no colo e a faz parar de chorar, Moema se vira para Severo e fala.

Não a chame de inútil!Eu e Cecília estamos indo embora!. – Severo vê Moema se afastando e fala aos gritos.

Você não pode ir embora assim!. – Severo de repente acorda do sonho assustado,suado quando vê na janela uma coruja, ele abre a coruja voa para a mesa dele e Severo tira o bilhete da perna dela.

_Caro Severo _

_Gostaria que viesse às 21:00 na minha sala _

_Atenciosamente _

_Alvo Dumbledore _

Severo foi até a sala de Dumbledore e o Diretor lhe perguntou.

Não vi mais você perto de Moema, estão brigados?. – Severo então falou.

De certa forma estamos, mas para mim ainda está confusa toda essa história de ser pai e...Dumbledore o interrompeu e falou surpreso.

Será pai? Moema está grávida?. – Severo afirmou então Dumbledore falou alegre.

Parabéns! É muito bom saber Severo!. – Severo respondeu e modo vago.

É...é sim! Diretor eu não estou contente com isso, eu a amo mas não imaginava ter crianças o senhor sabe bem o quanto elas me causam asco. – Dumbledore coçou a longa barba e falou.

Severo...as coisas mudaram de uma forma positiva para você ultimamente, está com uma mulher que o ama, vai ter um filho dela...uma criança que é fruto de uma relação tão sincera quanto a sua é sempre bem vinda, não tenha raiva dela pense que você ensinará seu filho ou filha a trilhar os caminhos da vida, claro que nem sempre uma criança vai te obedecer mas isso não é sinal de que ela te odeie...ainda mais você verá nela a sua continuação a continuação de Moema enfim. – Severo ouviu tudo que o velho Diretor lhe falou.


	24. Mudando Conceitos

**CAP 24 Mudando conceitos **

Hogwarts estava enfeitada para o Natal, os monitores passavam uma lista para ver quem ia ficar por lá no feriado mas dessa vez Harry iria passar Natal fora de Hogwarts ele foi convidado para passar na casa dos Weasley's e no Ano Novo ia assistir ao casamento de Guilherme e Janaína. – No dia dos alunos e alguns professores partirem Moema resolveu quebrar o silêncio e falou a Severo.

Seu convite para casamento de minha irmã ainda está de pé, se quiser ir?. – Severo pigarreou e respondeu.

Tenho compromissos! Dumbledore me incumbiu. – Moema olhou para ele e segurou seu ventre quando Severo perguntou polidamente.

Está passando bem?. – Moema respondeu quase chorando.

Às vezes enjôo, mas não voltei a desmaiar... – Moema não se conteve chorou e em seguida falou. – Sinto a sua falta! Não faz isso comigo!. – Severo não teve como escapar do abraço que Moema deu ia falar alguma coisa mas desistiu e falou apenas.

Preciso ir!. - Severo não tinha vontade de ir embora, queria ficar com ela mas tinha sua missão a cumprir.

Severo foi a mais uma reunião dos Comensais em algum lugar do litoral, era na tarde da Véspera de Natal, o lugar não era suntuoso para não chamar a atenção,mas ali parecia estar em festa foi quando encontrou elegantemente vestido Lúcio Malfoy acompanhado de sua esposa Narcisa, Lúcio aproximou-se dele e perguntou.

Severo! Não trouxe sua amante _"Grifinória"_?. – Severo respondeu seco.

Ela não é minha amante e muito menos Grifinória!. – Lucio ainda instigando falou.

Não foi isso que ouvi? Draco me disse que você está _"namorando" _a sobrinha de Minerva McGonagall e McGonagall é diretora daquela casa de lesados chamada Grifinória! O que deu em você Severo? Esta tão do lado do Lord assim? Ou será que nunca foi a favor dele?. – Severo mais uma vez respondeu seco.

Não tenho que lhe dar satisfações sobre as minhas convicções Lúcio, quanto a quem namoro ou deixo de namorar é apenas de minha conta, o que vai fazer? Contar a Voldemort sobre meu romance?. – Lúcio riu e falou.

Não quero preocupar o Lord com coisas secundárias!. – Lúcio voltou para perto de Narcisa, Severo estava detestando ficar ali, queria ficar perto de Moema e pela primeira vez sentiu vontade de estar junto de seu filho que ia nascer, ele ficou só num canto quando Bellatrix se aproximou dele, era a primeira vez que ele a encontrava depois da primeira queda de Voldemort.

Severo! Quanto tempo não?. – Bellatrix falou numa voz sensual, Severo virou-se a encarou e viu que a Bellatrix de agora não era nem metade do que havia sido, Azkaban a deixou com um aspecto fantasmagórico.

Sim muito tempo! Vejo que ele foi implacável com você!. – Severo falou irônico e Bellatrix respondeu.

Azkaban! Eu consegui dobra-los, agora estou aqui ao lado do Mestre!. – Bellatrix riu como se estivesse louca e falou. – Terei a Glória!. – Severo falou normalmente.

Espero que sim, agora com licença estou de saída. – Severo ia se retirando do local quando escuta um dos Comensais falar.

É melhor irmos agora, quanto mais trouxas mortos melhor!. – Severo resolveu seguir os dois,que chegaram em uma estação de trem e começaram a fazer a sua _"festa"_, primeiro eles apenas assustaram os transeuntes mas de repente um deles apontou a varinha para uma mulher que segurava um bebê em seu colo e se encolhia abraçada a ele e com medo do que poderia acontecer enquanto o Comensal falava.

Isto! Quero ver você com muito medo! Hahahaha! Como são imbecis!. – O Comensal levantou a varinha e começou a falar.

Cru...- Severo não deixou ele terminar de onde estava lançou-lhe dois feitiços de uma vez, fazendo-o cair desmaiado, ele chegou perto da trouxa e lhe lançou um feitiço.

_Obliviate! . _– Severo saiu dali, foi para uma casa velha caindo aos pedaços, era a sua antiga casa em Spinners End, sentou-se numa poltrona velha e empoeirada e lembrou-se de fatos de sua infância, as cintadas do pai, os gritos dele, as pancadas que seu pai dava em sua mãe aí Severo começou a lembrar-se somente de sua mãe a ida dos dois em parques no verão, um picnic com comidas simples, lembrou-se da alegria de andar numa roda gigante, os abraços da mãe e novamente se lembrou de coisas tristes a humilhação dos marotos, a humilhação de Bellatrix a sua vida de Comensal, a morte da mãe, a vida como professor de Hogwarts e finalmente Moema, fechou os olhos e pode vê-la sorrindo, por momentos jurou pensar que ela estava li abraçada a ele, Severo despertou de seus devaneios e aparatou.


	25. Presente de Natal

**CAP 25 Presente de Natal**

Severo chegou um pouco antes da meia noite, aparatou nos jardins do sítio onde Moema morava, ele chegou perto da janela e pode ver todos da família contentes menos Moema que parecia estar distante, foi quando ela se levantou virou-se na direção de onde estava Severo e o viu do lado de fora e na hora seu rosto se iluminou ela foi até a porta abriu-a e abraçou Severo bem forte quando ele falou.

Cuidado com nossa filha!. – Moema sorriu e perguntou.

Porque você acha que é menina?.

Eu sonhei com ela a nossa Cecília!. – Moema riu e falou entre risos.

Até no nome você já pensou? Isso porque tava todo cheio de dúvida!. – Severo a encarou com seus olhos negros e falou.

Agora só tenho certezas!. – Severo ajeitava os cabelos por causa do vento gelado e falou num tom irônico. – Vai me deixar aqui fora congelando?. – Moema o olhou marota e falou.

Bem que eu devia como um castigo...mas eu não vou não...meu amor!. – Severo entrou com Moema, Severo pode ver mais nitidamente quem estava na sala o pai de Moema a mãe e Minerva que o cumprimentou falando.

Chegou faltando vinte minutos para o Natal, Severo... – Minerva fez uma breve pausa, Jaci chegou perto do casal e falou a Severo.

Vem cear! Vem!. – Todos rumaram para a sala de Jantar e neste momento chega Janaína acompanhada da família Weasley, Harry tinha vindo também, Molly Weasley veio animada e falando.

Espero que goste da minha carne assada Sra McGonagall!. – Molly e Arthur olharam surpresos para Snape e o cumprimentaram meio sem jeito.

Feliz Na...tal!. – Molly virou-se para o esposo e perguntou em voz baixa.

O que ele veio fazer aqui? Será que teremos reunião em pleno Natal? E fora do local de costume?. – Arthur respondeu.

Realmente é estranho Molly! Afinal Dumbledore não comunicou nada sobre reuniões. – Rony olhou para Harry e falou baixinho.

Pelo jeito eles voltaram!. – Severo olhou para os dois com o seu típico olhar frio quando Jaci falou alto para todos.

Pessoal! Feliz Natal! Vamos nos servir. – Cada um tomou o seu lugar Moema ficou entre Severo e a mãe, na cabeça da mesa Peter começava a destrinchar o Peru quando Arthur perguntou a ele.

E como vai o negócio com as ovelhas Peter?. – Peter sorriu e falou.

De vento em popa! Adoro trabalhar com isso, vendo muita lã tanto pros trouxas como para o nosso pessoal... A vida no campo não tem coisa melhor!. –Peter fez uma breve pausa e falou novamente. -Eu sei que estamos num momento delicado em nosso mundo mas eu sei que existem pessoas sérias lutando contra essas atrocidades,mas vamos deixar isso de lado por um momento...quero fazer um brinde! Um brinde aos presentes e principalmente a ilustre presença de Harry Potter!. – Todos bateram palmas contentes, Severo bateu por educação aos presentes e foi a vez de Moema se levantar e falar.

Mãe! Pai! Janaína! Eu quero apresentar a vocês meu namorado, Severo Snape. – Os três sorriram e Jaci falou.

Eu sabia! Desde daquele dia do contrato peguei você olhando diferente pra ele. - Jaci olhou para Severo e falou. – Espero que a faça feliz!. – Severo se levantou olhou para Jaci, Peter e Minerva quando falou.

Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido!. – Severo fez uma pausa respirou e falou.

Quero pedir a mão de Moema em casamento!. – A primeira a abrir a boca com espanto foi Gina, seguida por Rony e Harry, depois a própria noiva ficou abobada quando Peter falou.

Por mim perfeito! Já tem a data do casamento?. – Severo pigarreou e respondeu.

Com certeza será antes da criança nascer!. – Os presentes no jantar exceto Minerva, olhavam para o casal e em coro falaram.

Criança?. – Moema falou.

É! Estou grávida de dois meses!. – Todos continuavam confusos com o que acabaram de ouvir, Minerva continuou a cortar seu pedaço de Peru quando Peter falou.

Bem é...apressadinhos não?. -Severo tirou uma caixinha do bolso abriu, tirou o anel cor prata de dentro da caixinha, colocou no dedo de Moema e em seguida beijou-lhe as mãos delicadamente. – Depois da ceia alguns se reuniram na sala para conversar Peter e Arthur continuaram trocando idéias sobre ovelhas, quadribol e veículos trouxas, Minerva, Jaci e Molly falavam coisas sobre lar, filhos,trabalho e os casais conversavam do lado de fora da casa, Gui estava junto de Janaína quando falou.

Nossa! Essa eu não imaginava janinha? O Snape casando e tendo filho cara que bizarro!. – Janaína riu e falou.

Minha irmã conseguiu! Disse que tava a fim dele e foi atrás...mas sabe? eu acho que agora vai dar certo! Ele parece ser uma pessoa séria, parece ter sangue frio, ser mais racional, isso vai ser bom pra minha irmã ela é muito impulsiva, vai ver por isso não deu certo com Richard ele era do mesmo jeito. – Guilherme riu e perguntou.

E eu o que sou?.

Você é o meu gatão! Meu futuro maridão! Tá chegando o casamento Gui!Tá preparado?.

Tô! Com certeza! Vamos voltar pra dentro que tô congelando aqui fora Janinha. – Os dois saíram do jardim e entraram na casa. – Próximo a um arbusto de flores Harry e Gina conversavam.

Então Harry como é uma escola trouxa?.

Ahhh! Com certeza muito diferente de Hogwarts, as matérias nem se comparam as nossas. – Gina fez uma cara de espanto e perguntou encabulada.

É...Harry?. – Harry olhou-a admirado olhava para aquele rosto branco, delicado e angelical quando falou.

O que foi? Pode perguntar!. – Gina então respirou e perguntou.

Você ainda gosta da Cho Chang?. – Harry aproximou-se de Gina e olhando bem nos olhos dela respondeu.

Não! Não gosto mais! Eu acho que agora descobri de quem realmente gosto. – Harry continuava olhando para Gina que falou triste.

Oh! Que bom que está gostando de alguém! Ela já sabe?. – Harry respondeu.

Ainda não mas...quero contar agora!. – Gina não entendeu direito, minutos depois Harry segura o rosto de Gina se aproxima de modo que a respiração dos dois ficou muito próxima, então Gina entendeu que era com ela, Gina abraçou Harry e ele em seguida lhe deu um beijo, começou devagar mas em seguida suas línguas se entrelaçaram desejosas e ambos puderam sentir o calor que tinham dentro de si, terminado o beijo Gina sorriu para Harry e falou.

Eu sempre sonhei com esse momento!. – Harry sorriu e falou.

Eu amo você Gina!. – Alguns flocos de neve começaram a cair e a garota falou.

Acho melhor a gente entrar!.

Em outro lugar da casa mas precisamente no sótão Moema e Severo dançavam ao som de alguns discos antigos que pertenciam a mãe de Moema quando Severo perguntou.

Posso?. – Severo estava com as mãos na direção da barriga de Moema querendo sentir a criança que estava ali dentro. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Ainda não dá pra sentir nada...só estou com dois meses. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Mesmo assim eu quero sentir. – Moema sorriu falou.

É já tava na hora! Ainda bem que você tomou juízo nesta cabeça...você vai gostar de ser pai, imagina só? Vai aos jogos de quadribol com ele, vai ensina-lo um bocado de coisas. – Moema o beijou e perguntou para Severo em seguida.

Então pra qual data vamos marcar o casamento?.

Em Fevereiro está bem?. – Moema concordou e falou.

Que tal dia 14?. – Severo pensou e falou.

Dia 14! Nada mal! Vamos casar no dia nos namorados? Até que não é má idéia!. – Moema foi até a antiga vitrola de sua mãe e virou o disco, ela e Severo voltaram a dançar uma música lenta e romântica, o disco tinha acabado quando Moema soltou-se de Severo foi até um antigo baú e lhe mostrou várias fotos. – Está aqui é a tia Minerva quando era criança!. – Severo viu a foto de uma garota branca sentada virando páginas de um livro e falou.

É estranho vê-la assim tão nova!Ela foi minha professora. – Moema riu e falou.

Normal! A gente quando é criança costuma achar que adulto já nasce adulto. – Moema mostrou uma foto dela mesma com seis anos onde aparecia banguela. – Buuu! Olha como eu era. – Severo olhou a foto e perguntou.

Esta foto não se mexe?.

Ahhh! mexe não é foto trouxa...eu tirei na escola trouxa. – Severo curioso perguntou.

Estudou em escolas trouxas?.

Sim! Fiz até ahhh...quarta...terceira...não quarta série...aí no meio do ano mudei pra França e fiquei estudando num colégio perto de onde minha mãe trabalhava...eu não gostava muito de lá não. – Severo perguntou.

Porque não?.

Só porque eu sou índia ficavam me tirando falando que minha mãe era uma macaca, que meu pai era o tarzan e eu morava numa árvore...ainda bem que só fiquei seis meses lá aí recebi uma carta de Beauxbatons. – Severo e Moema ficaram conversando até quase o dia amanhecer nem notaram os convidados irem embora adormeceram e quando acordaram, acordaram ao som de risadas e Severo falou para Moema.

Bom Dia!. – Moema sorriu lhe deu um beijo e falou.

Bom Dia!. – Moema espreguiçou-se e começou se trocar quando Severo perguntou.

Seus pais são animados hein?Da pra ouvir as risadas daqui. – Moema virou-se e falou.

Papai sempre foi alegre...mamãe também...já a tia Minerva sempre foi mais contida. – Moema e Severo já estavam trocados quando ela falou.

Tô com muita fome!. – Severo perguntou.

Não está mais com enjôos?.

Hummm! Por enquanto eles pararam.


	26. A cerimônia ancestral

**CAP 26 A cerimônia ancestral**

Severo tinha voltado para Hogwarts para pegar algumas roupas, pois quando chegou na casa de Moema na véspera de Natal tinha ido apenas com a roupa do corpo e como ia passar o resto do feriado na casa dela resolveu pegar algumas roupas, inclusive a de festa pois ele também ia participar do casamento de Janaína e Guilherme.

O último dia do ano chegou com um sol tímido, a família Weasley e a McGonagall estavam reunidas para um almoço antes da cerimônia que aconteceria na passagem de Ano, o almoço ia ser regado a comida brasileira e alguns pratos preparados poe Molly Weasley todos estavam muito contentes menos Rony que parecia triste e distante. – Harry notou e perguntou ao amigo.

O que houve Rony? Você tá estranho desde o Natal. – Rony deu um muxoxo e falou.

Depois eu te falo Harry!. – Rony deu mais um muxoxo e falou. – Vou lavar as mãos, já volto tá?.

Tá certo!. – Gina que estava ao lado de Harry falou baixo.

Querido! Eu sei porque ele está assim...Hermione!. – Harry então perguntou.

Mas ela vem pro casamento bem...me lembro que a Janaína convidou ela também. – Gina sorriu e falou.

Ele tem medo de levar um fora sabe?. – Harry sorriu e falou.

Ele não vai levar...tá escrito na testa dela que ela gosta do Rony, eu conheço a Hermione embora não transpareça ela ama seu irmão. – Gina beijou Harry, o casal estava sendo observado por Moema que comentou com Severo.

Formam um casal bonitinho né?. – Severo nada falou apenas aproximou-se dela e a beijou. – Gina e Harry olhavam a cena e Gina soltou um comentário.

É muito esquisito ver Snape com alguém e alguém tão bacana como a Moema...eu gosto dela, ela me dá muitos conselhos é uma pena ver ela junto com ele. – Harry coçou a cabeça e falou.

Bem...eles se gostam muito...ahh! Essa coisa de amor não tem muita razão Gina é amar e pronto...assim como eu amo você. – Rony voltou para perto de Harry que falou.

Demorou!. – Rony sorriu amarelo sentou-se para comer como os outros e passou o resto almoço calado, até Molly e Arthur perceberam a tristeza de Rony mas preferiram deixa-lo curtir a tristeza sozinho.

De tarde a noiva foi se arrumar para o casamento enquanto isso Peter convidou o noivo, o pai do Noivo e Severo para um passeio.

Faz tempo que não faço um programa assim! Uma pescaria! Me faz falta as vezes falar de quadribol, hehehe!. – Arthur riu e falou enquanto segurava um peixe junto com seu filho.

Eu sempre que posso vou pescar com os meninos, já pegamos até um Pirendium em Newcastle!. – Peter ficou espantado e falou.

Esse peixe é muito raro! É difícil de pegar. – Guilherme então falou.

Pegamos o Pirendium mas meu pai deixou ele escapar. – Arthur encabulado falou.

É!. - Peter riu e falou para Severo.

Ora! Não tenha vergonha Severo,não fique tão calado afinal também é da família!. – Severo deu um leve sorriso e falou.

É que sou assim mesmo! Reservado. – Peter sorriu e falou. – Venha me ajude, vou enfeitiçar essa rede quero pegar muitos peixes pra hoje mais tarde.

A noite uma fogueira foi acessa no quintal, Jaci estava vestida com uma espécie de manto azul claro com fitas brancas e segurava uma tigela, quase ao lado da fogueira nos fundos estava uma mesa com frutas e todos estavam em volta da fogueira numa espécie de circulo, apenas Rony estava mais afastado, ele estava perto de um pé de rosas amarelas cabisbaixo quando sente um perfume leve e cítrico e uma voz falar bem leve.

Rony!. – Rony vira e vê Hermione vestida num elegante vestido de cor verde água e tinha os cabelos lisos e soltos. – Rony fez a intenção de falar algo mas Hermione o impediu colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios dele e falou.

Não diga nada! Apenas sinta!. – Hermione afastou uma parte dos cabelos de Rony, acariciou-lhe o rosto se aproximou cada vez mais de modo que ambos podiam sentir a batida do coração um do outro, então Hermione começou a beija-lo, Rony sentia a doçura dos lábios de Hermione e Hermione sentia os lábios quentes de Rony. – Terminado o beijo Rony falou.

Eu pensava que você me achava um idiota...eu...eu...comecei a gostar de você no terceiro ano mas não sabia mesmo se gostava e isso se confirmou no quarto ano eu sou apaixonado por você desde o quarto ano...Ahh! Mione eu nem to acreditando. – Hermione lhe deu um sorriso meigo e falou.

Rony!Eu confesso que não achava graça em você mas depois do Baile de Inverno do quarto ano, eu comecei a enxergar você de uma outra maneira. – Um casal se aproxima dos dois e fala.

Mione! Tá vendo Rony ela veio! Sabe Mione o Rony tava todo cabisbaixo achando que você não vinha. – Gina falou tirando sarro do irmão e Hermione falou doce.

Não precisa mais ficar triste tá? E acariciou o rosto de Rony, Harry e Gina se olharam e sorriram então os quatro foram até o quintal onde a fogueira brilhava intensamente. – No momento em que eles chegaram lá Janaína estava chegando e se aproximando de Guilherme Hermione e Gina soltaram um comentário.

Que vestido Lindo!. – Janaína trajava um longo vestido de cor branca de aparência medieval e o vestido tinha detalhes dourados. – Severo trajava um terno verde escuro e Moema estava com um vestido de cor vinho,Guilherme o noivo trajava um terno bege. – Os Weasley's vestiam uma roupa mais simples todos da família estavam lá até Peirce acompanhado de Penélope Clearwater que agora era sua esposa, Peirce embora ainda não falasse com o pai estava lá para prestigiar o irmão mais velho. – Jaci começou a cerimônia falando palavras de seus ancestrais, pegou na mão do casal colocou uma sobre a outra, salpicou pingos d'água de uma tigela sobre as mãos do casal em seguida falou.

Neste novo ano vocês deixaram de ser duas almas serão uma só! Unidas nos caminhos da vida. – Jaci colocou em cada um deles uma espécie de tiara de flores e falou. – Esta fogueira traz a luz da nova vida! A benção dos ancestrais para esta divina união!. – Jaci se aproximou da fogueira e colocou as mãos perto dela, em seguida segurou na mão da filha deu a outra mão para o marido que deu uma das mãos para Snape e Snape segurava a mão de Moema as duas famílias formaram um circulo onde estavam incluídos também Harry e Hermione. – Jaci entoou uma cantiga indígena e em seguida retirou a tiara de flores do casal e jogou na fogueira e no final da cerimônia Peter entregou as alianças Guilerme e Janaína as colocaram e se beijaram em seguida.

O restante da noite foi de festa logo terminou a cerimônia o ano virou e todos da casa puderam escutar os fogos que vinham da cidade,no banquete havia uma variedade de pratos havia cerveja amanteigada para os menores de idade e vinho para os adultos, os noivos se retiraram mais cedo a fim de aproveitarem a Lua de Mel. – Severo estava conversando com Minerva e Moema quando chegou próximo a Moema e falou.

Já volto!. – Severo quando estava voltando do toalete olhou em direção ao sótão e viu uma luz azulada,subiu até lá e viu o espectro de sua mãe. – A mãe de Severo era muito branca, tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

"_Filho!"_. – Severo olhava sem entender e perguntou.

O que está acontecendo?. – A mulher sorriu e falou.

"_Você me chamou! Eu vim junto com os outros". _

Como assim mãe?. – Severo ainda estava confuso.

"_Naquela hora quando todos estavam em volta da fogueira...cada um evocou o ancestral que mais amava...por isso eu vim!". _– Severo sorriu confuso e falou.

Eu nem tive como salva-la! Me sinto culpado por isso. – A mãe de Severo fez uma cara de pesar e falou.

"_Filho! Não se culpe por isso...era a minha hora". _– A mulher sorriu e continuou a falar. – _"Graças a Deus você está feliz! Essa moça...gosto dela! Moema! Bonito nome"._ –Severo sorriu e falou.

É! Ela me pegou de jeito...estamos esperando uma filha. – A mulher falou.

"_Uma filha? Como sabe?"._ – Severo riu e disse.

Na verdade não sei...eu sonhei com isso...sonhei que era uma menina, se for se chamara Cecília o que acha mãe?.

"_É um lindo nome! Mas e se não for uma menina?"._ – Severo respondeu.

Não pensei sobre isso mas se não for não há problema...o importante é puxar a beleza da mãe. – A mãe de Severo riu e falou.

"_Ahhh!filho! Você é bonito também,Vá!". _– Severo lhe respondeu.

As mães sempre acham os filhos bonitos!. - A mãe de Severo sorriu e falou.

"_Sobrinha da McGonagall,hein?" "Eu e McGonagall não éramos tão chegadas nos tempos de escola mas sempre tive admiração por ela". _– A mãe de Severo deu um suspiro e continuou. – _"Severo! Eu vou partir quando a fogueira se apagar"_. – Severo olhava a mãe quando perguntou.

Quando a verei novamente?. – A mãe dele falou.

"_Muito em breve, Severo! Muito em breve!". _– A mãe de Severo foi levada pela luz,Severo estava indo em direção a porta quando Moema apareceu e perguntou.

Severo? Você está aí?. – Severo respondeu.

Sim!. – Ele se abraçou em Moema e falou. – Vi minha mãe...ela estava aqui até agora pouco. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Normal!Todos ali estavam sintonizados em seus ancestrais e eles vieram através da fogueira. – Severo sentou-se em uma poltrona e Moema sentou-se em seu colo quando Severo falou.

Ela me disse que vai voltar em breve! Me disse também que gostou de você. – Moema riu e falou.

Queria ter visto ela!.


	27. Chapel Worcester

**CAP 27 Chapel Worcester **

No primeiro dia do ano depois do almoço Severo chamou Moema e lhe falou.

Quero te mostrar um lugar!. – Moema olhou curiosa e perguntou.

Aonde vai me levar?. – Severo deu um pequeno riso e falou.

É surpresa!. – Moema riu e falou.

Agora você me deixou curiosa. – Severo a fez entrar na lareira, jogou pó de flu e falou em seguida um nome _Chapel Worcester,_os dois chegaram em uma casa aconchegante e Severo falou.

É aqui que moro...venho passar as férias escolares aqui. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Parece a casa da minha tia...se bem que faz tempo que não vou lá. – Moema ao sair da lareira avistou uma sala com papeis de parede cor verde claro e cortinas verde escuras, os móveis eram num tom escuro também. – Severo falou.

É aqui que moraremos depois de casados. – Moema falou alegremente.

Vamos viver aqui? Que tudo! Claro que vou dar meu toque pessoal... – Severo interrompeu-a riu e falou.

Vai pintar a parede de laranja?. – Moema estava na direção da janela da sala quando falou.

Quem sabe? Moema olhava admirada para o mar quando falou. – Então vamos morar no litoral? Maravilha! Há quanto tempo você tem essa casa?. – Severo respondeu.

Bem! Minha mãe quando faleceu deixou uma pequena fortuna e com este dinheiro comprei esta casa. – Moema ainda olhando a paisagem perguntou a Severo.

Mas e aquela casa velha das fotos?. – Severo se aproximou dela e respondeu.

Era do meu pai...foi o que ele pode comprar ele era operário de uma fábrica de motores de caminhão estudou muito pouco era muito brigão, bebia demais batia na minha mãe em mim. – Moema segurou as mãos de Severo e continuou sua sabatina de perguntas.

E sua mãe?.

Ela bruxa de uma das famílias mais ricas, ela estava prometida para se casar com Erasmus Black que mais tarde viria a ser o pai de Sirus Black...mas então ela não gostava dele, achava ele muito exibido, digamos um... – Moema interrompeu e falou.

Um _"Mauricinho?"_ . – Severo falou.

Sim!Então um dia minha mãe foi passar férias perto de Londres na casa de uma prima que não era rica, aí meu pai era vizinho dessa prima de minha mãe e quando a viu se apaixonou por ela e ela por ele...foi um romance conturbado afinal meu pai era trouxa e pobre e minha mãe bruxa e rica claro que os pais dela não gostaram disso fizeram um inferno da vida dela...então minha mãe não agüentou e fugiu de casa, o meu avô a deserdou.

Que história! Mas você disse que seu pai era violento?.

Sim! É que com o passar do tempo as diferenças ao invés de ajudarem atrapalharam e o fato de minha mãe ser uma bruxa, fizeram com que meu pai tivesse um ciúme doentio dela. – Moema continuava segurando as mãos de Severo e perguntou.

Ele batia em você por que... – Severo a interrompeu e continuou.

Eu era bruxo como minha mãe e ele se sentia ameaçado por isso, bem meio complicado de entender...só sei que depois que eu nasci a minha avó se aproximou mais de minha mãe e quando eu tinha uns 5 anos e comecei a desenvolver o dom da magia aí minha avó decidiu dar a parte da herança que pertencia a minha mãe e assim minha mãe pagou meus estudos em Hogwarts e comprou esta casa aqui. – Moema sorriu e falou.

De muito bom gosto por sinal!. – Severo olhou para Moema chegou perto de seus ouvidos e falou num sussurro.

Venha comigo! Há outros lugares interessantes da casa...uma cama macia. – Moema sorriu maliciosa e os dois se dirigiram até o quarto,iniciando as carícias, quando já se encontravam nus Severo a colocou de quatro e começou a penetra-la, no começo devagar mas foi aumentando o ritmo, Moema gozou e em seguida Severo também gozou e depois descansou seu corpo junto ao de Moema quando ela perguntou.

Você já trouxe outras mulheres aqui?. – Severo olhou-a colocou as mãos no queixo dela e falou.

Nunca! Juro por minha mãe! Estive com algumas em outros lugares mas NENHUMA! NENHUMA delas esteve aqui ou é como você, nenhuma me fez sentir assim feliz,amado,desejado. – Moema o beijou e falou em seguida.

Eu achava que sabia o que era amar mas depois que te conheci eu vi que o que eu sentia não era amor, tudo é tão diferente agora. – Moema se abraçou em Severo que falou.

Muito em breve seremos eu, você e nossa filha aqui nesta casa compartilhando. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Cismou com uma menina não é?. – Severo sorriu e falou.

Eu sonhei com ela como já lhe disse!. – Moema se levantou e falou.

Só você mesmo,Severo! Mas falando no bebê me deu uma fome agora...o que tem pra lanchar?. – Severo falou.

Tem pãozinhos de minuto e suco de abóbora. -Moema o olhou e falou.

Você pensa em tudo!. – Severo respondeu.

Sim! Principalmente em nós.


	28. Senhora Snape

**CAP 28 Senhora Snape**

Fevereiro chegou com a nevasca mais forte dos últimos tempos,no dia 14 o dia do casamento deles o sol chegou muito brilhante mas o vento frio ainda dominava. – Moema terminava de se arrumar ia se casar com um vestido feito pela mãe. – Severo estava elegantemente vestido num terno verde escuro que continha detalhes em prata, para a cerimônia havia poucos convidados apenas a família de Moema e a família Weasley, apenas Rony e Gina não estavam presentes pois tinham um passeio em Hogsmeade, além de terem que estudar para as provas. – A cerimônia foi como a de Janaína e Guilherme, depois dela Severo mais uma vez viu a mãe e levou Moema junto para vê-la.

"_Olá!"_ _"Aqui estou novamente!". _- Moema sorriu e falou.

Severo sempre fala de você...de como a senhora foi importante pra ele. – A mulher sorriu e falou.

"_Acho que agora não preciso mais me preocupar...sabe filho este tempo todo estive por perto olhando por você,mas vejo que agora não preciso mais...você achou seu rumo de volta!". _– Severo perguntou.

Não vou mais te ver? Nem...pela fogueira?. – A mulher sorriu e falou.

"_Eu sempre estarei na sua lembrança filho...mas agora que você achou seu rumo minha missão foi cumprida...preciso me preparar pra minha nova missão...entende?"._ – Severo fez um sim com a cabeça e falou.

Siga o seu caminho mãe!. – De repente a mulher e a luz azulada deixaram o canto da casa entre a sala de jantar e de visitas, Moem virou-se para Severo e falou.

Vamos pra casa?. – Severo e Moema depois da festa foram para a nova casa chegando lá ele lhe perguntou.

Estamos casados mas ainda não sei quando é seu aniversário?. – Moema sorriu e falou.

Dia dois de março...tá quase perto, vou fazer 27 anos. – Moema sorriu e Severo falou.

Parece vinte!. – Moema riu e falou.

Puxa saco! Mas vamos ao que interessa?. – Severo sorriu e os dois começaram seu enlace agora como marido e mulher.

Os dois ficaram por uma semana fora de Hogwarts, enquanto isso Minerva ensinou DCAT e Madame Pomfrey estava dando aula de Poções, quando eles voltaram Severo optou por voltar as masmorras pois já estava acostumado com elas, a barriga de Moema crescia a cada dia e no mês de Junho eles tiveram uma filha e Severo colocou o nome Cecília. – Agora ele tinha a sua família e tinha que tomar cuidado para preserva-la.

**FIM **


End file.
